Les mondes Disney: L'incroyable épopée
by Marles83
Summary: Walt Disney n'était pas un simple humain: c'était un magicien à qui une entité a donné des pouvoirs pour qu'il créé un monde remplit de fantaisie et donne ainsi du rêve aux humains de la Terre. En effet, la magie du rêve est la plus puissante des protections. Mais une prophétie annonce un Mal dans les années à venir, et seul un enfant pourra sauver les mondes Disney et la Terre...
1. Introduction

**Bonjour tout le monde, et bienvenue dans l'introduction de ma nouvelle fanfiction, j'ai nommé: "Les mondes Disney: L'incroyable épopée"! Ceci est ma deuxième histoire sur le site et, j'en suis certaine, la plus longue que j'aurais faite! En effet, si vous êtes un grand fan de Disney depuis tout petit, je pense que vous vous rendrez compte du nombre incroyable de films qu'ils ont sortis. Notre aventure portera donc sur tout ces mondes, ou enfin presque. Je ne vais pas compter les films Pixar, même si je les adores, et je vais juste prendre en compte les classiques Disney (Je tiens à préciser que Raiponce n'est PAS un film Pixar, mais bien un classique).**  
**C'est un incroyable voyage qui vous attend, les amis. C'est une aventure grandiose que je suis heureuse de vous faire partager. Disney à bercé l'enfance de chacun d'entre nous, et désormais je vais tenter de vous émerveiller comme au premier jour.**  
**J'espère que cette épopée vous enchantera.**  
**Que le rêve commence!**

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

Il était une fois…  
C'est ainsi qu'on commence les histoires. Par « Il était une fois ». Quand vous lisez un conte, c'est toujours cette phrase que vos yeux parcours en premier.  
Est-ce qu'on peut considérer l'histoire qui va suivre comme un conte ? Parce qu'un conte, ça renferme de la magie, de la fantaisie, de l'aventure ! Ça garde entre ses lignes des joies, des peines, de l'amour ! C'est merveilleux, un conte. Ça vous donne envie de pleurer d'émotions, de relire une à une les pages renfermant l'histoire fabuleuse qui dore votre cœur, de faire partie de cette histoire.  
Alors, est-ce qu'on peut considérer le récit qui va suivre comme un conte ? Car après tout, il renferme en lui ce qui a été dit plus haut. Alors peut-être que oui, on peut appeler ça un conte.  
Un conte qui en renferme pleins d'autres en lui, d'ailleurs.  
Parce que oui, dans cette histoire, on va en rencontrer, des personnages ! Drôles, attachants, mais aussi terrifiants et méchants. Certains changeront, que ce soit dans du bon ou du mauvais. Les autres resteront éternellement ceux qu'ils sont. De toute façon, on les connaît tous ! Si, si, c'est assuré ! Quand ils apparaitront, c'est certain, tout le monde se souviendra de merveilleuses histoires qui ont bercé leur enfance, qui les ont fait rire, pleuré, mais plus que tout : rêvé.  
Alors, ce récit va-t-il vous donner du rêve ? Pourra-t-il être considéré comme un conte ? Sera-t-il un voyage extraordinaire ?  
Espérons-le.  
Et rêvons un peu…

* * *

**Ca vous met l'eau à la bouche, hein?**  
**Je vais vite finir le prologue (Loooong prologue, je vous prévient d'avance) pour démarrer l'aventure. En attendant, que pensez-vous de ce petit apéritif?**


	2. Prologue

**Et me revoilà, plus vite que l'éclair, avec le prologue de ma fanfiction! Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, il est bien long. La véritable aventure ne commencera que lorsque nos héro entrerons dans leur premier royaume à sauver.**  
**Mais voyez plutôt: vous allez rencontrer notre héroïne ainsi que ses alliés pour la quête qui va lui être donnée.**  
**Délectez-vous bien avec ce prologue!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

C'était un endroit noir. Complètement noir, sans rien d'autre que le sombre néant sans fin. On n'y voyait rien. Mais devait-on y voir quelque chose, de toute façon ? Il n'y avait pas un bruit, même pas un murmure, qui indiquait que quelqu'un se trouvait là. Tout était silencieux, glacé…  
Soudain, un crépitement. Comme celui du feu, dans la cheminé, vous savez ? Et puis, il est suivit d'une fine lumière. Un peu brouillé par le noir qui l'entoure, elle brille d'abord faiblement, comme une petite flamme timide qui éclaire à peine ce qui l'entoure. Elle réchauffe, et on se sent moins seul en sa présence. On veut s'approcher pour se réchauffer près d'elle. On veut la caresser, même si elle risque de nous brûler, juste parce que sa présence nous réconforte.  
Sauf qu'en se rapprochant d'elle, on découvre quelque chose de différent. Et d'horriblement terrifiant.  
La petite flamme se transforme en un énorme brasier. Il brûle tout ce qui se trouve aux alentour, et nos yeux ne peuvent pas supporter son imposante luminosité. Le noir et l'orangé du feu ardent se mélangent, donnant l'impression que les ténèbres sont enragées, ou pire : qu'un dragon en colère s'y cache. Derrière les flammes hautes de plusieurs mètres, on distingue une silhouette. Pas humaine, non. On dirait une maison.  
Oui, c'est ça, c'est une maison. Et elle brûle, brûle, l'incendie qui la piège la dévore toute entière. Et pendant que le brasier détruit cette pauvre petite maison, des cris de douleur et de peur se font entendre. Des hurlements appelant à l'aide…  
Et alors, on a envie de s'enfuir. Loin, très loin…

**O.O.O.O**

- Nadia !

La jeune fille sursauta et se redressa d'un bond, tremblante. A côté d'elle, Jeremy soupira.

- Ben enfin ! T'es réveillé ! Regarde, on arrive presque !

Le petit garçon à la peau noire lui pointa la fenêtre du train avec un grand sourire enchanté. Nadia tourna les yeux vers la direction où pointait son doigt et constata, en effet que le train dans lequel elle et les autres étaient installés était presque arrivé à destination. Au loin, Nadia pouvait voir la gare. Cette fameuse gare qu'elle savait être le dernier endroit sans… rose bonbon, personnages sympathiques, et autres grandes gamineries en tout genre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Oui, génial, youpi, que je suis contente… soupira-t-elle. Maintenant, laissez-moi dormir.

Robin, assis devant elle, mit une grimace de colère et donna un coup dans la jambe de la jeune fille, lui arrachant un petit « aïe ». Elle leva des yeux presque colériques sur lui.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle au petit garçon.

Si Jeremy, aux origines africaines, avait une peau noire, de grands yeux marron crépitants de gentillesse et de malice et un duvet de courtes bouclettes noires sur le crâne, Robin, lui, était blond aux yeux verts un peu boudeurs, avec une véritable peau de lait. Dire que ces deux petits de six ans étaient de supers copains, caractère comme physique, tous les différenciaient. Une chose que Nadia leur savait en commun, en tout cas : leur rêve d'aller à Disneyland. Ce qui, malheureusement pour elle, arrivait à l'instant précis.

- Parce que depuis qu'on est parti, tu boude, grogna Robin en détournant le regard. Tu râle alors qu'on est tous content d'aller à Disneyland, et pourtant, c'est la première fois que tu viens, comme nous !

Nadia soupira en fermant les yeux, cherchant à ignorer les paroles du petit. Mais il tapa à nouveau dans son genou.

- Et tu m'écoute quand je te parle ?  
- Ça va, ça va, fiche-moi la paix, Robin, grogna l'adolescente.  
- Mais il a raison : t'es pas gentille depuis qu'on est parti, enchérit Jeremy.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait se coltiner ces deux-là ? Les adultes lui avaient _ gentiment _ demandé de surveiller ces petits pendant qu'ils partaient au wagon restaurant, chercher de quoi manger, avec la petite Prunille d'un an. Elle aurait tant aimé les accompagner, juste pour ne pas entendre les jérémiades des deux garçons parce qu'elle n'était pas contente de l'endroit où ils allaient.  
Enfin… elle avait ses raisons.

**O.O.O.O**

Ils accostèrent finalement à la gare, et les enfants, sacs sur le dos et valisettes dans en main, descendirent en sautillant. Evidemment, Nadia fut la seule à poser les pieds sur la terre ferme avec un regard noir. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que ce soit ici que les adultes aient choisis de les emmener? Ils avaient conservé assez d'argent pour aller s'amuser quelque part, ils auraient pu au moins choisir un meilleur endroit !  
Avant de partir pour Disneyland, la troupe monta dans une navette jaune avec des dessins de Mickey et compagnie collés dessus et s'en allèrent en direction de l'hôtel où les adultes avaient réservé pour eux. C'était un véritable palace, on aurait presque dit un château ! Ils furent bien accueillis par les employés de l'hôtel et ils se virent assigner une grande chambre de trois lits plus un berceau pour la petite Prunille. Josh et Marie, le couple veillant sur les quatre enfants, posèrent leurs bagages sur le lit qu'ils partageraient. Nadia s'assit sur le sien, qu'elle aurait pour elle toute seule, le bébé sur les genoux. Elle lui caressa son duvet de cheveux noirs alors que la petite regardait, curieuse, la chambre spacieuse de ses yeux violets curieux. Jeremy et Robin sautèrent sur leur propre lit et commencèrent déjà se bagarrer amicalement dessus. Cependant, Marie s'intercepta.

- Tout doux, les garçons, on se calme ! s'exclama-t-elle.

C'était une très gentille femme, Marie. Elle pourrait faire une sublime maman. C'était une confidente à qui Nadia aimait se confier quand ça n'allait pas. Quant à Josh, il avait un grand humour que la jeune fille aimait bien.  
Lorsque chacun eu rangé ses affaires dans les petites armoires, ils prirent leurs sacs à dos et partirent, cette fois-ci, pour le parc d'attraction.  
A peine eurent-ils passé l'entrée, après avoir payé et s'être fait fouiller par les vigils, qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un monde coloré. Les petits soufflèrent, émerveillés, alors que le couple souriait, enchanté. Prunille poussa des bégaiements incompréhensibles mais qui se voulaient joyeux. Seule Nadia ne prit pas par à leur extase. Elle priait intérieurement pour sortir d'ici le plus vite possible.  
Le parc était réparti en trois lieux : Disney Village, Parc Disneyland et Disney Studio. Ils décidèrent de commencer par Parc Disneyland, là où ça faisait très bébé selon Nadia.

**O.O.O.O**

Mickey ouvrit d'un seul coup ses yeux. Il l'avait senti…  
Il se leva d'un seul bond du canapé sur lequel il se reposait, le cœur battant à chamade. Oui, ça ne faisait aucun doute, ce qu'il redoutait depuis longtemps était enfin arrivé. Il fonça jusqu'à sa chambre, ne faisant pas attention à son chien Pluto qui, d'abord assoupi sur le tapis de la pièce, leva ensuite des yeux fatigués vers lui, se demandant ce qui pressait autant son maître. La souris fouilla dans son armoire à toute vitesse, et finalement sorti deux éléments essentiels pour lui. Le premier fut un chapeau pointu et bleu, décoré d'étoiles argentées. Le deuxième fut une bague violette et brillante représentant la forme de la tête de Mickey. Il rangea ces deux accessoires dans un sac noir et fonça jusqu'à l'entrée de sa maison. Il claqua violemment la porte derrière lui.  
Mickey courut aussitôt, le plus vite possible, jusqu'à la maison d'un de ses amis, qui était aussi un peu son rival mais surtout son « frère » : Oswald.  
Evitant les autres passants sur son trajet, s'excusant s'il en bousculait certains, il arriva finalement à la maison du lapin. Elle était bien grande, contenant deux étages plus un grenier, et une cave, aussi. Cette baraque pouvait abriter toute une famille. Et c'était le cas : Oswald était papa de pleins de jeunes lapereaux ! D'ailleurs, une fois arrivé dans le jardin, Mickey eu la drôle de surprise de voir la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir d'un grand coup sec et de voir filer deux jeunes lapins de près d'une dizaine d'années tout droit vers lui, en riant de malice.

- Lloyd ! Floyd ! Revenez ici immédiatement ! cria alors la voix d'un adulte.

En reconnaissant la voix d'Oswald, Mickey accrocha son sac noir à son épaule et repêcha les deux lapereaux qui crièrent en riant une fois dans ses bras. La souris ne put s'empêcher de rigoler quand ils jouèrent avec ses oreilles.

- Tonton Mickey ! Papa, y'a tonton Mickey ! appela l'un des deux petits, à savoir Floyd.

Aussitôt, un plus grand lapin vêtu d'une salopette bleue, de chaussures marron et de gants blancs sorti à l'extérieur, essoufflé. Il avait certainement courut pour tenter de rattraper les jumeaux.  
Lorsqu'il vit la souris, il tenta un sourire fatigué.

- Ha… salut, vieux.  
- Ho, ho! Et bien ! s'exclama Mickey en s'approchant, reposant les deux petits au sol qui, au grand dam d'Oswald, repartirent en courant dans la maison. Ils ont l'air en forme, aujourd'hui.  
- Malheureusement pour moi, souffla le lapin au pelage noir.

Il fixa son frère un instant, puis demanda :

- Quel bon vent t'amène ?

Mickey se racla la gorge, regardant de droite à gauche. Les passants marchaient tranquillement sur les trottoirs, ne faisant nullement attention à eux. La souris se pencha alors vers Oswald.

- Je l'ai senti, Oswald. Il l'avait prédit, et comme il l'a dit, l'enfant est arrivé !

Le lapin écarquilla les yeux.

- Qu… quoi ? C'est vrai ? balbutia-t-il.  
- Puisque je te le dit !  
- Mais…

Oswald fixa sa maison, inquiet. Si ce qui leur avait été annoncé s'avérait vrai, alors il devrait partir avec Mickey loin, très loin de chez, ainsi que de sa petite amie Ortensia et leurs enfants, leurs nombreux enfants, au nombre de quatre cent vingt au total _ quoi que les plus âgés étaient partis vivre ailleurs pour leurs études ou pour faire leurs propres vies. Son frère regarda dans la même direction que lui, avec un petit sourire triste.

- Je sais que ça va être dur de partir pour toi, d'autant plus que toi et ta famille n'êtes là que depuis peu de temps. Mais c'est à nous, et à nous seul, que reviens cette mission, comme on l'a juré. Tu comprends ?

Le lapin baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, puis il hocha finalement de la tête. Après tout, Mickey aussi devrais se séparer de ses amis Donald et Dingo, ainsi que de sa très chère Minnie et de son fidèle Pluto.

- D'accord. Attends-moi ici, que je dise au revoir à Ortensia et aux enfants et que je prépare mon matériel…  
- En fait, je vais avoir besoin de ton téléphone, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, lui dit la souris. Je suis parti précipitamment et je n'y ai pas pensé.

Oswald leva ses yeux au ciel en soupirant, mais fit signe à son frère d'entrer avec lui dans la maison. A peine Mickey eut-il posé le pied à l'intérieur qu'il entendit des cris d'enfants joyeux, et vit pleins de lapereaux de toute les tailles, filles comme garçons, courir et s'amuser comme des fous partout dans la maison. Même si leurs deux parents possédaient un pelage noir, ils arboraient, eux, des couleurs diverses : il y en avait un bleu, un rose, un violet, etc. Ils étaient si nombreux que les deux frères durent faire attention où ils posèrent les pieds pour éviter d'en écraser.  
Après un parcours du combattant où les petits d'Oswald tentaient de sauter sur leur oncle pour leur dire bonjour, ils arrivèrent finalement en cuisine où Ortensia, une chatte au regard doux, habillée d'une robe rose et d'un petit chapeau de la même couleur, donnait le biberon à un bébé lapin logé dans ses bras et surveillait les triplés de un an qui jouaient à ses pieds. En remarquant l'arrivée de Mickey, elle afficha un beau sourire et se leva, le nourrisson toujours dans ses bras, pour lui donner une accolade de bienvenue.

- Bonjours Mickey ! le salua-t-elle. Je suis contente de te voir ! J'espère que les enfants n'ont pas été trop envahissants à ton arrivée…  
- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, rigola la souris, ils ont été plutôt sages aujourd'hui. De toute façon, je ne reste pas longtemps, j'aurais juste besoin du téléphone.

Elle lui indiqua l'emplacement du téléphone et ainsi, il put composer le numéro de la maison de Minnie pour lui parler. Oswald, lui, monta à l'étage préparer son matériel.

« Allo ? » fit la voix de la souris femelle dans le combiné.  
- Minnie ? C'est Mickey, dit son petit ami avec un sourire.  
« Mickey ! Je suis vraiment contente de t'entendre ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »  
- En fait, je voulais que tu sois au courant… Hum… Je vais devoir partir, Minnie.

Il avait la gorge serré en lui disant ça, et appréhendait la réaction de sa bien-aimée face à cette nouvelle.

« Partir ? souffla finalement Minnie. Mais, où ça ? Et pendant combien de temps ? »  
- Minnie, tu te souviens de cette prophétie dont je t'ai parlé, et de cette mission qu'on a confié à moi et à Oswald ? C'est pour ça que je pars, Minnie. C'est le moment. Et je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais à la maison.

Il avala de travers, attendant la réponse de l'autre souris.

« Je comprends, fit-elle finalement d'une voix triste. Alors je t'attendrais, mon chéri. »

Un sourire triste fendit les lèvres de Mickey.

- Tu diras à Dingo et à Donald pourquoi je suis parti, d'accord ? Et tu pourras aussi t'occuper de Pluto pendant mon absence ?  
« Je le ferais. Mickey ? »  
- Oui ?  
« … Je t'aime. »  
- Oh… Minnie… Je t'aime aussi.

Il embrassa le combiné avant de raccrocher, le cœur lourd. Il se retourna et regarda tous les lapereaux qui s'amusaient aux alentours. Les plus grands, qui devaient avoir entre quatorze et dix-sept ans, ramenaient parfois à l'ordre les plus jeunes. En voyant cette immense famille, Mickey soupira. Ce n'était certes pas évident d'être parent mais… parfois, il souhaitait avoir deux ou trois petits bambins à s'occuper, lui aussi. Sauf qu'il n'osait pas faire le pas pour demander la main à Minnie, il n'était jamais sûr si c'était le bon moment ou non.  
Finalement, Oswald descendit les escaliers et revint avec son propre sac, marron celui-ci. Son frère le suivit jusqu'au salon ou Ortensia tentait de calmer deux de ses enfants qui se bagarraient pour un jouet. Elle parvint à les séparer avant d'être interpellé par son petit ami. Ce dernier toussota avant de prendre la parole.

- Ortensia, il va falloir que je parte pour une… mission, dit-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est à propos de…  
- Oui, soupira le lapin. Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite après notre arrivée dans ce monde, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

La chatte le regarda, attristée, avant de plonger dans ses bras pour qu'ils échangent un câlin chargé d'amour.

- Promet-moi de revenir sain et sauf, souffla-t-elle.  
- C'est promit, mon amour, murmura-t-il. Veille bien sur les enfants.

Il s'écarta d'elle et posa son regard vers les plus grands.

- Vous aiderez bien votre mère à veiller sur vos frères et sœurs, d'accord ?  
- Oui, papa, dirent-ils en cœur.

Le lapin envoya un baiser soufflé à toute sa famille, avant de leur faire un signe de la main et de partir de la maison, suivit de Mickey.  
Les deux amis marchèrent ensuite un moment dans la ville, à la recherche d'un coin tranquille ou personne n'allait. Ils se stoppèrent dans un coin du parc du centre-ville où très peu de personnes se promenaient. Avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, ils regardèrent de tous les côtés voir si personne ne les prendrait en flagrant délit. Mais même pas un chat ne pointait le bout de son museau, alors ils sortirent leurs affaires de leurs sacs.  
Oswald avait récupéré une ceinture noire à mettre autour de sa taille et une autre, de la même couleur, pour entourer son torse de l'épaule à la hanche. Enfin, il sorti l'artillerie : deux pistolets dont les balles et les recharges étaient diversifiées, partant des balles électriques aux balles acides, et un arc avec des flèches elles-mêmes variantes. Il croisa le regard mi surpris, mi amusé de Mickey.

- Quoi ?  
- Oh ! rien, juste que… c'est beaucoup !  
- Il faut bien se préparer au pire, dit le lapin en haussant des épaules. Et le grand inventeur que je suis n'a pas écarté la dangerosité de l'aventure qui nous attend.

Mickey soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de fouiller dans son propre sac et d'en retirer le chapeau bleu aux étoiles argentées et la bague violette. Oswald indiqua cette dernière du doigt.

- On doit donner ça à l'enfant ? demanda-t-il.  
- C'est la plus puissante des armes que notre… « père »… a pu créer quand il a su pour la prophétie, répondit la souris en plaçant le chapeau de magicien sur sa tête. Il a voulu que ce soit ça que notre cher élu utilise pour combattre. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse l'utiliser.  
- Si tu le dis. Allez, dépêchons-nous !

Mickey mis la bague à son doigt en attendant que son véritable possesseur ne l'acquière, puis ferma les yeux et, bras tendu devant lui, se concentra. La puissante magie contenue dans le chapeau se propagea dans tout son corps, et il senti une intense chaleur dans le creux de sa poitrine. Son frère le fixa, notant ses sourcils froncés et ses dents serrées. Enfin, une lumière bleutée se dégagea de ses mains gantées. Mickey ouvrit les yeux et écarta soudainement les bras. Comme une vague, cette lumière s'agrandit et enveloppa les deux amis, comme une bulle. La lumière devint alors aussi multicolore qu'une aurore boréale, et des centaines d'étoiles apparurent autour d'eux. En vérité, il s'agissait de d'autres mondes. Oswald et Mickey se trouvaient désormais loin de chez eux, juste grâce à ce sort. Ils venaient d'entrer dans l'espace-temps.  
La souris noire souffla un coup, avant de se concentrer. Qu'elle étoile représentait le monde réel, déjà ?

**O.O.O.O**

Lorsque toute la troupe arriva au tout début de Main Street, John siffla en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, sous le sourire amusé de sa femme.

- Wouah ! C'est vraiment incroyable, cette rue, comme ça… souffla-t-il.  
- Regardez ! s'exclama Jeremy en sautillant comme un petit fou. Y'a le château de la Belle au Bois Dormant là-bas !

En effet, on pouvait voir un très grand château rose au loin, bien après Main Street. Des milliers de gens allaient ou partaient de cet endroit. Nadia soupira, dépitée.

- Alors, par quoi on commence, les enfants ? demanda Marie en sortant la carte du parc et en s'agenouillant pour être à la hauteur des deux garçons.  
- Discoveryland ! s'écria Robin. Il parait qui y'a plein d'attractions en rapport avec le futur, et puis y'a Buzz l'Eclair et Star Wars là-bas !  
- Moi, je veux faire Fantasyland, dit son ami, y'a l'attraction de Peter Pan là-bas ! Et aussi le labyrinthe d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles !  
- Et toi, John ? demanda Marie en tournant son regard bleu vers lui.  
- Hm… J'aurais bien aimé faire Adventureland pour voir les méchants pirates ! fit son mari en grognant et en gesticulant comme un pirate, ce qui fit rire les deux garçons.  
- J'aurais bien aimé faire quelques boutiques à Main Street, murmura tout haut Marie.

Evidemment, Prunille, encore trop jeune pour parler correctement, ne pouvait pas donner son avis, et ce contenta de baragouiner quelque chose, on ne su quoi. Marie se tourna vers Nadia.

- Et toi, ma grande, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ?

Nadia leva ses yeux verts d'eau vers la jeune femme, les dents serrées. Un petit vent frais vint caresser ses cheveux châtains coupés courts comme ceux des garçons, ne laissant que quelques mèches longues près des oreilles et une frange lui arrivant à ses sourcils souvent froncés, comme maintenant. Elle détourna ensuite son regard boudeur vers ses pieds.

- Je m'en fiche totalement. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer.

Elle entendit le soupir exaspéré de John et des garçons, puis senti la main tendre de Marie se poser sur son épaule.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de divertissement enfantin, Nadia, mais nous sommes venus ici pour faire plaisir à tout le monde.  
- Pff… c'est clair qu'on a pensé à moi en venant ici !  
- Bon, Nadia, s'exclama John, en colère, ça suffit maintenant ! Il n'y a pas que toi dans le monde, il faut aussi savoir faire plaisir aux autres ! Alors tu arrêtes de râler, comprit ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, tout en se reculant, prête à partir loin d'eux.

- Arrête de me donner des ordres ! T'es pas mon père, comprit ?!

Il se figea, alors que la jeune fille se mettait déjà à courir parmi la foule malgré les hurlements d'appel de Marie. Robin et Jeremy se regardèrent, gênés et apeurés par la situation qui se déroulait. Nadia disparut parmi les milliers de personnes marchant sur Main Street, pendant que John baissait la tête, attristé par les paroles qu'elle lui avait lancées.  
Mais c'était la vérité : il n'était pas son père, comme Marie n'était pas sa mère. En fait, ils n'étaient les parents d'aucun de ces enfants. Juste une famille d'accueil qui avait recueilli des orphelins.

**O.O.O.O**

Nadia ne dépassa Main Street. Elle avait en horreur la vue de ce château rose bonbon, au loin. Alors, avant de dépasser la limite séparant la rue à Fantasyland, elle courut jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches qui, heureusement pour elle, n'étaient occupées par personne d'autre, et claqua violemment la porte derrière elle.  
Elle se dirigea vers le lavabo, la rage aux dents, et ouvrit le robinet. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide pour se calmer les nerfs, puis s'essuya avec le sopalin sur le côté. Lorsqu'elle fut sèche, elle souffla un coup, inspira fortement, expira, et osa lever son nez en direction du miroir juste devant elle.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle y vit ? Une jeune adolescente de treize ans qui venait de dire la plus horrible chose de la Terre.  
Sa colère disparut et laissa place à du remord. Oh ! mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Comment avait-elle pu dire une telle monstruosité à John ? Oui, il n'était pas son père, mais il méritait d'en être un. Lui et Marie n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir un enfant, alors ils en recueillaient chez eux pendant un certain temps, histoire de leur donner un peu d'amour. Et puis, c'étaient des personnes admirables : ils avaient bien voulu la recueillirent elle, alors qu'elle n'était pas la plus joyeuse des orphelines qu'ils aient pu trouver. Elle se passa la main sur le visage. Maintenant, elle allait devoir s'excuser pour ce qu'elle avait dit. Enfin, il fallait d'abord retrouver la petite troupe dans toute cette foule. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin…  
Tout à coup, le sol se mit à trembler légèrement. Nadia sursauta. Le miroir devant elle bougeait au même rythme que le séisme, qui devenait de plus en plus important. Effrayée par cet évènement, elle se roula en boule au sol, protégeant sa nuque. Et elle fit bien : les miroirs parcourant les lavabos ne supportèrent pas le tremblement de terre plus longtemps, et ils se brisèrent tous en même temps, arrachant un cri de peur à la jeune fille. Certains morceaux tombèrent sur elle, et l'un d'entre eux réussit à se planter dans la chair de son bras, lui arrachant une grimace. De mieux en mieux, cette journée !  
Le séisme se mit à se réduire petit à petit, les secousses devinrent plus légères, jusqu'à ce que tout se stoppe. Nadia releva la tête, encore sous le choc de l'évènement. Que venait-il de se passer, exactement ? À croire qu'avoir été secouée dans tous les sens lui avait emmêlé les idées. Elle se releva sur ses pieds, retirant au passage le bout de verre planté dans son bras avec une grimace de douleur. Elle posa sa main sur sa légère blessure et sorti des toilettes, inquiète pour sa famille d'accueil et les autres enfants.  
Sauf qu'elle eut droit à un spectacle qui la figea sur place.  
Il n'y avait pas un chat. Pas de foule, pas d'enfants qui rit, pas d'adultes qui jacassent, rien. Comme si toutes les personnes présentent dans le parc s'étaient faites éradiquer par le tremblement de terre. Nadia osa s'avancer, les yeux grands ouverts, bouche bée, et tremblante. C'était impossible ! Elle n'était quand même pas toute seule ?  
Ses pas résonnèrent sur les pavés de main Street.

- Euh… hé, ho ? appela-t-elle.

Mais on ne lui répondit pas.  
Elle inspira, expira en grande vitesse. Le stress et la peur faisaient battre son cœur à chamade. Ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout. Et s'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar, alors elle priait pour vite se réveiller !  
Soudain, elle sentie une présence à quelque mètres derrière elle. Effrayée, elle se tourna vers l'individu. Mais il n'avait rien d'humain.  
En fait, il s'agissait d'une masse noire et opaque, comme de l'encre, d'une grande épaisseur et d'une assez haute taille, qui voletait à un mètre du sol. En voyant cette chose, Nadia déglutit. Elle frissonna d'autant plus lorsque, dans cette masse noire, apparut un visage effrayant à peine plus claire, avec des orbites vides, un nez plat et pas de bouche apparente.

- C'est… c'est quoi, ce truc ? souffla-t-elle d'angoisse, en se reculant.

En la voyant reculer, la chose se rapprocha. Ok, c'était certain, maintenant : elle en voulait après elle. Nadia ne demanda pas son reste, se tourna en direction du château en tombant presque au sol et courut le plus vite possible en hurlant de peur, tandis que son assaillante la poursuivait, cette fois-ci, avec une bouche grande ouverte et édentée.

**O.O.O.O**

Une lumière bleue en forme de bulle apparue dans la tour du château de la Belle au Bois Dormant, puis s'évapora pour laisser place à Mickey et à Oswald. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

- Je déteste les voyages inter-dimensionnels, gémit-il en portant ses mains à sa tête et à son ventre.  
- Il va falloir t'y faire, dit Mickey avec un sourire amusé, c'est qu'on va en visiter, des mondes !  
- Oh… non…

Ils remarquèrent finalement l'endroit où ils avaient atterrit, et sursautèrent en pensant qu'un humain pourrait passer par là. Mais il n'y avait personne, à leur grand étonnement.

- Euh… dans le monde réel, c'est pas censé être bondé dans les parcs Disney ? demanda le lapin.

Son frère s'avança jusqu'à un balcon, inquiet qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit même à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il découvrit le parc, il écarquilla les yeux.

- Oswald, on a un problème…

Oswald arriva en courant à ses côtés et découvrit, tout comme lui, qu'il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, le parc était bel et bien ouvert à cette heure-ci. Le fait qu'aucun humain ne marchait dans les allées signifiait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose.

- C'est pas vrai… tu penses que la prophétie a commencé à se réaliser ? demanda le lapin en se rongeant le gant.  
- La prophétie dit que le Mal et l'élu feraient leur apparition au même moment… alors oui.

Ils entendirent tout à coup un hurlement, celui d'une fille, et se figèrent d'effroi. Au loin, une forme humaine courait en direction du château, et elle était suivit par une masse noire quelque peu imposante. Les deux camarades se regardèrent, et sur un même accord, filèrent dans les escaliers.

**O.O.O.O**

Nadia continuait à courir à en perdre haleine. Elle ne devait pas s'arrêter, ou sinon la mort serait son dernier voyage !  
Mais, fatiguée, elle trébucha sans faire exprès, se tordant la cheville et criant de surprise et de douleur. Elle tapa face contre terre, le souffle court, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez mal au bras, voilà que son pied l'élançait ! Elle gémit tout en s'asseyant et en dirigeant son regard vers la créature qui lui voulait du mal. Elle déglutit : son visage macabre n'était qu'à quelques décimètres du siens. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'arrêta, tandis qu'elle sentait sa fin proche. La chose ouvrit une nouvelle fois une énorme bouche édentée et fondit sur elle, lui arrachant un hurlement de terreur.  
Tout à coup, la masse noire se recula en poussant ce qui semblait un cri de douleur. Elle venait de recevoir quelque chose en plein dans le front. Nadia reconnu là la forme d'une flèche, qui, soudain, propagea de l'électricité dans toute la créature, la faisant hurler plus violemment. La jeune fille ne bougea plus, horrifiée et fascinée par ce spectacle effrayant. Qui avait bien pu envoyer le projectile ?  
La réponse fut vite donner lorsque deux êtres, qui n'étaient pas humains, atterrir juste devant elle. L'un était une souris noire portant une salopette rouge, un chapeau de magicien, des gants blancs et des chaussures marron. L'autre était un lapin noir avec les mêmes gants et les mêmes chaussures, cependant sa salopette était bleue, et il n'avait pas de chapeau mais des ceintures noires sur lesquelles étaient accrochés deux pistolets, des flèches et sans aucun doute l'arc qu'il tenait à la main. En voyant ses deux petits personnages, Nadia resta bouche bée.

- J'vois qu'on est arrivé à temps, dit le lapin en surveillant le monstre, prêt à envoyer une autre flèche. Occupe-toi de la fille.

La souris hocha de la tête et se tourna vers elle. Lorsque Nadia vit son visage, elle s'arrêta de respirer.  
C'était Mickey Mouse ! Impossible ! Elle devait réellement être en train de rêver ! Entre cette chose qui voulait la tuer et ses deux sauveurs irréels, y'avait de quoi s'inquiéter sur son état de santé !

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Elle voulut se reculer, apeurée, mais soudain son bras et son pied la firent grimacer, et au même moment, lui rappelèrent qu'elle ne rêvait rien du tout, que tout ceci était réel. Mickey afficha un regard inquiet et s'approcha davantage. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur le bras de Nadia, cette dernière frissonna. Non, ce n'était pas du tout un rêve ! Cette souris était aussi réelle que ce qu'elle vivait ! Elle le senti passer sa main sur la coupure à son bras et serra les dents. Bon sang, dire qu'un si petit morceau de verre l'avait bien blessé ! Elle senti tout à coup une chaleur sur sa blessure, qui non seulement l'apaisa intérieurement, mais aussi soulagea sa douleur. En tournant la tête, elle vit alors que de la main de Mickey s'échappait une douce lumière rose. Captivée, elle ne bougea plus et darda ses yeux sur l'opération magique qui se déroulait. Lorsque Mickey ne propagea plus de lumière, Nadia constata avec stupéfaction qu'elle n'avait plus de coupure à cet endroit. La souris opéra de la même façon avec la cheville, et la chaleur qui s'y diffusa soulagea la jeune fille.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il ensuite avec un sourire.  
- Je… euh… je crois…  
- Mickey, je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main, là ! s'exclama tout à coup son compagnon.

Les effets de la flèche s'étaient estompés, et désormais la chose se redressait, prête à leur faire payer leur affront. Elle poussa un hurlement grave qui firent grimacer les deux compagnons et l'humaine. La mascotte de Disney se releva et joignit ses mains, se concentrant sur son sort. Une lumière verte apparue dans ses mains, et se changea, lorsqu'il les écarta, en une boule de plasma verte aussi grosse que sa tête. Il prit de l'élan et lança son sort en plein dans le visage de la créature, qui se fit propulser à plusieurs mètres de là dans une lumière verdâtre. Le sol trembla quand elle le percuta violemment.  
Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant de la voir se relever. Plus personne ne bougea, attendant de voir si l'un ou l'autre tenterait quelque chose. Mais finalement, d'une voix d'outre-tombe qui glaça le sang des deux compagnons et de l'humaine, la masse noire d'encre leur parla :

_Vous pensez pouvoir vaincre notre maître… mais il a déjà envoyé tous ses sbires dans chaque monde ! Le Mal est partout, désormais, vous n'aurez aucune chance de le vaincre !_  
- Dis-nous plutôt ce que tu as fait des humains qui se trouvaient ici ! lui lança Mickey, les sourcils froncés.  
_D'autres sbires les ont enlevés, ils sont déjà très certainement sous les ordres de notre maître à l'heure qu'il est. Je suis resté pour m'occuper de l'élu, qui s'avère être cette enfant…_

Nadia se figea. Quoi, il parlait d'elle, là ?  
Le lapin grogna, avant de décocher une seconde flèche qui toucha le monstre dans sa masse sombre, le faisant crier. Cette fois, il n'y eu aucun courant électrique : à la place, une explosion qui éparpilla la chose dans tous les coins. Ils regardèrent pendant un petit moment l'endroit où se tenait le monstre il y a un instant, puis la souris et le lapin se tournèrent à nouveau vers la jeune fille. Elle les regardait avec de grands yeux choqués.

- Je crois que c'est le temps des explications, dit le lapin avec un sourire.  
- J'imagine que je m'en charge, dit Mickey en levant les yeux en l'air.

**O.O.O.O**

- Tu me connais très certainement : je suis Mickey Mouse, la mascotte de Disney, dit la souris avec un sourire.

Ils s'étaient installés à l'intérieur de la tour du château de la Belle au Bois Dormant pour parler. Assis sur le sol, Mickey commençait déjà à lui raconter le problème. Pour l'instant, il en était aux présentations.

- Ouais… mascotte, mascotte… grogna Oswald en levant les yeux vers l'extérieur.  
- Pourquoi il râle, celui-là ? demanda Nadia en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Hé, j'ai un nom, ma grande !  
- C'est une vieille histoire entre nous deux, dit la souris en soupirant d'exaspération. Son nom est Oswald the Lucky Rabbit.  
- Jamais entendu parler, dit la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

Le lapin soupira et baissa la tête, dépité. Des fois, il se demandait s'il portait bien son nom « Lucky Rabbit »… Enfin, il n'était arrivé que récemment dans le monde de Mickey, le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore connu pouvait s'expliquer.

- Bon, sinon, pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Maintenant que je sais que _ malheureusement _ tout ceci n'est pas un rêve, il va bien falloir expliquer votre apparition dans le monde réel !  
- J'y viens, dit Mickey. Nous sommes ici pour toi… comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- Nadia Clint, répondit-elle avec un brin de mélancolie dans le regard, ce qui surprit la souris. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec moi pour que vous veniez ici ?  
- Il y a que tu es spéciale, Nadia. Tu es l'élue qui sauvera notre monde et le tiens !

Les yeux qu'elle lui afficha l'empressa de continuer :

- En fait, tout commença par un homme : Walt Disney. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était un humain ordinaire, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était en réalité un magicien. Cependant, ses pouvoirs lui avaient été donné par une entité, il ne savait qui elle était, qui avait vu en lui un grand homme remplit d'imagination ainsi qu'un cœur baigné dans le rêve. Cette entité voulait qu'il créé un deuxième monde, avec ses pouvoirs et son imagination, parallèle à la Terre pour maintenir cette dernière. En effet, ce deuxième monde, remplit de fantaisie et de rêve, était transmis au monde réel par des dessins animés que, j'en suis certains, tu connais très bien.  
- Les dessins animés Disney, murmura Nadia.  
- Tout à fait ! Dans le monde d'où moi et Oswald venons, lorsqu'un dessin animé est créé ici sur Terre, il devient un nouveau royaume là-bas. Walt à utiliser un sort pour que cela continue de cette façon, même après sa mort. C'est ainsi que nos deux mondes se maintiennent : nous donnons du rêve, et lorsque vous les ressentez, c'est bénéfique pour nous.  
- Mais pourquoi cette entité a demandé à Walt de faire ce monde ?  
- Justement, c'est là où le monstre de tout à l'heure à un rapport : l'entité, avant de confié ses pouvoirs à Walt, lui avait parlé d'une prophétie qui menaçait de se réaliser : un Mal, longtemps enfouit dans l'espace-temps, menaçait de se réveiller dans les années à suivre. Pour empêcher, ou en tout cas retarder son arrivée, l'entité voulait créer cet échange de rêve, car le rêve est la plus puissante magie protectrice de l'univers. Et c'est là où il créa Oswald.  
- Il n'avait pas encore mis en place le deuxième monde que j'étais né, dit le lapin avec un sourire. Il m'a donné la vie dans le monde réel le temps de le créer l'autre, et il m'a raconté pour la prophétie. Un jour, le Mal se réveillerait, mais un enfant apparaitrait aussi pour le détruire. Cependant, selon l'entité, il aurait besoin d'être guidé pour pouvoir réussir, et c'est donc à moi que Walt avait confié cette mission.

Il jeta alors un drôle de regard vers Mickey.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu pointe le bout de ton museau ! grogna-t-il.  
- Il va falloir que je te le dise combien de fois, Oswald, Walt pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais te récupérer et que tu ne pourrais jamais faire partie du deuxième monde ! Alors il m'a créé pour que je puisse accomplir cette mission à ta place. Mais maintenant que tu es revenu, deux accompagnateurs, ça ne sera pas de trop !  
- Hé, ho ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Je me fiche de vos histoires, moi ce que je veux savoir, c'est mon rôle.

Les deux frères se regardèrent encore un peu, avant de se tourner vers elle. Ils remettraient cette discussion à plus tard.

- Oui, donc, ton rôle là-dedans, continua Mickey, c'est celui de sauver notre monde et le tien, et pour ça, il faudra que tu viennes avec nous dans chaque royaume pour tous les libérer du Mal. Toi seule le peux, le sort des deux mondes repose entre tes mains.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux. Alors comme ça, elle devrait faire un extraordinaire voyage pour sauver Blanche-Neige, Cendrillon et elle ne savait quelle autre princesse encore… Elle allait devoir entrer dans leurs contes, leurs royaumes, accompagné d'un lapin et d'une souris.  
Elle se leva, l'air dur.

- Désolé, les gars, mais votre voyage Disney, il sera sans moi.  
- QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent-ils en se levant d'un bond.  
- Primo, je suis pas une enfant. Vous voyez ? Je suis grande, j'ai treize ans, et le terme adolescente me convient bien mieux, alors je suis certainement pas votre élue. Secondo, le voyage dans un incroyable monde Disney remplit de petites fées et gna gna gna, il m'enchante pas.  
- Non mais tu te rends comptes de ce que tu dis ? s'exclama Oswald. C'est la réalité, ma grande, ton monde et le nôtre sont en danger, et y'a que toi pour les sauver ! Si tu fais rien, on va tous y passer ! Et puis, si, tu es une enfant, à treize ans on est encore loin d'être adulte !  
- Je ne suis pas une enfant, d'accord ? cria-t-elle. J'ai jamais été une enfant, que ce soit clair pour vous deux ! Je… je…

Elle se stoppa et baissa la tête, les dents serrées. Une série de flashs remonta en sa mémoire, comme un fléau qu'elle aurait pourtant aimé se débarrasser à tout jamais. Mickey soupira de tristesse et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui prit la main et plaça quelque chose dedans. Lorsque Nadia ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit une bague violette en forme de tête de Mickey.

- Walt a créé cette arme pour toi, il y a mis toute la puissance qu'il a pu, dit-il doucement. Je ne sais pas quels sont ses véritables effets, mais, simplement pour lui, utilise-la et combat à nos côtés, je t'en prie.

Elle fixa la bague, puis la souris, et à nouveau la bague. Ses yeux s'y reflétaient comme dans un miroir. Et ce miroir lui montrait la fille qu'elle était. Avait-elle envi de le faire ? Pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retourner à une vie banale ou presque, sans ennuis, et que tout ceci ne soit jamais arrivé. Mais c'était réel, et finalement, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si tout reposait sur elle, autant faire quelque chose pour empêcher le pire d'arriver. Elle soupira.

- Bon, d'accord. A condition que je puisse revenir dans le monde réel pour retrouver mon vrai environnement !

Des sourires enchantés apparurent sur les visages des deux frères.

- Super ! s'exclama Mickey. Alors maintenant, nous partons !  
- Et avec quel moyen de transport? demanda Nadia avec un sourire moqueur.

Sourire qu'il lui renvoya bien en formant une lumière bleue entre ses mains.

- Celui-ci.

Il écarta d'un seul coup les bras et ils furent tous les trois enveloppés par la lumière bleue. Fascinée, la jeune fille regarda la magie se propager tout autour d'elle, puis laisser place un grand espace qui semblait être l'intérieur d'une aurore boréale, parsemée d'étoiles du sol _ elle aurait cru marcher sur du verre ou même flotter, car le sol était semblable au reste _ au plafond. Le lapin et la souris s'amusèrent de sa surprise.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de chose, avoua-t-elle finalement en reprenant ses esprits.  
- Cet endroit est l'espace-temps, dit Mickey. Il m'a fallu du temps pour apprendre à voyager de royaumes en royaumes de cette façon.  
- Je vois. Et on commence par quoi ?  
- Sachant qu'il vaut mieux commencer par le plus vieux royaume pour finir avec le plus récent, devine qui on va allez visiter en première, répondit Oswald avec un sourire moqueur.

Nadia écarquilla les yeux, puis baissa la tête, dépitée.

- Oh, chouette… murmura-t-elle.

Mickey se tourna vers les étoiles, cherchant leur premier royaume à sauver.  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il toucha la bonne étoile que l'aventure commença réellement…

* * *

**Et voilà! Au prochain chapitre, qui sera aussi le début de la première partie (Lorsqu'on commence une aventure dans un royaume, une nouvelle partie de l'histoire commence), l'aventure va réellement commencer! Je vous laisse deviner quel est donc ce premier royaume que nos compagnons de route vont visiter en premier!**  
**Pour ce qui est du nombre de royaume, je vais m'arrêter à Raiponce (Sauf si un autre Classique que je jugerait vraiment bon sort). Je répète aussi que je ne prend pas en compte les Pixars.**  
**Sur ce, rendez-vous à la Partie 1, Chapitre 1 pour le début de l'épopée!**


	3. Partie 1, Chapitre 1

**Hello les amis! Je reviens avec le grand, le vrai début de l'incroyable aventure qui attend Nadia et ses compagnons de route! Voici donc, pour votre plus grand plaisir (et le mien), le premier chapitre de la première partie de notre grande épopée!**

**Pour anecdote: vous vous souvenez, dans le prologue, j'ai dit que les lapereaux d'Oswald n'avaient pas le même âge et pas la même couleur? Le premier, c'est parce que je vois mal Ortensia mettre au monde 420 enfants en même temps sans en mourir, donc je leur met à chacun un âge différent. Le deuxième, c'est parce que je veux qu'on puisse les différencier, par rapport à Epic Mickey où, comme ils sont tous bleus, on ne peut pas les distinguer.**  
**Et pour répondre à une question: non, le Roi Lion n'est pas un Pixar, mais bien un classique.**

**Allez, maintenant, enjoy le chapitre!**

* * *

**PARTIE 1 : BLANCHE-NEIGE ET LES SEPT NAINS**

**CHAPITRE 1**

Le froid. Voilà ce que Nadia ressentit en tout premier après que Mickey eut choisi leur première destination et que le paysage pareil à une aurore boréale disparaisse autour d'eux. Elle s'était soudainement sentie bizarre tandis que tout devenait bleu autour d'eux, et qu'une lumière vive les aveugles elle, Mickey et Oswald. Et puis la lumière avait laissé place à ce froid mordant qui lui faisait claquer des dents, et l'obligeait à se recroqueviller sur elle, à genoux.  
Ce froid venait tout droit d'un vent glacial, qui emportait sur son passage des milliers de flocons de neige. Nadia n'en croyait pas ses yeux : elle partait du monde réel, quand il faisait jour et que le soleil chauffait les peaux, et puis elle se retrouvait dans un royaume enfoncé sous une grosse couche de neige, et la lune bien ronde se tenait haut dans le ciel !  
La jeune fille se frictionna les bras en gémissant. Elle voulait un bon feu de cheminée, là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Et puis, ils étaient où les deux autres énergumènes ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne les vit nulle part. Ils ne l'avaient quand même pas envoyé toute seule dans ce royaume où il faisait un froid de canard !

- Oswald ! appela-t-elle. Mickey ! Vous êtes où ?

Elle entendit alors du mouvement derrière elle, et se retourna vers un tas de neige qui semblait bouger de l'intérieur. Intriguée, elle s'approcha, et alors qu'elle allait toucher la nappe blanche d'eau gelée, une oreille sortie d'un seul coup, la faisant reculer. Une deuxième oreille de lapin se dégagea de la neige, puis deux bras, et enfin la tête d'Oswald, qui semblait plutôt mécontent d'avoir atterrit là-dedans. Mickey, juste à côté, ne mit pas longtemps pour que son propre museau ne se pointe à l'extérieur du tas de neige.

- Mickey, la prochaine fois, fais-nous atterrir dans un endroit plus chaleureux que ça ! s'exclama le lapin en se dégageant totalement.  
- Arf… désolé, j'ai encore quelques petits soucis à ce niveau-là, s'excusa la mascotte de Disney en l'imitant.

Ils enlevèrent la neige de leur pelage noir, et la souris déterra son chapeau de magicien de dessous la nappe blanche. Mickey tapota l'intérieur du chapeau pour faire tomber les traces de neige, puis le remit sur sa tête. A nouveau, il senti une puissance magique l'envahir.

- Bon… arriva à articuler Nadia entre ses claquements de dents, c'est pas tout… mais… faudrait trouver… un abri…  
- Ouais… bonne idée, approuva Oswald en se mettant à claquer des dents à son tour.

Avant qu'ils ne les imitent, son frère leva ses mains en l'air et une douce lumière orangée en sortie.

- Venez vers moi, demanda-t-il.

Les deux autres s'exécutèrent et alors, une bulle orangée se créa autour d'eux. Le froid disparu instantanément, et Nadia eu l'impression d'être entré en plein cœur d'un chauffage. Elle sourit, béat, contente de retrouver la douceur de la chaleur. Elle remarqua alors que les flocons qui se posaient sur ce bouclier magique fondaient instantanément.

- Je ne tiendrais pas toute une éternité comme ça, dit-il, alors dépêchons-nous de trouver un coin où s'abriter.

Ils avancèrent en ne s'éloignant pas les uns des autres pour ne pas briser la bulle protectrice, et étudièrent en même temps le paysage autour d'eux. Il n'y avait pas énormément d'arbres, cela ressemblait donc plus à une plaine. Ils virent, à quelques kilomètres à leur gauche, un petit village où les lumières étaient encore allumées. Un peu plus loin se trouvait un énorme édifice qui possédait des tours si hautes qu'elles atteignaient certainement les nuages les plus proches. La lune éclairait les pierres dorées et rosées de ce bâtiment. A ce spectacle, Nadia ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir émerveillé. C'était un château. Un incroyable château.  
Et elle devina bien vite à qui il pouvait appartenir…

**O.O.O.O**

Le trio entra dans le village. Il n'y avait que très peu de personnes de sorties sous cette bourrasque de neige et ce froid glacial. Pour Nadia, ce fut comme s'il elle était tombé en plein Moyen-Age : les maisons, les vêtements, tout ceci n'appartenaient pas à son temps. Dire qu'elle, elle pouvait s'occuper avec des jeux vidéo et un IPod, ici, les enfants jouaient au cheval à bascule et à la poupée en bois.  
Ils attirèrent évidemment l'attention des rares villageois de sortis. Ils se murmurèrent des choses à l'oreille en les pointant parfois du doigt.

- Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit, dit alors Oswald. Il faudrait demander un abri, et vite !  
- Curieusement, je doute qu'ils acceptent de nous héberger, fit l'élue, dépitée. A cette époque, voir quelqu'un faire de la magie signifie qu'on est des êtres du Mal. Et puis, un lapin et une souris qui parle, ainsi qu'une fille qui portent un jean, ça va pas trop le faire…

Ils entendirent soudainement des claquements derrière eux. En se retournant, ils découvrirent qu'il s'agissait en fait du bruit des sabots de plusieurs chevaux sur le sol enneigé. Le tout premier, un beau blanc, transportait sur lui un homme bien vêtu pour les hivers rudes. Sa cape rouge flotta derrière lui tandis que son destrier ralentissait l'allure de son trot. Ses habits étaient principalement rouges et blancs, et il portait un chapeau lui-même rouge sur sa tête couverte d'une chevelure châtain. En voyant ces trois personnages enveloppés dans une douce bulle orangée, qui semblait être maintenue par l'un d'entre eux, il leva la main pour faire signe aux autres cavaliers de s'arrêter et mit son cheval au pas, pour finalement l'arrêter juste à côté d'eux.  
Et là, Nadia le reconnu…  
C'était le prince charmant de Blanche-Neige !

- Majesté, salua Mickey en s'inclinant.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il senti sa magie épuisée, et dans un soupir de fatigue, la bulle chauffante se dissipa, ce qui les replongea dans le froid. Contrairement aux habitants du village, ils n'étaient pas habillés pour la saison, ce que le prince remarqua vite. Il détacha sa cape et se retira du dos de son cheval, puis enveloppa les trois compagnons qui se collèrent les uns contre les autres dedans.

- Merci… dit Oswald en reniflant.  
- Si je ne me trompe pas, vous n'êtes pas du pays, dit le prince avec un sourire amusé.  
- C'est une histoire compliquée, dit Mickey. Mais nous étions venus ici pour vous rencontrer et vous en parler.

Nadia leva les yeux en l'air. Elle n'avait pas envie de se coltiner tous les personnages de Disney, pitié !

- Vous êtes surement venu de très loin pour m'en parler, ça à l'air grave.  
- Plus grave que vous ne l'imaginez, Altesse, confirma la souris.

Inquiet par ces paroles, le prince charmant se releva et fit signe à deux cavaliers de venir. Il leur demanda de prendre chacun un des étrangers. Pour sa part, il aida Mickey à monter sur son cheval, juste devant lui. La souris ayant gardé la cape du prince, ses camarades se mirent à grelotter sur le dos des deux autres chevaux. Alors, très vite, il ordonna à la cavalerie d'avancer au trot jusqu'au château.  
Les flocons tombèrent en plein dans les cheveux et le visage de Nadia, qui continuait à se frictionner les bras pour se réchauffer. Le cavalier derrière elle lui jetait parfois des coups d'œil. Il devait surement se questionner sur pourquoi cette fille portait les cheveux courts et s'habillait étrangement _ d'ailleurs, elle portait ce qui semblait être un bas pour les hommes, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait habillée en homme ?  
Après une minute de trotte, Nadia découvrit qu'ils étaient tout proches du château. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'abord à une écurie royale où les chevaux furent laissés aux soins des palefreniers, puis ils passèrent un portail doré qui appartenant à la muraille entourant le château, séparant la cours de ce dernier avec le village.  
La cours, justement, était bondée d'arbustes enneigés. Il y avait une petite marre gelée sur leur droite, et la majorité du terrain était couvert de pavés reliant l'entrée de la muraille à l'escalier de quatre marches qui était suivi de la porte de l'édifice. Le prince frappa contre le bois lustré de la porte et elle s'ouvrit de l'intérieur.

- Entrez vite vous réchauffer, dit-il à ses trois invités.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et se mirent à marcher dans le hall du palais. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux : tout, vraiment tout, dans cet endroit, était fabuleux ! Les sculptures, les tableaux, les décorations, chaque chose était définie à la perfection. Comme l'extérieur, les couleurs maîtresses étaient le rose et le doré, mais il y avait aussi des touches de blanc et un peu de rouge.  
Au fond du gigantesque hall se trouvaient deux trônes. L'un était certainement pour le prince. Donc, le second appartenait à sa femme. Sur les côtés de trouvaient des escaliers, l'un menant au côté Ouest, l'autre au côté Est. Derrière les trônes se trouvait une porte menant, très certainement, à la gigantesque salle à manger. La chaleur de la pièce venait tout droit de deux cheminées placées pas loin de chaque escalier.  
Une servante aida le prince à se dévêtir de son manteau rouge et blanc, puis ce dernier indiqua aux trois compagnons de le suivre. Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux trônes, le prince ayant l'intention de s'asseoir sur le sien pour les écouter parler du problème, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers Est. Il soupira avec un sourire, et c'est alors qu'aux yeux de Nadia, Mickey et Oswald, apparue une magnifique princesse.  
Vêtue d'une robe blanche à manche amples et longues, ainsi qu'un petit gilet rouge à manche courte par-dessus, cette beauté descendait les marches avec prudence. Ses cheveux ébène au carré étaient tenus par un bandeau rouge orné d'une rose sur sa droite, et ses yeux marron regardaient le prince avec douceur. Elle possédait une peau de lait que personne d'autre n'avait.  
Nadia souffla en la voyant. Ça lui faisait toujours le même effet lorsqu'elle voyait un personnage de Disney. Un grand trouble, là, au fond de son cœur, parce qu'ils étaient des personnages de l'enfance. Et évidemment, comme elle n'aimait pas ce qui avait un rapport avec l'enfance, elle était parfois dégoutée de les voir. Mais, en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu éblouie, aussi. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'une magnifique princesse que les petites filles enviaient toujours.

- Blanche-Neige… murmura-t-elle en reconnaissant la première héroïne Disney.  
- Alors ? Ca fait quoi de rencontrer la toute première princesse de Disney ? lui chuchota Oswald avec un sourire.  
- Sincèrement ? C'est bizarre, lui répondit Nadia.  
- Blanche-Neige, tu ne devrais pas sortir de ta chambre, dit le prince charmant en l'aidant à descendre les dernières marches. Ce n'est pas prudent.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Charmant, répondit-elle avec un beau sourire, il n'y a aucun risque. Et puis, j'ai vu que tu ne revenais pas seul, alors j'ai voulu rencontrer nos invités.

Nadia retint un sourire amusé. Le prince charmant s'appelait… Charmant ? Bon, il fallait l'avouer, aussi, Disney ne révélait presque jamais les noms des princes, on pouvait donc s'attendre à tout. Une question se mit cependant à lui traverser l'esprit : pourquoi Charmant ne voulait-il pas que la princesse sorte de sa chambre ? Pourquoi semblait-il si préoccupé de la voir dans la salle du trône ?  
La réponse lui parvint vite quand Blanche-Neige arriva en face d'eux, une main dans celle de son mari, une autre posée sur son ventre.  
Il était tout rond.  
Elle attendait un enfant.

**O.O.O.O**

- Majesté, salua Mickey en s'inclinant, imité par ses camarades.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le ventre de Blanche-Neige avec un sourire.

- Félicitation !  
- Merci beaucoup, dit la princesse avec un rire.

Elle le regarda ensuite chacun leur tour.

- J'imagine que vous ne devez pas être d'ici, dit-elle. Un lapin et une souris plus grands que les autres et qui parlent, ainsi qu'une jeune fille à l'accoutrement plutôt spécial…  
- En effet, nous venons de bien loin, répondit Oswald. Nous allions justement parlé du problème qui court à son Altesse.

Le couple royal s'assit sur les trônes, et lorsque le prince fit signe à ses invités de parler, ils lui racontèrent tout en détail. Ils parlèrent des deux mondes, de Walt, de Nadia ici présente qui n'était autre que leur sauveuse… Aucun détail ne fut omni. A la fin du récit, Charmant et Blanche-Neige se regardaient avec inquiétude.

- C'est très inquiétant… murmura le prince en se frottant le visage. Les sbires du Mal sont certainement chez nous, mais où ?  
- Nous les trouverons, et nous les éliminerons, Majesté, dit Mickey avec un regard déterminé. Nous ne laisserons pas votre royaume se faire attaquer !

Blanche-Neige semblait très préoccupée. Ils le remarquèrent vite et son mari posa une main sur la sienne, glacée.

- Qui a-t-il, mon amour ?

Elle posa ses yeux marron inquiets sur lui.

- Charmant, si le Mal est chez nous, alors mes amis ne sont pas en sécurité chez eux, dit-elle, tremblante.  
- Vous parlez des sept nains ? demanda Nadia, qui, jusqu'ici, n'avait dit un traitre mot.

La princesse la regarda, un peu surprise, puis hocha la tête, à nouveau angoissée.

- Même si leur chaumière est bien cachée, la forêt n'est pas vraiment sûre. Les êtres des ombres aiment les endroits où il est difficile de les trouver.  
- Voudrais-tu qu'on aille les chercher pour qu'ils s'abritent ici, le temps que tout se termine ? demanda Charmant.

Elle hocha à nouveau de la tête, et il l'embrassa sur le front pour lui montrer son accord.

- Mais il fait nuit, ajouta-t-elle, et glacial. Tu es déjà parti faire une ronde, va plutôt les chercher demain matin.  
- Comme tu le souhaite.  
- Une ronde ? s'étonna Oswald en croisant les bras. Pourquoi êtes-vous parti faire une ronde ?

Charmant soupira, préoccupé.

- Cela a certainement un rapport avec ce que vous nous avez raconté. Des villageois ont vu des êtres suspects se diriger vers le Nord. Comme ils marchaient sur nos terres, j'ai préféré, avec quelques chasseurs, de traquer ces individus. Mais nous sommes revenus bredouille.

Le trio se regarda, inquiet par ces paroles. Les sbires semblaient s'être établis dans ce monde. Mieux valait être prudent.  
Blanche-Neige et Charmant se regardèrent avec un sourire, puis la princesse à la peau blanche comme neige dit :

- Vous avez certainement besoin d'un endroit pour dormir. Seriez-vous d'accord pour que nous vous prêtions des chambres ?

Nadia se figea. Quoi, elle allait dormir dans un château de princesse ? Elle allait réellement dormir chez la princesse Blanche-Neige ? Et puis, de toute façon, elle n'était pas fatiguée, malgré le décalage horaire… et saisonnier.

- Ho, ho ! Et bien… répondit Mickey, plutôt gêné de l'invitation, nous acceptons, à moins que cela dérange…  
« Un peu, oui. » pensa mentalement Nadia en se retenant de le dire tout haut.  
- Il n'y a aucun problème, dit Charmant en tapant dans ses mains.

Aussitôt, une servante vint vers le trône. Elle s'inclina.

- Choisis-leur des chambres et conduits les, je te prie, demanda le prince avec un sourire aimable.  
- Bien, votre Altesse.

Elle fit signe aux trois compagnons de les suivre et ils montèrent dans les escaliers menant au côté Ouest du château. Le couple royal les regarda partir, avant de se lever de leurs trônes et de monter du côté Est.

- Je suis folle d'inquiétude, murmura Blanche-Neige en caressant son ventre. Je ne veux pas que le bébé naisse alors que nous sommes envahis…  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Blanche-Neige, la rassura son prince en lui prenant la main avec un sourire doux. Nos nouveaux amis vont sauver notre royaume, et s'il le faut, je les aiderais.  
- Ne tente pas l'impossible, Charmant ! Le royaume a besoin de toi comme roi, et notre enfant a besoin d'un père.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et le prince prit la tête de Blanche-Neige entre ses mains, plantant ses yeux bleus dans le siens, marron.

- Tout se passera bien. Je te le promets.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres rouges de son épouse, qui se laissa bercer par son prince charmant

**O.O.O.O**

- La chambre de Mademoiselle, annonça la servante en s'arrêtant devant une porte.

Elle l'ouvrit et les trois compagnons découvrirent une magnifique pièce blanche et dorée, grande, avec un lit à baldaquin collé contre le mur à droite, un tapis blanc comme neige, une couveuse, un placard, des rideaux et des lampes à huile de la même couleur. Une véritable chambre de princesse ! Nadia resta scotchée de stupeur, avant de décider de faire un pas.

- Euh… ben… merci, arriva-t-elle à articuler.  
- Il y a des vêtements dans le placard, ils seront certainement à votre taille, lui dit la jeune femme avant de fermer la porte, pour ensuite accompagner les deux frères à leur propre chambre.

Nadia resta quelques secondes immobiles, encore déboussolée. Elle était dans le royaume de Blanche-Neige, dans son château, et elle allait dormir dans une vraie chambre de princesse ! N'importe quelle fille serait excitée face à ça. Nadia, elle, ne savait simplement pas quoi penser. Elle était mi énervée, parce que justement, elle était dans une chambre de princesse et que ça faisait fillette _ et que tout ce qui se rapprochait de l'enfance lui déplaisait, évidemment _ et mi éblouie, parce que cette pièce était vraiment spacieuse.  
Elle avança jusqu'au placard au fond de la pièce et décida d'en ouvrir les portes. Elle découvrit, évidemment, des robes qui la firent soupirer. Il y en avait deux ou trois, toutes magnifiques, mais qu'elle ne tenait pas à porter. Elle n'était pas fan de ces vêtements-là. Toutefois, elle en décrocha une pour vérifier si elles étaient à sa taille. En la posant contre elle, elle constata, effectivement, qu'elle pourrait lui aller. Avec un demi-sourire, elle hocha négativement de la tête et reposa le vêtement dans le placard. Elle fit défiler les cintres et trouva finalement une chemise de nuit blanche, plutôt jolie, qu'elle décida d'enfiler.  
Lorsqu'elle fut prête pour se coucher, elle éteignit le feu de la lampe à huile et monta dans le lit à baldaquin. Il était incroyablement moelleux et confortable, et elle se surpris à s'allonger sous les draps dorés avec un sourire de bien-être. Quel lit de roi ! Mais alors qu'elle se tournait sur le côté, elle senti la bague que lui avait donné Mickey se frotter au matelas. Revenant sur terre, elle retira sa main de dessous les couvertures et fixa la tête de Mickey accrochée à son doigt. Puis elle soupira. Elle se demandait réellement si ses deux compagnons ne s'étaient pas trompés de personne.  
Décidant qu'il était préférable de dormir pour se remettre de cette journée, elle ferma les yeux et s'enveloppa dans les draps, avec un soupir.

**O.O.O.O**

Le sommeil fut cependant de courte durée.  
Nadia n'était endormie que depuis une demi-heure que de l'agitation dans les couloirs la réveilla. Elle grogna de mécontentement et s'enfonça dans son lit pour atténuer le bruit. Mais, en tendant bien l'oreille, elle capta les murmures paniqués des gardes et des serviteurs du château. A son tour inquiète, elle se redressa et regarda la porte fermée de sa chambre. Il y avait de la lumière dans les couloirs, et dans l'ouverture en bas de la porte, on pouvait voir des ombres qui arrivaient à toute allure.  
Croyant que les sbires du Mal attaquaient le château, elle se leva d'un bond et ouvrit la porte en grande volée. Des jeunes femmes et des jeunes hommes passèrent devant elle, ce qui la fit paniquer davantage. Finalement, elle vit Oswald, tenant un pistolet et Mickey, tenant son chapeau, qui accouraient eux aussi.

- Il se passe quoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
- On aimerait bien savoir, répondit simplement le lapin en chargeant son arme.

Et tandis que son frère posait le chapeau de magicien sur sa tête, ils foncèrent comme les autres jusqu'à la salle du trône.  
En courant, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer l'armée du Mal frappant à leur porte. Elle frissonna, tout en se rappelant le premier sbire auquel elle avait eu affaire. Ressemblaient-ils tous à lui ? Ou y en avait-il des plus gros, plus dangereux et surtout plus puissants ?  
La peur lui serra le ventre au moment où ils arrivèrent dans les escaliers. Les serviteurs et les gardes s'étaient rassemblés sur les marches et regardaient quelque chose au bout du hall, à l'entrée du château. Le trio du se faufiler pour arriver vers les dernières marches et voir ce qui se jouait tout là-bas. Sur les escaliers Est, d'autres personnes regardaient eux aussi. Vers les trônes se tenaient surtout des gardes. Nadia, Oswald et Mickey levèrent leur regard vers l'entrée, et là, ils virent ce qui agitait autant les habitants du château.  
Les portes étaient ouvertes sur sept personnages bien petits, qui possédaient chacun une barbe blanche sauf un, qui semblait plus jeunes que les six autres. Ils étaient habillés de vêtements recousus et portaient chacun un bonnet sur leur crâne chauves. Leur apparition brutale dans le hall avait provoqué l'émoi dans tout le château, qui avait cru à une attaque en entendant les portes s'ouvrir d'une volée. Mais il ne s'agissait en fait que de sept nains.  
Que Nadia, Oswald et Mickey reconnurent.

- Restez pas planter là à rien faire ! s'exclama l'un d'entre eux, qui n'était autre que Grincheux.  
- A… appelez ses Altesses, nous… on… nous avons besoin d'aide ! ajouta Prof, l'air affreusement inquiet.

En effet, ils avaient un gros souci. Sur le dos du plus grognon des sept nains se trouvait l'un de ses frères, évanouit, mais dont Nadia ne pouvait distinguer le visage à cause de son bonnet qui lui tombait dessus. Bientôt, Blanche-Neige dévala les marches de l'escalier Est, en tenue de nuit, et s'arrêta en voyant la fratrie à l'entrée, trempée à cause de la neige. En reconnaissant tous ses amis, la princesse marcha rapidement jusqu'à eux, une main sur le ventre, en les appelants chacun leur tour. Mais à près d'un mètre d'eux, elle se figea d'horreur en voyant le nain évanouit sur le dos de Grincheux. Elle se précipita vers le blessé.

- Timide ! s'écria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Oh ! mon Dieu, mon pauvre Timide ! Il a le bras ensanglanté !

La manche droite de sa tunique était en effet déchiré, et le sang provenant de maintes griffures profondes se détachait sur son vêtement et perlait son bras.

- Mais qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle.  
- C'est arrivé dans la soirée, primpesse… euh, princesse, dit Prof. Nous avons été attracté… euh, attaqué par… euh…  
- Mieux vos vous expliquer plus tard, le coupa Joyeux, anxieux et plus du tout heureux comme d'habitude. Notre frère a besoin d'être soigné.  
- Tu as raison, approuva Blanche-Neige en se redressant. Suivez-moi.

Au moment où ils marchèrent jusqu'aux escaliers, sous les regards des autres, le prince descendit les marches. En voyant les nains, il voulut demander des explications sur leur présence soudaine au château, mais se retint en voyant Timide soutenu par son frère et décida de poser la question lorsqu'il serait prit en soin. Charmant ordonna à deux servantes de les accompagner et Nadia et ses compagnons, qui se sentaient concernés parce qu'ils avaient, décidèrent de les suivre.

**O.O.O.O**

Les nains allongèrent Timide sur un des lits de l'infirmerie du château, pendant que les servantes, aidées de Blanche-Neige, récupéraient le matériel nécessaire pour soigner ses blessures. Nadia, Mickey et Oswald arrivèrent eux aussi dans la pièce et s'approchèrent du lit. La jeune fille n'en croyait pas : les sept nains étaient là eux aussi ! Malheureusement, ce n'étaient pas parce qu'ils étaient invités à une fête. Et il semblait que Blanche-Neige avait bien fait de s'inquiéter, un peu plus tôt, puisque ses petits amis semblaient avoir vécu une offensive.  
Timide se mit soudain à gémir, et ouvrit à peine les yeux.

- Prof… parvint-il à murmurer en reconnaissant le visage de son frère.  
- Je suis là, Timide. On est tous là, répondit le chef de la fratrie en indiquant les autres.  
- Où… où sommes-nous ?  
- Chez Blanche-Neige, répondit Atchoum en lui prenant la main dont le bras n'était pas blessé. On est au château, en sécurité !  
- J'ai affreusement mal… gémit finalement Timide en grimaçant.

La blessure n'était vraiment pas jolie à voir, et Nadia grimaça. Même si elle n'appréciait pas Disney, ça ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir de la peine pour ses personnages. A ce moment-là, elle aurait préférée rencontrer les sept nains dans de meilleures circonstances.  
Finalement, les deux servantes et la princesse revinrent vers son époux et ses amis, avec une bassine d'eau et d'alcool dans laquelle trempait une serviette ainsi que des bandages. Blanche-Neige permit aux deux jeunes femmes de disposer, et lorsqu'elles sortirent, elle ramassa la serviette dans la bassine et l'approcha petit à petit du bras du nain blessé.

- Ca risque de faire mal, dit-elle en parlant surtout de l'alcool.

Trop faible pour dire quoi que ce soit, Timide ne protesta pas quand elle releva sa manche. Mais lorsque la princesse posa la serviette sur ses blessures, il hurla de douleur, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde et obligea Blanche-neige à retirer le linge, au départ blanc, et déjà imbibé de rouge.

- CA FAIT MAL ! hurla Timide, les larmes de douleur aux yeux.  
- Courage, petit frère, tenta Prof, vraiment inquiet. Il faut te lorgner ! Euh… te ferrer ! Euh… te soigner !  
- C'est insupportable ! gémit son frère en retour.  
- Bon sang, ces démons lui ont tailladé le bras plus profondément qu'on ne l'imaginait, grogna Grincheux en frappant les draps du lit de son poing.

Simplet était au bord des larmes comme son frère, comme s'il partageait sa douleur, et même si Dormeur, réveillé comme jamais car préoccupé pour son frère, le tenait contre lui pour le rassurer, le plus jeune de la fratrie ni pouvait rien : il était affreusement inquiet. Mais c'était le cas de tout le monde, après tout.  
Charmant alla fouiller dans une armoire et en retira un morceau de tissus qui semblait propre. Il revint vers le lit du blessé et le lui montra.

- Mets ça dans ta bouche, et lorsque tu as horriblement mal, mord-le plus fort possible, dit-il.

Timide renifla, mais acquiesça après quelques secondes où il se remit de la douleur. Le prince l'aida à mettre le tissu dans sa bouche, et Blanche-Neige trempa la serviette dans le bassin puis l'approcha à nouveau.

- Tu es prêt ?

Malgré ses tremblements, il hocha de la tête. Pour lui donner du courage, Grincheux lui prit la main. Tant pis s'il la déboitait en la serrant sous le coup de la douleur, son frère avait besoin de soutient.

- Je vais essayer d'aller le plus vite possible, dit la princesse.

Elle hésita un instant, ayant peur que son ami ait à nouveau horriblement mal. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Avant de la voir poser le linge, Nadia se détourna de la scène. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait par-dessous tout, et bien avant Disney, c'était voir les personnes souffrir.  
Finalement, la princesse posa la serviette et Timide fut pris d'un spasme tout en hurlant. Le tissu atténua cependant son cri alors qu'il mordait dedans, et Grincheux senti déjà sa main se broyer alors que son frère la serrait sous la douleur. Simplet n'y tint plu et pleura en voyant son frère souffrir. Nadia se boucha les oreilles, les dents serrées.

- Allez, tient le coup… déglutit Atchoum en se rongeant les doigts.

Timide avait fini par lâcher ses larmes, ce qui raidit ses frères. Le voir comme ça était vraiment insupportable.

- J'ai presque fini, Timide ! dit Blanche-Neige en clignant des yeux pour ne pas pleurer à son tour.

Charmant posa une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter alors qu'elle continuait son opération. Oswald et Mickey, eux, ne pouvaient que regarder la scène en serrant les dents. Ils en étaient sûrs, cela ne pouvait être qu'une attaque du Mal qui avait mis Timide dans cet affreux état. Les hurlements étouffés durèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que, plusieurs secondes plus tard, Blanche-Neige retire enfin la serviette, complètement rouge comme l'eau de la bassine. Grincheux ne sentait plus sa main, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'importait le plus. Charmant retira le tissu de la bouche du blessé, qui lâcha alors des sanglots et des gémissements douloureux. Blanche-Neige n'y tint plus et le serra contre elle en pleurant, et en s'excusant d'avoir dû lui faire autant mal. Nadia retira ses mains de ses oreilles et osa se retourner. Son cœur se brisa en voyant la princesse, Timide et Simplet pleurer, et elle dut faire un incroyable effort pour ne pas en faire de même.  
Au moins, le sang ne coulait plus du bras du nain, et le plus dur pour lui était passé. Ne restait qu'à mettre les bandages, ce que Blanche-Neige ne fit qu'une fois qu'elle et son ami furent calmés de leurs pleurs. Charmant aida son épouse en allant vider la bassine et laver le linge imbibé de sang, pendant qu'elle commençait à poser les bandages. Timide avait encore mal, mais c'était bien plus supportable.

- T'as bien faillit me briser la main ! s'exclama Grincheux en se tortillant le poignet.  
- D… désolé…  
- Bah, ne t'excuse pas. C'était normal. Par contre…

Il pointa du pouce, les sourcils froncés, le trio qui se trouvait derrière lui et que lui seul semblait avoir remarqué depuis tout à l'heure.

- J'aimerais bien savoir qui sont ces drôles de personnages et ce qu'ils font dans le château ! Leurs têtes prouvent qu'ils sont pas du coin, et j'aime pas vraiment ça, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
- Ah ! oui, quels impolis ont fait, dit Mickey en reprenant ses esprits. Je m'appelle Mickey, voici mes amis Oswald et Nadia. C'est une longue histoire…

Il se mit à leur expliquer toute l'histoire, et à la fin, les nains avaient des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

- Le Mal va envahir tout le monde… euh, tous les mondes ? s'exclama Prof.  
- Mais alors, ces créatures qui nous ont attaqués, c'étaient des sbires du Mal ? OUCH ! s'écria Timide, jusqu'à ce que, ayant trop bougé, Blanche-Neige lui fasse mal sans faire exprès.  
- Désolé, Timide, s'excusa-t-elle, mais ne bouge pas.  
- Si c'est le cas, alors vous êtes arrivés trop tard ! tonna Grincheux en jetant un regard noir aux trois héros. Notre maison est en pièce, on a plus de foyer, plus rien ! Et notre frère s'est fait blessé !  
- Hé, arrête de nous disputer ! s'exclama Nadia, causant la surprise à tout le monde.

Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement être plongée dans cette histoire, alors si en plus un nain toujours mécontent se mettait à leur faire des reproches, ça allait barder !

- Personne ne savait que les sbires du Mal étaient déjà dans ce royaume, continua-t-elle, et de toute façon, on avait l'intention d'aller vous chercher demain matin pour vous mettre à l'abri ! Alors excuse-nous s'ils ont plus d'avance que nous, mais on n'y peut rien ! On fera comme on peut, parce qu'il faut pas nous demander la lune non plus !

Voilà. C'était dit, c'était envoyé, et maintenant, tous restaient scotchés face à ces paroles. Sauf peut-être Grincheux, qui affichait plus de colère qu'autre chose.

- Toi, petite, écoute-moi bien, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, le regard sombre.

Nadia garda son air dur, même, intérieurement, elle craignait de se recevoir une baffe. Quoi que baffer une fille devant Blanche-Neige n'était pas le plus intelligent.

- Tu as beau être l'élue, je ne te fais pas du tout confiance, grogna le nain. De plus, tu es une fille, et je ne vois pas comment une fille pourrait jouer les héroïnes ! Le rôle des femmes, il se joue à la maison, elles veillent sur les enfants et font la cuisine et le ménage, mais elles ne peuvent pas porter l'épée !

Il rajouta, plus bas :

- Et, de toute manière, je n'accorde que très rarement ma confiance aux femmes. La majorité d'entre elles sont de vraies sorcières, peut-être même que tu en es une !

Mickey et Oswald se regardèrent en soufflant, affreusement gênés et plutôt apeurés. Prof frappa son front avec la paume de sa main, et les autres s'immobilisèrent de stupeur, surtout Blanche-Neige. Ça allait barder…  
Et ils avaient raison de s'en faire, car Nadia n'était pas du tout le genre de fille très féminine qui se maquillait et se parfumait, ou même le genre de femme qui attendrait son mari à la maison comme une bobonne, sans rien faire d'autre que d'élever les enfants et faire le ménage. Non, c'était une combattante et un garçon manqué. Alors lorsque Grincheux prouva son machisme, elle senti sa fierté en prendre un sacré coup, tandis que la colère grimpait en elle comme un volcan. Non mais pour qui il se prenait, celui-là ? De quel droit disait-il ça ?

- Euh… on se calme ! tenta Mickey en riant nerveusement. Ce n'est pas le moment de se taper dessus, il y a plus urgent !  
- Oui, c'est vrai, ajouta Charmant, qui désirait lui aussi calmer le jeu. Il vaudrait mieux que nos amis nous racontent ce qui est arrivé.  
- Hum, oui ! ajouta Joyeux. Je vais tout vous dire…

**O.O.O.O**

_Tout s'est donc passé dans la soirée. On rentrait de la mine, comme à notre habitude, et on a dîné tranquillement. Jusqu'ici, tout était tout à fait normal. Ce n'est que lorsque nous avons décidé de nous coucher que quelque chose d'anormal survint. Par la fenêtre, Dormeur avait vu quelque chose d'étrange. Inquiets, on s'est tous approché de la fenêtre et on a effectivement vu une silhouette noire passer et repasser entre les arbres. A cause de ça, on se posait des questions, et on était trop effrayé pour aller voir ce que c'était. Finalement, Grincheux et Prof sont sortis, armés de leurs pioches et d'une lampe à huile, et ils se sont approchés de la forêt. Ils se sont aventurés dedans pendant plusieurs minutes. Pendant ce temps, j'ai essayé de rassurer les autres en racontant une blague, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment, parce que j'étais tout aussi effrayé. Et tout à coup, Grincheux et Prof sont revenus en courant vers la chaumière. Ils étaient encore à plusieurs pas de chez nous qu'on les entendait nous hurler de nous abriter, de fuir, et je ne sais quoi encore. On a regardé par la fenêtre et là, on a vu pleins de monstres aussi sombres que la nuit qui les poursuivaient. Grincheux et Profs étaient à peine rentrés à l'intérieur que le toit s'est écroulé. Personne n'a été écrasé, mais à cause de ça, tous ces démons ont pu rentrer à l'intérieur. On a ramassé le plus vite possible nos pioches et on les a frappé et attaqué de toutes nos forces. Mais ils étaient nombreux et, surtout, beaucoup trop forts. Au bout d'un moment, on a entendu Timide hurler de terreur et, avant qu'on ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, un des monstres qui possédait des mains griffus lui a tailladé le bras jusqu'à l'os. Là, on a su qu'il fallait qu'on fuit. Grincheux à prit Timide sur son dos, qui s'était évanouit sous le coup de la douleur, et sans demander notre reste, on a fui le plus vite possible, en empruntant des passages dans la roche que nous seuls connaissons. Le seul endroit où on pouvait demander refuge et quérir de l'aide, c'était chez vous, Blanche-Neige, et on a alors décidé d'aller jusqu'au château, malgré le froid et la neige. Et vous connaissez le reste._

**O.O.O.O**

- Mes pauvres amis… gémit la princesse en serrant certains d'entre eux contre elle. Restez ici aussi longtemps qu'il vous le faudra, il y a encore beaucoup de place pour vous.  
- M… merci, Altesse, balbutia Prof en remontant ses lunettes.  
- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Blanche-Neige, répondit-elle avec un doux sourire. Je suis peut-être votre princesse, je suis avant tout votre amie.  
- Très… très bien…  
- Hmph… Ca nous rendra pas notre maison, grogna Grincheux en jetant un nouveau regard remplit de reproche vers Nadia. J'espère qu'à l'avenir, notre chère élue sera là pour nous sauver, autrement on mourra tous !

La jeune fille le regarda avec colère et, sentant que si elle restait plus longtemps, elle allait se jeter sur lui pour lui dire sa façon de penser, elle sortit de l'infirmerie avec un pas rageur, désireuse de regagner sa chambre et de dormir, histoire de faire passer la colère.  
Grincheux eu un sourire fier : touché, coulé, il avait gagné, ou en tout cas pour cette partie-là ! Il devinait qu'il y en aurait d'autres. Il entendit soudainement Timide dire :

- Mais… princesse, vous êtes enceinte !  
- Eh, oui ! répondit Blanche-neige avec un rire.  
- Ca fait si longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu, on ne savait rien de tout cela ! s'exclama joyeusement Joyeux.

Simplet s'approcha du ventre avec un grand sourire et se mit à caresser sa surface recouverte par la robe de nuit de la princesse. A sa grande surprise, le petit être à l'intérieur bougeait !

- Il ne va pas tarder à naître, dit-elle. J'espère que d'ici là, le Mal serait parti de chez nous.  
- Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour l'éliminer, jura Oswald. En tant que père de quatre cent vingt lapereaux, il m'est important que votre propre enfant grandisse dans un monde sécurisé.  
- Comment l'appellerez-vous ? demanda Atchoum avant d'éternuer, ce qui provoqua un rire dans le groupe.  
- Charmant et moi préférons que ce soit au parrain ou à la marraine d'en décider, dit finalement la princesse après avoir bien rit.

Grincheux recula jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie et, sans que personne ne le remarque, il sortit sur la pointe des pieds, histoire d'être seul dans les couloirs. Son sourire avait disparu, laissant à nouveau place à son air grincheux habituel… et aussi, à une étincelle de tristesse.  
Blanche-Neige ne le savait pas, mais elle venait de lui faire un touché, coulé à lui aussi.

* * *

**Si vous l'aviez deviné plus tôt: eh oui! Nos héros ont atterrit dans le royaume de Blanche-Neige et des sept nains! Et il semblerait que le mal ait déjà frapper à leur porte. Avec ce premier chapitre, je pense que vous commencez déjà à vous poser quelques questions. pas d'inquiétudes, avec les chapitres suivant, j'y répondrais!**


	4. Partie 1, Chapitre 2

**Salut tout le monde! Je reviens rapide comme l'éclair avec un nouveau chapitre dans le monde de Blanche-Neige! Ce chapitre est déjà bien haut en action, alors amusez-vous!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Au beau milieu d'une forêt, perdus entre les arbres et se trouvant à proximité d'un ruisseau, siégeaient les restes d'une chaumière, qui avait été attaquée plus tôt dans la soirée. Juste à côté, plusieurs silhouettes noires admiraient leur travail. Sept nains avaient vécu ici, et ils les avaient pris en chasse jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent ils ne savaient où. Malgré cet échec, il leur restait encore quelque chose…  
Ces monstres étaient différents, malgré leur point commun qu'était la composition de leurs corps, à savoir une masse noire et opaque comme l'encre. Certains n'avaient pas de membres hormis la tête, qui pouvaient laisser apparaître une énorme bouche édentées, et le reste ressemblaient à des chiens plus grands et plus énormes que la normale, puisqu'ils avançaient à quatre pattes. Mais, justement, ce n'étaient pas des pattes qu'ils avaient, mais quatre bras aux mains griffues. Ils ne semblaient cependant pas avoir de tête, mais cela ne les empêchaient nullement de pister leur proie. Car, en effet, ceux-là savaient repérer, comme les chiens, des personnes ou des objets grâce à certains éléments.  
Et justement, l'un de ces pisteurs avait du sang à ses griffes. Ce n'était pas le sien, aucun d'entre ces créatures des ténèbres n'en était composé. C'était celui d'un des nains qu'ils avaient attaqué. Il avait réussi à lui taillader le bras avec ses griffes, et désormais, son sang rouge était collé à la main du monstre.  
Les créatures finirent par partir de la forêt, silencieusement, comme si elles n'existaient pas. Même le bruit des pas des pisteurs était discret. Lorsqu'ils sortirent d'entre les arbres, ils se dirigèrent tout droit vers le Nord, sans se soucier du froid et des milliers de flocons de neige tombants au sol. Après plusieurs heures de course, ils finirent par arriver à une forteresse abandonnée depuis des mois, dans laquelle vivait autrefois une reine dont le cœur était entièrement imprégné par le Mal. Ce château n'était plus que ruine, le prince de la contrée voisine ayant ordonné sa destruction après avoir invité leurs habitants à les rejoindre. Malgré ça, il restait encore des pièces à peu près couverte par un toit encore stable.  
Les arbres avaient poussés en grand nombre, plus personne ne s'en occupant. Malgré ça, la nature semblait bien plus morte dans ces alentours que lorsque les créatures étaient dans la forêt. Elle était sombre, aussi ténébreuse que la forteresse dans laquelle les sbires du Mal entrèrent.  
Ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'ancienne salle du trône. Il n'y en avait plus, de trône, plus de décoration rouge sang non plus. La pièce était froide, humide et sombre, mais surtout vidée de toute part. Les créatures des ténèbres formèrent un cercle, et l'un des sbires ne possédant qu'une tête ouvrit son énorme bouche et recracha ce qui semblait être un os. Il tomba au sol, et la chose l'ayant régurgitée dit :

_C'est la seule chose qu'il reste d'elle… Préparez-vous à donner toute votre force pour la ramener !_

Chacun se concentra, et des murmures graves et sourds montèrent de plus en plus hauts dans la pièce. Bientôt, ce fut dans tout le château que les voix résonnèrent,  
et enfin, même à l'extérieur, le vent emporta les paroles au loin. Un vent noir entoura l'os, et le souleva dans les airs. Aussitôt, la brume la fit tournoyer à toute vitesse, tandis que les sbires continuaient à réciter leur formule. L'os finit par disparaître derrière le sort, et, quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette se forma à l'intérieur. Les créatures ne cessèrent de réciter la formule que lorsque la silhouette se posa au sol et que la brume noire comme la nuit eu disparu.  
La silhouette, vêtue d'une robe entièrement noire avec de amples manches, s'étira et dévoila ainsi ses mains et son visage gracieux mais dont le regard ne laissait paraître que la cruauté. Des cheveux noirs lui retombaient jusqu'aux omoplates. Elle mit un instant pour se rendre compte qu'elle était là, dans cette pièce. Elle fixa ses mains, les tourna, les retourna, puis se les passa sur son visage.

- Je suis en vie… murmura-t-elle.

Elle remarqua ensuite les créatures qui l'entouraient, mais n'en n'était nullement effrayée.

- Et j'imagine que c'est à vous que je dois ma résurrection, dit-elle d'une voix froide.  
_Il n'a pas été évident de trouver un reste de votre corps dans la mer_, dit l'une des créatures. _Les vagues ont porté votre corps loin du rivage._

La femme serra les poings.

- Tout cela à cause de ces sept maudits nains… et d'un stupide orage ! Maintenant que je suis à nouveau en vie… et à nouveau belle comme jamais… dit-elle en se caressant son visage lisse, je suis prête à tout leur faire payer ! Et cette fois, je serais la plus belle sur Terre !  
_Malheureusement, ma reine, Blanche-Neige est en vie. Le prince l'a trouvé et l'a embrassé, elle vit dans son château désormais._

La méchante reine grogna.

- Je vois… Mais ce n'est rien, je les anéantirais tous !  
_Nous devons d'abord parler contrat, ma reine,_ dit alors une autre des créatures. _Nous vous avons ramenez à la vie, et vous pourrez faire payer à Blanche-Neige et à ses amis ce qui vous est arrivé, mais en échange, vous devrez aider notre maître dans sa propre conquête.  
_- Et pourquoi accepterais-je ?

Aussitôt, elle senti un froid glacial s'emparer d'elle, et, à sa plus grande horreur, lorsqu'elle regarda sa main, elle vit sa peau se détacher, ne laissant place qu'aux os.

_Car en tant que créatures du Mal, nous pouvons ramener les morts… comme nous pouvons les tuer à nouveaux_, lui répondit la créature avec beaucoup de sadisme dans la voix.  
- Très… très bien, j'accepte !

Sa main redevint alors tout à fait normale, à son grand soulagement. Elle se redressa ensuite, plus du tout apeurée.

_Notre but est de conquérir tous les mondes. Si vous nous aidez à conquérir le vôtre, alors nous vous rendrons totalement la vie et nous vous laisserons les rênes de ce royaume. Pour l'instant, vous êtes encore sous notre pouvoir. Mais nous vous laissons d'abord accomplir votre vengeance, alors c'est à vous de nous commander pour l'instant._

Finalement, ce plan lui convenait bien. Beaucoup, même. Savoir qu'en plus, ces créatures l'aiderait et agiraient au moindre de ses ordres pour le moment, la réjouissait. Ces sbires du Mal seraient certainement plus fidèles que ce chasseur qui avait été incapable de tuer Blanche-Neige lorsqu'elle le lui avait ordonné !

- Il faudrait d'abord que je sache où se trouve le château de cette petite peste, dit-elle entre ses dents.  
_Ca ne sera pas un souci…_

Aussitôt, le pisteur qui avait tailladé le bras d'un des sept nains s'approcha d'elle et lui montra ses griffes ensanglantés.

_Nous avons blessé un des nains, et ils se sont très certainement dirigés en direction du royaume de votre belle-fille et de son prince pour y trouver refuge. En pistant l'odeur de ce sang, nous retrouverons le nain et donc Blanche-Neige.  
_- Fort bien… murmura la méchante reine avec un sourire des plus machiavéliques.

Elle leva le bras en direction de la sortie et, plus terrifiante et puissante que jamais, ordonna d'une voix forte et cruelle :

- Trouvez-moi où le sang du nain vous conduit, et si Blanche-Neige s'y trouve, capturez-la, ET RAPPORTEZ-LA MOI VIVANTE !

Aussitôt, après avoir poussés des cris sourds, les sbires du Mal partirent à vive allure de la pièce, laissant la reine savourer sa victoire d'avance.  
Oui, elle ferait payer à Blanche-Neige… mais elle tenait à le faire elle-même, et avec la plus grande cruauté jamais connue.

**O.O.O.O**

Le jour pointa finalement son nez au château. Le ciel était couvert de nuage gris, mais par moment, le soleil arrivait à s'infiltrer et à éclairer la cours du château.  
Le couple royal avait déjeuné en compagnie des sept nains et des trois voyageurs. Mais Nadia n'avait rien dit de tout le repas, encore en colère après ce que Grincheux lui avait dit la veille. Et puis, pire que tout, comme ses vêtements du monde réel n'étaient pas adaptés à la saison, elle s'était vue obligée de porter une robe blanche, rose et dorée qui, certes, tenait bien chaud, mais comme elle détestait ce genre de vêtement, son moral était encore descendu, d'autant plus qu'étant une fille, elle ne pouvait pas porter de pantalon dans ce royaume-ci. Et puis ça serrait le buste, une véritable horreur ! Comment Blanche-Neige arrivait-elle à porter ce genre de chose ?  
Elle n'était cependant pas la seule à s'être vue attribuée de nouveaux vêtements : aux petits aurores, les serviteurs du château s'étaient mis à coudre de nouveaux vêtements à la taille de Mickey et Oswald. La souris avait reçu une tenue rouge et blanche et le lapin, une tenue bleue et dorée. Les nains, cependant, n'avaient rien voulus changer. De toute façon, ils tenaient trop à leurs propres vêtements pour les troquer. Ou peut-être que seul Timide avait eu le droit à un nouveau haut blanc, vu que le sien était complètement déchiré. Mais c'était seulement le temps de le recoudre.  
Après le déjeuner, Mickey décida d'aller faire un tour au village pour visiter. Nadia décida de l'accompagner, histoire de se changer les idées. Ils sortirent à l'extérieur, et le vent frais vint vite caresser leurs visages, faisant virevolter les cheveux courts de la jeune fille. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la grille dorée, émerveillés par le paysage blanc, quand ils entendirent des protestations :

- Timide, tu es encore blessé ! Ce n'est peut-être pas prudent… commença Joyeux.  
- Je vais beaucoup mieux, je t'assure ! le coupa son frère en se dégageant doucement de lui. Et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, moi aussi.

Le bras du nain blessé était enroulé et soutenu avec les bandages par son cou. Les sbires du Mal l'avait si bien amoché qu'il était préférable de na pas le faire bouger tant que tout ne serait pas bien cicatrisé. Et comme il avait perdu beaucoup de sang la veille, ses frères se demandèrent s'il était prudent de le laisser sortir. Voilà pourquoi Joyeux, Simplet et Grincheux sortaient eux aussi : pour garder un œil sur lui, même s'ils préféraient le voir coucher au lit.  
En voyant que le nain grognon faisait aussi parti de la sortie, Nadia se renfrogna et se tourna vers le portail doré. Charmant arriva bien vite après avoir embrassé sa femme, puis ordonna aux gardes d'ouvrir. La petite troupe sortie ensuite de la cours et marcha en direction du village. Les villageois étaient bien plus nombreux que la veille au soir, lorsque Nadia et ses compagnons de route étaient arrivés. Ils les regardèrent d'abord étrangement, mais s'inclinèrent en voyant leur prince et surent que, comme il les accompagnait, ces drôles de personnages étaient loin d'être dangereux. Nadia oublia très vite Grincheux et sa robe lorsqu'elle senti, non loin de là, une bonne odeur de pain chaud. Elle s'approcha du chalet d'où venait la délicieuse odeur et vit, par la fenêtre, qu'il s'agissait d'une boulangerie et pâtisserie. Ses yeux pétillèrent lorsqu'elle découvrit les croissants, les pains aux chocolats, les gâteaux et toutes les autres gourmandises que son ventre réclamait. Charmant la regarda, amusé, et s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu voudrais peut-être un panier de petits pains ? demanda-t-il.

Elle se retourna vers lui, d'abord surprise, puis gênée qu'il l'ait vu baver devant la vitrine.

- Ce… c'est pas la peine…  
- Si, si, je vais vous en prendre pour tous. Vous êtes nos invités et je me doit de vous faire plaisir.

Avant que Nadia ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Charmant entra dans la chalet et, après que le boulanger et sa femme pâtissière se soit incliné respectueusement, il leur fit sa commande. Il revint à l'extérieur avec un panier remplit de petits pains au chocolat.

- Tiens, prend-le, tu partageras avec les autres.  
- Vous n'en prenez pas ? demanda la jeune fille en prenant le panier.  
- Je ne suis pas friand du chocolat, avoua-t-il avec un petit rire.

Ils rejoignirent les autres et l'élue partagea les pains avec les autres. Elle se força même à en donner un à Grincheux, qui ne la remercia même pas, comme elle pouvait s'en douter. Mickey soupira. L'atmosphère était encore lourde malgré la bonne ambiance de la journée.  
Après plusieurs minutes de marche, la troupe arriva au bout du village. Après ça, il n'y avait plus que la paysage blanc avec, très, très loin là-bas, après la plaine, une forêt elle-même enneigée. C'était là-bas qu'avaient toujours vécus les nains. Simplet soupira de tristesse.

- Allez, allez, mon grand, dit Joyeux en lui tapotant le dos. Je sais que c'est dur, mais on doit tourner la page. Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses, nous sommes avec Blanche-Neige !

Le jeune nain hocha de la tête après s'être essuyé les yeux qui menaçaient de verser quelques larmes. Charmant leva les yeux vers les nuages de plus en plus sombres.

- J'ai l'impression qu'une tempête s'annonce. Le beau temps aura été de courte durée, mes amis, nous allons devoir rentrer.

Ils hochèrent de la tête en s'apprêtèrent à faire demi-tour…  
Quand soudain, Mickey se stoppa.

- Attendez !

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. La souris semblait être à la fois inquiète et concentrée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Nadia.  
- Je…

Il tourna lentement sa tête vers la forêt, au loin. Il avait une désagréable sensation dans la peau, et la magie que lui procurait son chapeau de magicien, qu'il ne quittait pas, lui permettait de sentir quelque chose de sombre, très sombre, s'approcher à toute vitesse du village. Un frisson le parcourut. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être…  
Mais si. C'était bien ça. C'était les sbires du Mal.  
Et ça se confirma quand, d'entre les arbres, des masses noires surgirent en foncèrent tout droit en direction du village.

- Oh non… souffla-t-il.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'exclama Charmant.  
- Ces sont les créatures qui nous ont attaqué ! s'étrangla Timide.  
- Les sbires du Mal ! paniqua Nadia. COUREZ !

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et se mirent à foncer. Le prince se mit à hurler aux habitants de rester à l'abri, et ce fut la panique totale. Les femmes ramassèrent leurs petits et foncèrent avec leurs maris dans leurs maisons. Les gardes qui faisaient des tours entre les maisons tirèrent leurs armes de leur fourreau, tout comme le prince qui ne se séparait jamais de son épée durant la journée. Un villageois percuta violemment Timide dans la panique, le faisant tomber au sol et lui arrachant un cri de douleur, car il l'avait frappé à son bras blessé. En l'entendant, Nadia se retourna vers lui et le ramassa. C'est là que, lorsqu'elle souleva les yeux au loin, elle vit les monstres qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas des premières maisons, ainsi que Charmant et ses quelques soldats qui prenaient leurs positions.  
Apeurée, elle se remit à courir, Timide, léger, dans ses bras, et rattrapa vite les autres malgré sa robe qui n'était pas pratique pour ce genre de situation.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers l'écurie, ils hurlèrent aux soldats de sonner l'alarme. Aussitôt qu'ils furent dans la cours, une grosse tinta dans tout le village. Nadia ne put savoir si le prince résistait à leurs assaillants : le portail se referma.  
Ils coururent se mettre à l'abri dans le château, et lorsqu'ils furent dans le hall, ils virent plusieurs soldats se diriger en sens inverse, partant combattre aux côtés de leur prince. Ils virent aussi Blanche-Neige, stationnée dans les escaliers, qui les regardait avec une inquiétude profonde.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en les rejoignant.  
- Les sbires du Mal sont arrivés, lui dit Grincheux. Ils ont su où on se trouvait ! Il faut vous mettre à l'abri !

Il lui prit la main et ils recommencèrent à courir. Oswald et les nains restés au château les rejoignirent et leur demandèrent des explications, auxquelles leur frère répondit sans qu'ils ne s'arrêtent de courir. Blanche-Neige leur indiqua le chemin jusqu'aux sous-sols, où ils seraient en sécurité, mais tout à coup, l'entrée trembla, les stoppant tous dans leur élan. Ils se figèrent d'effroi. Ces monstres avaient réussis à atteindre le château, malgré les soldats… et Charmant…

- Oh, non… souffla la princesse, les larmes aux yeux.

Des gardes se postèrent derrière les portes et appuyèrent dessus pour empêcher l'ennemi de forcer l'entrée. Mais malgré leurs efforts, ils finirent par faire éclater les portes, qui volèrent au loin, forçant Nadia et les autres à se baisser pour ne pas se les prendre en pleine poire. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête, ils virent, avec toute l'horreur du monde, les sbires du mal se tenir juste à l'entrée, alors que les gardes gisaient aux sols.

- On est fini… murmura Nadia, effrayée.

Elle pensa à la bague qui ornait son doigt. Si c'était réellement une arme, alors elle priait intérieurement pour qu'il manifeste son pouvoir, ici, maintenant, alors qu'ils en avaient réellement besoin !  
Mais rien ne se passa, et les monstres s'approchèrent. Il y en avait qui ressemblaient au premier qu'elle avait rencontré, et les autres, qui n'avaient pas de tête, marchaient cependant sur quatre bras aux mains griffues. Le groupe se recula alors que leurs assaillants se rapprochaient d'eux. Mickey voulu charger une attaqua magique, mais un des pisteurs abattit un de ses bras sur lui, l'écrasant littéralement au sol et lui faisant perdre son chapeau. Oswald pointa un de ses pistolets sur eux, mais un autre pisteur le frappa vivement et il valdingua contre un mur, contre lequel sa tête se cogna violemment. Après quoi, il perdit connaissance.  
Grincheux ne lâcha plus la main de Blanche-Neige, et les autres nains l'entourèrent pour la protéger, malgré leur peur. Nadia se trouvait à côté d'elle, terrifiée. Charmant, puis Mickey, et enfin Oswald… Les plus forts étaient à terre, ils étaient complètement fichus.

_Trouver votre trace était tellement simple…_ dit un des sbires qui possédait seulement une tête.  
- Comment nous avez-vous retrouvé ? lança Atchoum.

Un pisteur montra ses griffes rouges.

_Avec l'odeur du sang de l'un d'entre vous_, répondit le sbire.

Timide écarquilla les yeux et regarda son bras bandé. Alors… c'était de sa faute ?

_Donnez-nous la princesse et votre mort sera douce…_ promit-il ensuite.  
- Tu peux toujours courir ! lui cria Prof.  
- Jamais on ne laissera vos sales pattes s'approcher d'elle ! cracha Grincheux.  
_Alors vous mourrez dans d'horribles souffrances !_

Il ouvrit une énorme bouche édentée et fondit contre le groupe, qui hurla de peur en se plaquant contre le sol, évitant ainsi de se faire déchiqueter. Blanche-Neige était terrifiée, elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi ce monstres en voulaient après elle. Mais surtout, son ventre lui fit mal. Cette agitation n'était pas bonne du tout pour le bébé !  
Le sbire se redressa, la gueule toujours ouverte, prêt à les attaquer à nouveau. Nadia leva ses yeux verts d'eau vers lui, paniquée. Il fallait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Mickey était écrasé par un des pisteurs et n'arrivait pas à se dégager, quant à Oswald, il était toujours inconscient. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait tenter quelque chose ! Si elle le désirait réellement, peut-être que sa bague réagirait et deviendrait une arme, ou alors ferait de la magie, elle ne savait pas !  
Elle se leva d'un bond, toujours effrayée mais, aussi, déterminée. Elle ne laisserait pas ces monstres faire du mal à Blanche-Neige et à ses amis ! Elle se plaça juste devant eux, à leur grande surprise, et s'écria :

- Hé ! Tâche d'encre !

Le sbire ferma sa bouche et la regarda.

- Intéresse-toi plutôt à moi ! Je suis l'élue qui réduira ton maître en poussière, c'est plutôt à que tu devrais t'intéresser !

Tous les monstres se fixèrent alors sur la jeune fille, et elle commença à regretter son tempérament…

_L'élue…_ murmura le sbire. _Ainsi, alors que nous cherchions la princesse, nous tombons aussi sur celle qui détruira le Mal…_

Un rire prit tous les monstres, figeant Nadia.

_Eh bien, cela fera coup double ! Nous allons te détruire avant que tu ne puisses atteindre notre maître, et nous pourrons prendre Blanche-Neige sans souci !_

Il ouvrit à nouveau sa bouche édentée et fondit sur Nadia, qui sursauta tout en se rétractant.

- NON ! hurla Mickey en tendant une main vers elle.

La jeune fille porta sa main à sa bague tout en hurlant de terreur. Réagit, maudit bijoux, réagit ! Il fallait que son arme la sauve !  
Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi !

**O.O.O.O**

SLASH !

Nadia écarquilla les yeux. Tout semblait s'être arrêté. Plus personne ne respirait, abasourdit. Même les monstres du mal se figèrent de stupeur.  
La jeune fille portait, entre ses mains, une épée qui venait de transpercer l'intérieur de la bouche du sbire, le traversant jusqu'à l'autre côté de son corps. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Elle… elle avait réussie ! Sa bague n'était plus à son doigt, elle s'était transformée en cette épée !  
Finalement, dans un râle, le monstre disparu dans une poussière noire, faisant cligner des yeux l'humaine qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle regarda son arme. Elle possédait une lame d'un blanc pur, et son manche, ornée d'une tête de Mickey violette, était multicolore. Ca semblait enfantin, à première vue, mais vu comment elle avait transpercée les bire, mieux valait ne pas la sous-estimer.  
Les autres monstres se mirent alors à pousser des cris sourds, et décidèrent d'en finir avec cette menace. Nadia sursauta. Un pisteur fondit sur elle et, aussitôt, dans un réflexe qui l'a surpris elle-même, elle lui trancha un de ses bras avant. L'épée laissait des étincelles multicolores derrière elle, ce qui mettait une touche plus féérique encore à l'arme. Mais Nadia ne s'en préoccupa pas et trancha le deuxième bras. Le monstre hurla de douleur et elle décida de le finir en plantant, dans un cri de guerre, la lame de l'épée dans son torse. Comme le premier sbire, il disparut en poussière. Ce qu'elle trouvait incroyable, c'était qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir manié l'épée depuis toujours.  
Un deuxième pisteur voulut l'attaquer, mais elle lui réserva le même sort que son collègue, et à son tour, il disparut en poussière.  
C'est alors qu'elle entendit un hurlement strident. Elle se retourna vivement et vit un sbire volant tenir dans sa bouche la princesse Blanche-Neige, qui, impuissante face à sa mâchoire, ne put se libérer.

- BLANCHE-NEIGE ! s'exclamèrent les nains.  
_Partons !_ ordonna un autre sbire.

Ils se tournèrent alors vers l'extérieur et commencèrent à détaler avec la princesse. Nadia se mit à les poursuivre en leur ordonnant de la relâcher, mais sa robe la gênait. Dans un râle, elle déchira le bas, et la robe ne lui arriva plus qu'au niveau des cuisses.  
Mickey, libre, récupéra à toute vitesse son chapeau de magicien et la suivit, tout comme Grincheux qui, énervé comme jamais, ne voulait en aucun cas laisser ces monstres faire du mal à la princesse. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'extérieur et le souris balança une boule de plasma verte sur le sbire le plus proche. Il se le prit dans le dos et, après avoir crié de douleur, il se retourna vers les trois alliés et, avec son visage, les percuta de plein fouet, la balançant plus loin. Nadia perdit son épée, qui redevint une simple bague. S'étant débarrassé d'eux, la créature du Mal se retourna et rejoignit les autres.  
Grincheux se redressa et regarda, impuissant, les monstres partirent de la cours du château. Il s'agenouilla, les yeux écarquillés.  
Blanche-Neige était loin, désormais…  
Il frappa le sol d'un poing rageur en hurlant de colère, écœuré de ne pas avoir empêché le pire d'arriver, mais surtout, écœuré de sa propre faiblesse.

**O.O.O.O**

Dans le village comme dans le château, le moral était au plus bas. Les maisons étaient partiellement détruites, et les soldats, qui n'avaient pas pu résister face aux monstres, étaient blessés, tout comme Charmant qu'on avait ramené évanouit et tâché de sang au niveau du ventre. Il était pris en soins importants dans sa chambre.  
Les nains, ainsi que Nadia, Mickey et Oswald, s'étaient réunis dans la salle à manger. Mais il n'y avait que le silence, lourd et chargé de remord, qui parlait pour eux. Dehors, la tempête avait fini par se levé, causant des soucis aux habitants dont les habitats ne pouvaient plus les protéger de la neige. On avait réuni au château ceux qui n'avaient plus de toit, et on les avait mis là où on pouvait.  
Ils ne dirent rien. Ils ruminaient en silence leur propre faiblesse. Mais Timide dit au bout d'une moment :

- C'est ma faute…

Ses frères se tournèrent vers lui.

- Si j'avais empêché le sbire de me blesser, il n'aurait jamais pu retrouver notre trace avec mon sang… Et Blanche-Neige…  
- Non, mon frère, ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit doucement Prof en posant sa main sur son épaule. Aucun d'entre nous n'est fautif.  
- Ah oui ? s'exclama soudainement Grincheux. C'est pas notre faute ? Y'a pourtant trois personnes ici qui auraient pu faire quelque chose pour que ça n'arrive pas !

Il pointa d'un doigt accusateur Mickey, Oswald et Nadia, tout en continuant à s'écrier :

- Vous dites que vous êtes là pour régler la situation, mais tout ce que je vois, ce sont trois guerriers de pacotilles, qui se sont fait écrasés comme des insectes à la première minute du combat !  
- Grincheux, bon sang, calme-toi ! s'exclama Atchoum.  
- Ce n'est compatible… euh, convenable de leur dire ça ! ajouta Prof.  
- Mais il a raison… soupira Oswald. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit que je me suis fait assommer… On est peut-être pas prêt pour s'engager dans de vrais combats…  
- Hé ! Arrête de dire ça, fit alors Nadia. J'ai réussi à utiliser la bague, ça veut dire que je suis vraiment l'élue, donc y'a encore un espoir !  
- Oui, d'ailleurs, parlons-en, de toi… grogna tout à coup Grincheux.

Il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas colérique, ce qui la fit reculer, et il continua tout en lui disant sa façon de penser :

- Vu que tu pouvais faire quelque chose, toi, t'aurais pu nous aider à protéger la princesse ! Mais au lieu de ça, t'es parties joué les héroïnes et tu as laissé Blanche-Neige se faire capturer par ces démons !  
- Que… Quoi ?! s'indigna Nadia. Alors là, écoute-moi, monsieur-j'suis-toujours-d'humeur-noire ! J'étais en train de la protéger, Blanche-Neige, j'étais en train d'éliminer ces monstres ! Mais ils ont été plus rapides, et je te signale que c'était la première fois que je me battais !  
- Plus rapide ? Ne te fiche pas de moi, dis plutôt que t'étais incapable de te battre ET de les empêcher de capturer Blanche-Neige en même temps ! C'est bien ce que je disais, votre rôle il se passe dans la maison, pas sur un champ de bataille !  
-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je suis incapable de me battre ! Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que t'as à t'énerver comme ça contre tout le monde ? Pourquoi tu nous vois tous comme des incapables ? Tu pensais réellement qu'on serait de taille pour protéger Blanche-Neige ? Pourquoi croyais-tu qu'on réussirait ? Pourquoi devait-on réussir, pour toi ?

Un silence pesant tomba alors sur la pièce. Grincheux ne répondit pas à la jeune fille. Il semblait…. Troublé. Oui, c'était le mot. Une expression de surprise s'était figée sur son visage. Ses frères se regardaient, abasourdis par cette dispute. Mickey et Oswald, ayant peur que ça dégénèrent vraiment, cachèrent leurs yeux derrières leurs mains.  
Mais, finalement, le nain au sale caractère cracha au sol et sorti de la pièce, claquant violemment la porte derrière-lui. Nadia, pour sa part, inspira un grand, expira doucement, et recommença deux fois pour tenter de se détendre. C'est qu'il lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, celui-là !

- Bon… et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda alors Oswald.  
- Ce qu'on fait ? Franchement… je n'en sais strictement rien, soupira Mickey. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la Mal soit aussi rapide. Et même si Nadia à réussit à utiliser son arme, qui nous dit qu'elle sera capable de battre toute une armée de monstres comme ça ?

La jeune fille les regarda, peinée. Ils doutaient d'elle autant qu'elle doutait d'elle-même. Personne ne semblait lui accordé beaucoup de confiance. Elle retira sa bague de son doigt et regarda son reflet à l'intérieur. Que voyait-elle, au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée voir ? Tout cela la dépassait, elle aussi. Elle soupira. Rien n'allait plus.  
Soudain, Simplet, qui n'était pas loin des fenêtres, se mit à s'agiter vivement. Joyeux le regarda, puis soupira.

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile, Simplet, ce n'est pas drôle.

Le jeune nain fit la moue, puis se dirigea vers Prof. Il se mit à lui tirer la manche en indiquant l'extérieur. Mais son aîné lui dit en grommelant.

- Non, Simplet, on n'ira pas jouer dehors ! Ce n'est pas le moment, et puis la tempête est arrivée !

Simplet se mordit le poing, frustré, et grimpa sur la table, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Il se mit à gesticuler, imitant un personnage mécontent, puis il indiqua la fenêtre et à nouveau, il imita le personnage mécontent mais, cette fois, il semblait lutter contre quelque chose tout en marchant. Oswald arqua d'un sourcil.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? marmonna-t-il.

Le pauvre nain voyait qu'on ne le comprenait pas. S'il avait pu parler, il l'aurait fait, mais hélas ! C'était bien l'une des choses les plus importantes qui lui manquait. Nadia le fixa pendant un instant, essayant de déchiffrer chacun de ses gestes… Le personnage grognon… _Grincheux_… la fenêtre… _est à l'extérieur_… le personnage grognon qui lutte et qui marche… _et il s'en va dans la tempête_…

- Grincheux est dehors ?! s'écria-t-elle.

Simplet, soulagé que quelqu'un l'ait enfin comprit, soupira en hochant de la tête, fatigué d'avoir autant gesticulé. Tous se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre et y collèrent leurs yeux pour pouvoir mieux distinguer l'extérieur. Ils s'exclamèrent de stupeur.  
Grincheux était déjà loin dans la plaine et, bravant la grosse intempérie, il s'en allait on ne savait où.

- Mais il est complètement fou ! s'exclama Joyeux.  
- Où va-t-il ? demanda Dormeur  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? fit Timide.  
- C'est trop dangereux ! s'écria Prof. Il va mourir d'hypothermie s'il continue ! Il faut qu'il rentre !

Ils entendirent soudainement la porte claquer. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et ils remarquèrent bien vite que quelqu'un était absent.

- Nadia… murmura Mickey.

**O.O.O.O**

Le froid lui glaçait le sang, la chair, les os. Sa lutte contre le vent de la tempête, ainsi que ses flocons qui tombaient violemment au sol par millions, le fatiguait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Le ciel était presque aussi noir que lorsqu'il faisait nuit, alors qu'il n'était que midi. Il n'y voyait rien.  
Mais Grincheux continuait. Il le devait, il ne pouvait pas abandonner.  
Il fit un pas, et son pied s'enfonça dans l'épaisse couche de neige. Ses jambes étaient tellement glacées qu'il ne les sentait plus. Son nez était plus rouge que d'habitude, et le reste de son cœur devenait de plus en plus pâle. Il se transformait petit à petit en glaçon. Mais il continuait. Il devait lutter. Il devait marcher, ne pas baisser les bras…

- GRINCHEUX ! hurla tout à coup quelqu'un, loin derrière lui.

Il n'y fit pas attention et fit un deuxième pas.

- GRINCHEUX ! hurla à nouveau la personne.

Il reconnut la voix d'une fille, et grogna. Il savait de qui il s'agissait et, très franchement, il n'avait aucune envie de la voir.  
Mais Nadia, dont les pieds étaient plus grands, commença à le rattraper malgré le vent. Les flocons se fracassèrent sur son visage, mais elle non plus n'abandonnait pas. Avec beaucoup d'efforts, elle finit par arriver à une vingtaines de mètres du nain.

- GRINCHEUX ! hurla-t-elle pour que sa voix ne soit pas couverte par le vent énorme. REVIENS !  
- Fiche-moi la paix, gamine ! lança-t-il en continuant à marcher comme il le pouvait, tremblant de froid.  
- Grincheux ! Reviens au château immédiatement, tu m'entends ?! cria-t-elle en rattrapant encore plusieurs mètres.

Même s'il continuait de marcher, elle finit par arriver à dix mètres.

- Non ! Je ne reviendrais pas ! répondit-il.  
- Espèce d'imbécile ! C'est trop dangereux ! La tempête va te tuer si tu continues ! Arrête !  
- NON ! JE NE PEUX PAS ! lui hurla-t-il sans se retourner et sans s'arrêter.

Luttant encore contre le vent glacial et les flocons, elle demanda :

- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?! Tu vas te tuer !  
- Je ne m'arrêterais pas ! Je vais les rattraper ! lança-t-il, la figeant de stupeur.

Il… il voulait rattraper les sbires du Mal ?

- Il faut que je la sauve ! continua-t-il.  
- C'est impossible de les rattraper, Grincheux ! Ils sont déjà trop loin, et la tempête n'arrange rien ! On ira la sauver quand tout se sera calmé !  
- NON ! IL FAUT Y ALLER MAINTENANT !  
- MAIS TU VAS TE TUER, BOUGRE D'IMBECILE !  
- Je m'en fiche royalement ! Je ne peux pas… les laisser leur faire… du mal…

Nadia sursauta. Grincheux commençait à vaciller, alors qu'il tentait encore de marcher. Il tombait de plus en plus en hypothermie.

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent… du mal… à… Blanche-Neige…

D'un seul coup, il tomba en avant dans la neige.  
Nadia sursauta et accourut le plus vite possible vers le nain. En voyant son corps coucher, elle se mit à le secouer.

- Grincheux ! appela-t-elle.

Mais il ne réagissait plus. Il était tombé en hypothermie.  
La jeune fille réagit vite et le retira de la neige le nain qui venait de tenter un acte suicidaire. Il était aussi léger que son frère Timide, ce ne serait pas dur de la ramener au château. Nadia fut parcourue d'un frisson et souffla. Tout son corps était glacé. Elle devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas finir comme Grincheux.  
Au moins, d'en l'autre sens, le vent l'aidait à se porter jusqu'au château. Elle mit vite en marche vers le palais, qui était tout de même bien loin…

* * *

**Les soucis commencent à s'accumuler, on dirait! Mais pourquoi Grincheux tenait-il tant à sauver Blanche-Neige lui-même? C'est le prochain chapitre qui vous répondra!**


	5. Partie 1, Chapitre 3

**Mm... Je suis pas particulièrement fière de ce chapitre-là. Peut-être juste la première partie, avec la discussion entre Nadia et Grincheux. m'enfin, vous jugerez par vous-même!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Lorsque Grincheux reprit connaissance, la lumière de la lampe à huile juste devant lui l'aveugla. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en gémissant, et ses sens revinrent petit à petit, comme le touché qui lui permit de comprendre qu'il était dans un endroit chaud.  
Et en effet, c'était le cas : il était à l'infirmerie du château. Il était couvert de plusieurs couvertures, et à ses pieds se trouvait un poêle remplit de braise pour chauffer son lit. Sa vue lui revint totalement et il osa faire un petit geste, qui attira l'attention de quelqu'un, assis sur une chaise juste devant le lit.

- Tiens, t'es réveillé.

En reconnaissant la voix de Nadia, Grincheux fit un bon, ce qui l'assit totalement sur le matelas. Il ne portait plus ses habits, ni son bonnet. On lui avait mi une chemise humaine en guise de pyjama, le temps que le reste sèche.  
Le nain fixa la jeune fille.

- Toi…  
- Tu sais que t'as fait une sacrée peur à tout le monde ? le coupa Nadia. Tes frères t'ont cru mort quand je t'ai ramené, et j'ai bien faillit y passer en allant te chercher dans la tempête.

Elle fixa la fenêtre derrière elle, qui laissa voir le paysage assombrit par les nuages de tempête et les flocons qui tombaient à toute vitesse.

- Faut être fou pour vouloir aller à l'extérieur. T'es tombé en hypothermie, et heureusement que j'étais là pour te ramener, sinon y'aurais plus que six nains. M'enfin, ça à l'air de commencer à se calmer. Un tout petit peu.

Grincheux la fixa, abasourdis. Il se souvenait très bien de s'être aventuré dans la tempête pour tenter de sauver Blanche-Neige, et il se remémorait parfaitement que cette humaine était venue le chercher contre son gré. Elle l'avait sauvé des griffes du froid mordant alors qu'il ne le voulait pas.  
En colère, il lui lança :

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
- Un « merci » aurait été plus agréable à entendre… soupira Nadia sans détacher son regard de la neige tombant en rafale sur le sol.  
- Je ne voulais que tu me sauve ! J'étais parti pour une raison bien précise, parce que personne ne réagissait pour aller sauver Blanche-Neige ! Par ta faute, je vais être obligé de rester ici à attendre sans rien faire !  
- Tu as simplement réfléchis, Grincheux ? En t'aventurant dehors, tu risquais la mort avec cette tempête. Si tu mourrais, qui irait la sauver, la princesse ?

Il ne répondit pas, réfléchissant à ces paroles. Nadia attendit quelques secondes, le temps de voir s'il allait dire quelque chose. Comme il n'ouvrait plus la bouche, elle se pencha vers son lit.

- Maintenant, je veux savoir, dit-elle doucement, pourquoi tu as agis ainsi. Je t'ai entendu dire que tu ne voulais pas que ces choses lui fassent du mal.

Il ne dit rien, alors elle continua :

- Pourquoi étais-tu prêt à affronter une horrible tempête pour aller secourir Blanche-Neige ?  
- Ca ne te concerne pas, grogna-t-il finalement.  
- Si, ça me concerne. Tu n'as pas réfléchis un seul instant et tu es parti tête baissé, alors que tu pouvais mourir d'hypothermie ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça !  
- Fiche-moi la paix !  
- Même l'homme le plus stupide n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil ! Il aurait pas risqué sa vie en sachant qu'il était impossible d'aller la chercher à cause des intempéries ! Est-ce que t'as simplement réfléchi avec ta cervelle ?  
- Va-t'en !  
- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu ! Pourquoi étais-tu prêt à risquer ta vie pour sauver Blanche-Neige ?  
- PARCE QUE JE L'AIME ! CA TE VA, COMME REPONSE ?!

Nadia sursauta et se figea, raide comme une statue, mais surtout très, très, très étonnée de la réponse qu'il lui avait finalement lancé à la figure. Grincheux souffla plusieurs fois, énervé comme jamais. Puis il afficha un air choqué. Il venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'il venait de dire son secret le plus lourd.  
Il poussa un cri de rage et releva les couvertures, pour finalement se cacher dedans et se rouler en boule sur son matelas. La jeune fille ne pouvait plus voir son visage, mais elle se doutait qu'il devenait rouge de honte. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se pencha à nouveau vers le lit et, d'abord hésitante, elle posa une main sur l'épaule cachée de Grincheux.

- Grincheux… tu… tu es amoureux de Blanche-Neige ?

Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais ne resurgit pas de dessous les couvertures. Nadia retira sa main et le regarda toujours avec surprise, mais aussi une pointe d'amusement.

- Eh bien… je ne pensais pas que… Je croyais que tu la voyais juste comme une grande amie…  
- Ça t'étonne tant que ça ? grogna-t-il finalement.  
- Ben… j'pensais que ce serait Simplet ou Timide qui en serait amoureux…  
- Simplet l'aime beaucoup, mais il voit surtout une maman en elle. Et Timide, il est timide, alors tout le monde à l'impression qu'il est amoureux, mais c'est dans son caractère.

Il y eu le silence pendant un petit moment, avant que, finalement, le nain grognon ne décide d'enlever les drapas au-dessus de sa tête, découvrant alors un visage un peu cramoisie. Nadia se retint de rire face à ses joues rouges, et dit plutôt :

- Donc c'est pour ça que tu voulais autant la défendre, et c'est pour ça que t'étais prêt à risquer ta vie pour aller la chercher.  
- Oui.  
- Et tu lui as dit pour tes sentiments ?  
- Non ! Et il ne faut surtout pas les lui dire !

Elle arqua d'un sourcil, étonné par la vivacité de cette réponse.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il soupira. Cette gamine ne comprenait vraiment rien.

- Parce qu'elle est avec son prince charmant, pardi ! C'est de lui qu'elle a toujours rêvé, pas d'un nain grognon à ses heures ! Et de plus, elle est mariée et elle attend un enfant. C'est trop tard pour que je lui dise…

Il soupira encore une fois, et le silence retomba. Nadia se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'est vrai que si Grincheux était amoureux de Blanche-Neige mais qu'il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, alors ce sentiment devait être dur à porter…

- Au début, se mit soudainement à conter le nain, quand elle est arrivée chez nous, c'est vrai que je ne l'aimais pas, parce que c'était… une femme, et que les femmes, je vois la grande majorité d'entre elles comme des sorcières. Mais plus on passait du temps en sa compagnie, plus je me sentais bizarre. Et ce n'est qu'au moment où elle m'a embrassé sur le front, au moment de partir à la mine, que j'ai compris que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. C'était une évidence, parce que la veille, j'avais horreur de cette chanson où elle complimentait son prince charmant. Je devais sans doute être jaloux. Et puis, quand les animaux sont venus nous chercher pour nous avertir que la méchante reine était chez nous, mon cœur a arrêté de battre. De toute ma vie, jamais je n'avais été aussi terrifié ! On a pourchassé la sorcière, et elle est morte tombée de la falaise. Mais c'était trop tard pour Blanche-Neige. Dans la cuisine, il y avait une tarte aux prunes avec mon nom écrit dessus. Je me suis senti horriblement mal, et, à son chevet, pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Les mois ont passé, Blanche-Neige a été déposé dans son cercueil en verre, et on allait souvent lui rendre visite. Le jour où Charmant est arrivé, j'avais insisté pour pouvoir lui déposer un bouquet de fleur dans les mains, ce que mes frères m'ont permis de faire. Je voulais lui montrer ma façon de la remerciée pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour nous, et aussi lui montrer à quel point, même après la mort, je tenais à elle.  
- Mais Charmant est arrivé, il l'a embrassé et elle est partie avec lui… murmura Nadia.

Grincheux croisa ses bras, non par colère, mais parce qu'il avait mal au cœur, maintenant.

- Au début, quand elle s'est réveillée, j'étais tellement heureux qu'elle soit en vie que je n'ai pas fait attention qu'elle partait. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle fut au loin que je me suis rendu compte de la chose. Une grosse jalousie s'est alors emparée de moi. Chez nous, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on me parle de Blanche-Neige et de son prince, sinon je devenais incroyablement grognon, plus que je ne le suis normalement. Mais avec l'attaque des sbires du Mal, ont a été obligé de venir au château. Au fond, j'étais extrêmement heureux de revoir la princesse, mais quand j'ai vu qu'elle était enceinte, tout s'est effondré. Je sais qu'elle ne me verra jamais plus que comme un ami, et c'est ça qui ai dur. L'amour c'est merveilleux, mais ça fait horriblement mal quand ce n'est pas réciproque et que, malgré tout notre bon vouloir, on ne peut pas se détacher de ce sentiment…

La jeune fille le regarda, peinée. Elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse, mais la façon dont Grincheux lui décrivait la chose lui heurtait son propre cœur. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et, à la grande surprise du nain, se mit à le serrer contre elle.  
Pour la première fois, elle avait un geste affectif à son égard.

- Je suis désolé pour ça, Grincheux… Ça doit pas être agréable à porter en soit, dans ces conditions…

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, énervé qu'on le prenne pour un pauvre nain qui doit être consolé. Mais il ne repoussa pas la jeune fille. Au fond, ça lui faisait tout de même du bien que quelqu'un le sache. A la condition, bien sûr, que cette personne de le répète pas.

- Allez, c'est bon, petite, j'ai pas besoin qu'on me console. Je suis grand et, même si c'est vrai que ça fait mal, je peux supporter ça tout seul, dit-il doucement.

Elle se recula avec un petit sourire, et commença à se relever.

- Tu gardes ça pour toi, par contre, je te préviens ! l'avertit-il alors qu'elle se remettait sur ses pieds.  
- Crois de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer ! jura-t-elle avant de cracher par terre.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de l'infirmerie et, juste avant de tourner la pognée, il l'appela à nouveau :

- Au fait…

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il semblait curieux.

- Pourquoi tu es venue me chercher ? Toi et moi, on a jamais été en bon thermes.

Elle garda le silence pendant plusieurs secondes, comme si ce qu'elle voulait dire, au plus profond d'elle-même, la gênait. Voir lui faisait peur. Grincheux ne savait pas. Mais finalement, au bout d'un moment, elle dit :

- Pour deux choses, en fait. La première chose, c'est parce que j'ai vu que, finalement, tu n'étais pas aussi mauvais que ton caractère laissait l'entendre. Lorsque Timide avait mal, alors que Blanche-Neige le soignait, tu lui as pris la main pour l'encourager. Tu es aussi venu à notre promenade pour le surveiller. Tu as protégé Blanche-Neige lors de l'attaque. Même si tu ne le montre pas beaucoup, au fond, tu es quelqu'un de bien qui se préoccupe beaucoup des personnes qu'il aime, et c'est pour ton bon cœur que tu caches que, d'une part, je t'ai sauvé.

Le nain fit un demi-sourire en baissant les yeux. Ce qu'elle disait était bien vrai : il n'était pas mauvais. C'était juste son caractère qui faisait croire que si. Mais il était sensible au fond, et le fait qu'il aimait la princesse en était la preuve.

- L'autre part… commença Nadia avant de se taire.

Il la regarda en arquant d'un sourcil. Pourquoi hésitait-elle à parler, cette fois ? Elle détourna la regard vers l'extérieur, où les flocons tombaient désormais plus lentement, et où le vent se calmait petit à petit. Son esprit de mit à flotter ailleurs…  
Vers le passé…

- L'autre part… c'est pour moi-même. Je savais que la tempête aurait pu te tuer. Et je déteste voir les gens mourir sans rien faire…

Elle se frictionna les bras, essayant tant bien que mal de se réconforter, tandis que ses pensées se mirent à la ronger.

- Parce que quand tu ne fais rien pour les sauver, ça te hante jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme, pendant toute ta vie… et tu regrettes de n'avoir rien tenté. Même si au final, tu ne pouvais pas les sauver, au moins, tu pouvais essayer.

Elle repensa à son rêve, qu'elle avait fait dans le train. Oui, elle savait ce que c'était, d'être hanté. De regretté. De cauchemardé à cause de sa lâcheté.  
Elle ne savait que trop bien…

-Petite ?

Elle sursauta et fixa Grincheux. Se rappelant qu'il l'écoutait depuis tout à l'heure, elle secoua légèrement sa tête et se tourna à nouveau vers la porte.

- Je vais te laisser, maintenant, dit-elle doucement en appuyant sur la poignée. Tu as besoin de te reposer.  
- Hum… Merci, Nadia.

Profondément surprise, elle se tourna vers lui. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, mais surtout, c'était la première fois qu'il était respectueux envers elle

- Je me suis trompé sur ton compte… Tu es loin d'être une sorcière, et certainement loin d'être une femme au foyer. Parce que c'était courageux d'avoir bravé la tempête pour venir me chercher dans ma folie. Alors pardon… et merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Elle resta interdite pendant plusieurs secondes, n'en croyant toujours pas ses oreilles. Elle mit un moment avant de réagir en lui donnant un sourire sincère, avant de finalement sortir de l'infirmerie.  
Grincheux s'allongea ensuite dans son lit, une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle était partie, et regarda le plafond, songeur. Il venait d'ouvrir son cœur à cette jeune fille, et elle et lui s'étaient mutuellement pardonné. C'était étrange…  
Mais, souvent, nos amis peuvent être des personnes qu'on n'a jamais estimées.

**O.O.O.O**

La tempête n'arrêta en rien les sbires, qui continuèrent leur course jusqu'à la forteresse abandonnée où attendait la méchante reine. Cette dernière faisait les cents pas dans l'ancienne salle du trône, attendant impatiemment que les créatures du Mal ramènent ce qu'elle avait demandé. Lorsqu'elle entendit leurs cris rauques dans le hall, elle se retourna, faisant voler sa robe noire et ses cheveux corbeaux. Elle fixa l'entrée de la pièce avec des yeux intéressés. Avaient-ils réussi ?  
La réponse lui fut donnée quand tous les monstres arrivèrent autour d'elle. L'un des sbires tenait une femme dans sa bouche édentée. Il se pencha vers le sol et la laissa tomber. La reine regarda la nouvelle arrivée avec un sourire machiavélique. C'était bel et bien Blanche-Neige.  
Cette dernière gémit en portant une main à son ventre, et se mit à genoux. Elle s'était débattue comme elle avait pu, mais le petit être en elle l'empêchait de faire de trop grands mouvements. Ce voyage dans la tempête n'avait rien arrangé, et désormais, la princesse n'avait qu'un envie : s'allonger pour se reposer, et calmer la douleur à son ventre.  
Elle leva son regard marron vers la femme vêtue d'une robe noire, aux cheveux détachés tombant sur ses omoplates. Elle ne lui était pas inconnue…

- Bonjour, Blanche-Neige. T'ai-je manqué ? dit la femme d'une voix froide.

La princesse reconnue cette voix. Maintenant, elle était sûre de l'identité de sa détentrice.

- Belle-mère ? s'affola-t-elle.

Un sourire sadique de sa part lui confirma ses doutes.

- Mais… c'est impossible ! Vous… vous êtes censée être morte ! Comment… ?  
- Ces créatures ont bien des pouvoirs, très chère, et parmi ces pouvoirs, celui de ramener les morts à la vie ! répondit la méchante reine. Mais je ne suis pas encore totalement vivante. Je dois d'abord accomplir ma vengeance et aider le Mal à conquérir ce royaume.  
- Vous… vous vous êtes alliés à eux ? s'exclama Blanche-neige, de plus en plus horrifiée.

Malgré son ventre, elle tenta de reculer, mais un pisteur abattit sa main juste derrière elle. Elle se figea d'effroi. Tout ceci ressemblait à un cauchemar… sauf qu'elle était bel et bien réveillée.

- Il faut savoir s'allier aux autres pour parvenir à son but, dit sa belle-mère en s'avançant vers elle, un sourire machiavélique au visage.

Elle saisit blanche-Neige par la gorge et la souleva, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle tenta d'écarter la main de la reine, mais elle était plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

- Je pourrais te tuer maintenant, mais je préfère te faire souffrir avant, pour que je puisse entendre avec délices tes supplications ! Et quand enfin, je t'achèverais, quand je serais rassasiée de tes cris, je serais enfin la plus belle sur Terre !

Alors que sa belle-fille étouffait sous la pression de ses doigts, elle se mit à rire, un rire qui glaça le sang de Blanche-Neige. La reine semblait sérieuse. Elle voulait vraiment la faire souffrir, et tout ça parce qu'elle était plus jolie qu'elle. La jalousie rendait décidément les gens fous…  
Sa marâtre reporta finalement son attention sur elle, les yeux pétillant d'une joie mauvaise. Mais lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux vers son ventre, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici, elle perdit son sourire et lâcha la princesse, qui se massa la gorge en gémissant de douleur, puis elle recula, comme si ce qu'elle venait de voir lui faisait peur.  
En fait, c'était le cas.

- Tu… tu es enceinte ? souffla-t-elle.

Blanche-Neige porta des yeux surpris vers elle, puis les baissa sur son ventre rond. Elle remarqua alors que sa belle-mère semblait apeurée par cette découverte. Avec un petit sourire, la jeune femme dit :

- Oui. Et c'est bientôt à son terme.

Elle leva ses yeux marron vers ceux, verts, de sa marâtre.

- De quoi avez-vous peur, ma reine ?  
- Je n'ai pas peur !  
- Si, et cela se voit. Pourquoi mon enfant vous effraie ?

Il y eu un silence de plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles la princesse à la peau blanche, comme la neige qui tombait dehors, réfléchit. Une pensée lui vint.

- Vous avez peur que ce soit une fille ? devina-t-elle. Vous avez peur qu'elle soit encore plus jolie que moi, et par conséquent, encore plus belle que vous ?  
- ASSEZ ! hurla la reine, figeant tout le monde.

Les sbires, qui ne disaient rien, se regardèrent, ne sachant que penser de la scène qui se jouait. La méchant reine s'approcha de sa belle-fille et prit son visage par la mâchoire, tout en plantant son regard perçant dans le sien.

- J'ai dit que je te ferais souffrir… et bien je commencerais par la mort de ton enfant ! Nous attendrons que tu le mettes au monde, et je le tuerais sous tes yeux !

Blanche-Neige la regarde, horrifiée. La pensée que son enfant se fasse tuer avant même d'avoir eu son premier souffle la heurta profondément. La reine la poussa contre le sol et la laissa se meurtrir intérieurement. Elle se tourna plutôt vers les créatures du Mal.

- Est-ce qu'on vous a résisté ? voulut-elle savoir.  
_Ses amis les nains, ainsi que son mari… et trois inconnus de ce monde,_ lui avoua un sbire. _Dans ce trio, il y avait l'élue qui doit détruire notre maître ils viendront certainement ici pour chercher la princesse.  
_- L'élue…

La méchante reine se frotta le menton, réfléchissant à ces paroles. Alors comme ça, il existait quelqu'un capable de détruire le Mal ?  
Puisqu'elle avait besoin de ces collaborateurs pour revenir entièrement à la vie, la reine ne pouvait pas passer à côté de ça. Elle se mit à rire.

- Eh bien, qu'ils viennent ! Tous ! Nous les attendrons, et nous les éliminerons ! lança-t-elle.

Les monstres approuvèrent en accompagnant son nouveau rire. Quant à Blanche-Neige, allongé au sol, elle serra les poings, les larmes aux yeux.  
Ses amis étaient tous perdus s'ils essayaient de la retrouver.

**O.O.O.O**

Lorsque la tempête se calma totalement, au château, toute la troupe se prépara à partir chercher Blanche-Neige. Nadia enfila à nouveau ses vêtements du monde réel, mais comme elle ne possédait qu'un T-Shirt, une servante lui prêta un de ses gilets. Elle, ainsi qu'Oswald et Mickey, prirent leurs armes et filèrent en direction de la porte du château. Mais en arrivant à l'entrée de l'édifice, ils trouvèrent les sept nains, bras croisés, prêts à partir eux aussi.

- Sûrement pas ! s'exclama Oswald en comprenant qu'ils voulaient les accompagner.  
- C'est bien trop dangereux ! renchérit Mickey. On ne peut pas vous emmener.  
- Il s'agit de Blanche-Neige, notre amie, protesta Grincheux. Si on risque notre vie, c'est pour la sauver, et on le sait très bien. Mais on ne l'abandonnera pas !

Nadia le regarda avec un petit sourire, qu'il ne remarqua pas.

- Alors on vous accompagnera, que vous le vouliez ou non, fini Prof. Et même si nous n'avons pas de pouvoirs magiques, d'épées ou d'arc, nous avons toujours notre ruse !

Les deux frères se regardèrent, découragés. Ils fixèrent ensuite Nadia, pour avoir son avis à elle. La jeune fille réfléchit un instant, puis dit finalement :

- Emmenons-les.

Mickey soupira, puis se tourna vers les nains, qui affichaient des sourires fiers.

- Bon, très bien, vous pouvez venir. Mais si ça devient trop dangereux, retournez vite au château, dit-il.  
- Nous ne sommes pas des lâches, grogna Grincheux. On affrontera l'ennemi quoi qu'il arrive !  
- Par contre, dit alors Oswald, est-ce une bonne idée d'emmener Timide ?

Se rendant compte qu'ils avaient oubliés que leur frère était blessé, les six nains se tournèrent vers le septième, qui les regardait d'un air désolé.

- J'ai l'impression d'être totalement inutile… soupira-t-il.  
- Non, Timide, tu n'es pas inutile, protesta Joyeux.  
- Mais je n'ai plus qu'un bras fonctionnel, comment je pourrais me battre ?  
- Le mieux, c'est que tu restes au château, dit Nadia, et que tu surveille le royaume en notre absence. Si des monstres attaques, évacue tout le monde jusqu'au sous-sol du château. On compte sur toi pour remplir ce rôle, ok ?

La nain soupira, mais hocha de la tête. Ayant un peu pitié de lui, l'humaine retira son bonnet de sa tête et colla un bisou sur son crâne chauve. L'effet fut immédiat : Timide s'empourpra. Elle lui remit son bonnet et se tourna vers les autres.

- On est paré ?  
- OUI !  
- Alors on y va !

Les gardes ouvrirent les portes du château et les neuf compagnons se mirent en route. Timide, remit de ses émotions, les regarda partir, attristé de ne pas pouvoir secourir son amie lui aussi. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux qu'il reste là. Il pouvait aussi guetter le réveil du prince, qui était toujours évanouit suite à sa blessure.  
Le nain se dirigea dans les escaliers et courut jusqu'à la chambre qu'on leur avait réservé, à lui et à ses frères. Une fois dedans, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, et se mit à faire des signes à ses frères et ses amis qui étaient déjà à plusieurs pas du village. Ils le remarquèrent et lui rendirent son salut, avant de continuer à marcher. Timide soupira, inquiet, puis referma la fenêtre. Il sorti ensuite de la chambre et se dirigea plutôt vers les appartements du couple royal, au côté Est.  
Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, il s'assit sur un fauteuil, non loin du lit où reposait Charmant. Les serviteurs lui avaient bandé tout le torse et l'estomac. En voyant ces bandages, le nain se dit qu'il fallait peut-être changer les siens.  
Mais il ferait ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il préférait surveiller sa Majesté. Et se reposer un peu, aussi.

**O.O.O.O**

Comment savoir où se trouvait la princesse ? Où chercher exactement ?  
C'était ce que Nadia se demandait au début de leur route. Mais elle remarqua très vite que Mickey en tête du groupe, semblait se concentrer sur quelque chose. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et en même temps son regard était perdu dans le vague. Lorsqu'elle demanda à Oswald ce qu'il était en train de faire, ce dernier lui répondit que Mickey tentait de repéré les auras maléfiques laissés par les sbires sur leur sillage. Avec la neige, cependant, ce n'était pas facile, et plus les minutes passaient, plus les auras disparaissaient. Il fallait donc marcher vite pour que la souris ne perde pas leur trace.  
Ils ne s'arrêtèrent donc pas, même Dormeur qui avait pourtant sommeil, continuant à marcher à un rythme régulier mais rapide. Il ne tombait plus un seul flocon, malgré le ciel couvert de nuages bien gris. Leur trajet dura plusieurs heures, et bientôt tout s'assombrit. La nuit commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, remplaçant le jour.  
Au bout d'un moment, Mickey se tourna vers la droite. Il plissa des yeux, et vit qu'il s'agissait, au loin, de ruines d'une ancienne forteresse… peut-être même d'un ancien château. Des arbres avaient poussé n'importe où, personne n'en prenant soin. Le lac qui traversait les anciennes douves était gelé.

- Les auras vont vers ces ruines, déclara-t-il.

Nadia fronça des sourcils. Ces ruines lui disaient quelque chose… Même si elle n'aimait pas Disney, elle avait regardé beaucoup de dessin animé de cette filiale _ souvent parce que Jeremy et Robin voulaient toujours les voir et revoir, et qu'elle avait été obligée de regarder avec eux _ et cet ancien château ne lui était donc pas inconnu.

- Ce ne serait pas… le château de la méchante reine ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
- Les sbires se cacheraient là-bas ? se demanda tout haut Oswald.

Ils remarquèrent que les nains tremblaient légèrement. Leurs yeux affichaient beaucoup de crainte.

- Blanche-Neige se trouverait dans ce lieu démoniaque ? s'exclama Atchoum.  
- Si ça se trouve, la reine avait ensorcelée ces durs… ces murs avant sa mort ! ajouta Prof.  
- Si nous entrons, peut-être qu'un maléfice nous changera… ou pire, nous tuera ! s'étrangla Joyeux.  
- Devons-nous faire demi-tour ? demanda Dormeur.

Simplet approuva de la tête et commença à le tirer par le bras. Nadia s'offusqua par leur comportement. Il n'y avait même pas cinq secondes, ils étaient prêts à mourir pour sauver Blanche-Neige, et désormais, c'était pour leur propre vie qu'ils craignaient ? Juste à la vue de ruines ! Ils commencèrent à faire quelques pas en arrière, la vexant encore plus…  
Mais son indignation disparut quand elle remarqua que seul Grincheux n'avait pas bougé.

- Eh alors, bande de mauviette ? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante à cause de la peur, mais aussi énervée. On est arrivé jusqu'ici pour sauver Blanche-Neige, il est hors de question qu'on recule !

Il se pointa du pouce.

- Si vous avez peur de la magie noire de cette sorcière, alors moi, je prendrais les devants, et je verrais si ces murs sont vraiment ensorcelés.

Il se mit alors à marcher entre les arbres, sous les regards inquiets des autres.

- Hors de question que je l'abandonne, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.

Seule Nadia l'avait entendue. Comme les autres, elle le regarda d'abord s'en aller vers les escaliers en ruines qui menaient à la forteresse, puis, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Mickey et Oswald, elle courut le rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle arriva à ses côtés, il la regarda en arquant d'un sourcil.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas peur de ses maléfices ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.  
- Hum… un peu. Mais je ne compte pas laisser cette peur m'arrêter.

Il s'interrogea alors :

- Et toi, tu n'as pas peur ? Tu es jeune, tu as encore toute la vie devant toi, pourtant dans quelques instants tu vas faire face à la mort.  
- … Si, j'ai peur. Mais j'ai déjà eu bien plus peur que ça dans ma vie.

Ils gravirent toutes les marches l'un à côté de l'autre, et arrivèrent finalement devant la porte en bois, usée et cassée par endroit. Ils se dévisagèrent l'un et l'autre, inquiets, puis finalement poussèrent les portes. Ils serrèrent les dents en les entendant grincer. Non seulement c'était désagréable à l'oreille, mais en plus cela pouvait avertir les ennemis. Lorsqu'ils eurent complètement ouvert les portes, ils se figèrent, attendant qu'un sbire ou un pisteur arrive à toute vitesse sur eux pour ne faire qu'une bouchée d'eux. Mais ne voyant personne venir, ils firent quelques pas à l'intérieur. Malgré son gilet, Nadia frissonna. L'air était glacial, et l'obscurité du hall avait de quoi faire peur. Il n'y avait pas un meuble, des toiles d'araignée trainaient de partout, et il faisait aussi humide puisque les toits n'abritaient plus rien. C'était vraiment des ruines.  
Ils continuèrent de marcher à pas lent, surveillant les alentours. Nadia changea sa bague en épée et la brandit devant elle, prête à attaquer si un monstre fondait sur eux.  
Ils aboutirent finalement à ce qui semblait l'ancienne salle du trône tout de suite, ils sentirent que l'atmosphère était encore moins supportable qu'au hall. Leurs yeux parcoururent chaque coin de la pièce, sans rien remarquer. Ils osèrent aller au milieu de la pièce…  
Et soudain, ils entendirent les portes se refermer dans un gros claquement. Ils se retournèrent en sursautant vers les portes de la salle de trône et se mirent en position de combat. Un rire machiavélique, venant certainement d'une femme, leur parvint. Ils frissonnèrent d'angoisse avant de voir une ombre sur la gauche, qui s'avança vers eux tout en continuant à rire. Lorsqu'elle s'afficha à un point où pouvait traverser la lumière de l'extérieur, Grincheux et Nadia purent découvrir son visage. Si le nain ne la reconnu pas, la jeune fille, elle n'eut aucun mal.

- Vous êtes… la belle-mère de Blanche-Neige ? souffla l'élue.  
- A ce que je vois, tu connais mon identité, ma chère.  
- Impossible ! s'écria Grincheux. Mes frères et moi, on vous a vu, vous avez chutez de cette falaise et vous êtes morte dans la mer !  
- Mais le Mal à bien des pouvoirs, nain.

Si les sbires pouvaient ressusciter les morts, alors Nadia avait du souci à se faire. D'ailleurs, la méchante reine la regarda de ses yeux verts perçants.

- Tu dois être l'élue, celle dont m'ont parlé ces créatures… Une enfant, n'est-ce pas ? et une fille, qui plus est ? Les filles ne partent pas à la guerre !

Elle aussi, elle était macho ? Dire qu'elle était elle-même une femme !

- C'est ce que je pensais moi aussi, au début, mais cette petit à plus de ressource qu'elle n'en a l'air, protesta Grincheux.

Nadia fut bien contente de voir que son nouvel ami prenait sa défense. Elle plaça son pépée devant elle et fronça des sourcils, défiant ainsi la méchante reine.

- Dites-nous où se trouve Blanche-Neige, gronda-t-elle.  
- Oh ? Votre princesse ? Elle doit être dans un coin… par là-bas.

Elle indiqua du doigt le coin où se trouvait autrefois le trône, et là-bas se trouvaient des sbires qui n'étaient pas à cet endroit lorsque les deux compagnons étaient entrés. Ils les entendirent rire sadiquement, puis virent un corps tomber sur le sol et ne plus bouger. En reconnaissant la robe blanche et le gilet, ainsi que la chevelure ébène, les cœurs de Nadia et Grincheux se stoppèrent.

- BLANCHE-NEIGE ! hurla le nain.

Il se tourna vers la belle-mère de la princesse en sifflant entre ses dents.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! grogna-t-il.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle n'est pas morte. Juste un peu assommée. Inquiète-toi plutôt pour le sort qui va vous être réservé…

Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur ses lèvres.

- La mort !

Ils eurent juste le temps de se retourner vers les monstres pour les voir fondre sur eux.

**O.O.O.O**

Pendant ce temps, Oswald, Mickey et les autres nains attendaient dehors. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient ? Ils ne le savaient même pas eux-mêmes. Les deux frères voulaient bien entrer, mais il fallait d'abord convaincre leurs amis de les suivre. Et ce n'était pas chose facile.

- Ecoutez, il faudra bien allez la sauver, blanche-Neige ! grogna le lapin en se massant les yeux Alors vous venez ou pas ?  
- Hum… peut-être qu'il faudrait surveiller l'extérieur… au cas où… murmura Atchoum.

Simplet hocha vigoureusement de la tête. Mickey se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, et s'avança vers eux.

- Vous la considérez comme une amie, oui ou non ?  
- BIEN SÛR QUE OUI !  
- Alors mettez votre peur de côté et allez la sauver ! Grincheux, lui, c'est ce qu'il a fait ! Et lui et Nadia ont certainement besoin de nous en ce moment !

Ce qu'il venait de dire se confirma quand il entendit les hurlements rauques des sbires venant des ruines. La souris et son frère se tournèrent vers l'ancien château, alerté par ce son. Devinant tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème, ils foncèrent dans les escaliers en ruine. Mais, avant d'avoir gravit la première marche, Oswald se tourna vers les nains et leur dit :

- Vous voulez vraiment abandonner maintenant ? Vous voulez laisser Blanche-Neige et votre frère aux mains de ces monstres ?

Ils hochèrent négativement de la tête.

- Alors venez, et prouvez que vous les aimez vraiment.

Les six frères se regardèrent, d'abord inquiets, mais lorsque Prof leur fit signe d'y aller, ils ne protestèrent plus. Le lapin avait raison : s'ils tenaient vraiment à eux, alors ils ne pouvaient pas les abandonner à leur sort.  
Ils gravirent donc les marches eux aussi, prêts à se battre pour sauver la princesse, et chassant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leur peur.

**O.O.O.O**

Nadia donna un coup d'épée dans le visage d'un des sbires, puis s'occupa très vite d'un pisteur qui lui sauta dessus. Elle trancha un bras et le transperça au milieu du ventre. Pendant ce temps, Grincheux réussit à filer entre les doigts d'un autre pisteur, qui cria de mécontentement. Réculée au fond de la pièce, la méchante reine regardait le début de combat sans laisser la moindre émotion transpercer son visage.

- Grincheux, vas plutôt voir la princesse ! cria Nadia en parant un coup de patte d'un sbire. Je m'occupe d'eux !

Le nain ne protesta pas et, grâce à sa petite taille, arriva à échapper aux monstres qui tentèrent pourtant de le coincer. Il se glissa jusqu'à Blanche-Neige et lui prit la main. Elle était froide, mais il pouvait sentir son pouls, ce qui le soulagea. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Nadia, qui combattait comme elle pouvait les sbires du Mal. Elle se débrouillait bien, malgré le nombre important de monstres.  
Sauf que l'un d'entre eux se détacha soudainement du champ de bataille et fila à l'extérieur de la salle du trône. Grincheux arqua d'un sourcil, surpris par ce geste. Avait-il fuit ? Ce n'était guère possible. Alors où allait-il ?  
La réponse lui vint très vite.  
Comme les meilleurs combattants étaient partis chercher la princesse, le royaume de Blanche-Neige et Charmant se trouvait alors sans grande défense. Et à elle seule, cette chose allait pouvoir mettre à néant tous les habitants.  
Le nain voulut lui courir après, mais il savait que c'était trop tard, et que le monstre était déjà loin. Ou alors, Mickey et Oswald l'avaient intercepté.  
Mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas lorsqu'il vit la porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrir à grande volée sur ses frères et les deux animaux anthropomorphiques. Au moins, les autres nains avaient affronté leur peur et se dirigeaient sur les créatures en criant, au grand soulagement de Nadia qui commençait à avoir mal au bras. Mickey se mit à lancer des boules de plasmas et Oswald tira des flèches électriques et acides sur les monstres. Les nains utilisèrent leur ruse pour faire déconcentrer l'ennemi. Cela fit rappeler à la jeune humaine les gags dans les dessins animés, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que, dans Blanche-Neige et les sept nains, c'étaient ces derniers les éléments comiques de l'histoire.  
Grincheux aurait pu être content de voir qu'ils prenaient l'avantage, mais le moment où la créature du Mal sortait lui restait en mémoire. Il s'inquiéta vite pour Timide, et pria pour qu'il puisse prendre les devants s'ils venaient à être attaqués.

**O.O.O.O**

Pendant ce temps, Timide se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Il avait veillé pendant un petit moment sur le prince, mais désormais il voulait changer ses bandages.  
Etant trop timide pour demander de l'aide, il préféra le faire lui-même. Il ferma la porte de l'infirmerie derrière lui et se dirigea vers les placards. Il en sorti de nouveaux bandages et s'assit sur un lit. Cependant, lorsqu'il commença à enlever le linge, il grimaça de douleur et s'arrêta. Ses blessures avaient desséché dessus.  
Le nain souffla un coup, essayant de se calmer. Il devait le faire lui-même, cette fois on ne l'aiderait pas. Il prit son courage et recommença. Malgré la douleur, il ne s'arrêta pas, et ce fut un grand soulagement pour lui lorsque ce fut terminé. Il sécha ses yeux qui s'étaient remplis de larmes de douleur et se tourna vers les nouveaux bandages.  
Là, ça allait être plus problématique.  
Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Est-ce qu'il arriverait à les mettre tout seul ? Il en doutait. Il essaya une fois, mais les bandages tombèrent. Il essaya à nouveau. Même résultat. Il soupira de découragement.  
C'est alors qu'il entendit un hurlement à l'extérieur du château. Apeuré, il se dirigea vers les fenêtres. Et ce qu'il vit le fit trembler d'effroi.  
Il y avait un sbire, à l'extérieur, qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers le château  
La nain courut alors jusqu'au hall et prévint un garde de faire sonner l'alarme. Lorsque la cloche retentit dans tout l'édifice, des villageois se mirent à courir ici et là, paniqués. Timide regarda, impuissant, les femmes et les hommes qui ne savaient que faire. C'est alors que les paroles de Nadia lui revinrent. On lui avait donné comme mission de faire évacuer tout le monde au sous-sol, et c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

- S'il vous plaît…

Bon, déjà, il fallait qu'il combatte sa timidité s'il voulait attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Ils inspira un grand coup, et hurla :

- S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !

Tout le monde s'arrêta. Il put lire la panique sur chaque visage, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Et il ne pouvait pas le cacher non plus : lui aussi, il avait peur.

- Je sais que ça va être dur, dit-il, mais il faut que vous gardiez votre calme…  
- Comment voulez-vous qu'on garde notre calme ? s'exclama un villageois. Un monstre attaque le château ! Déjà qu'on a plus de village…  
- Laisse-le parler, le coupa sa femme.

Lorsque tout le monde se tut, Timide continua :

- Il faut que tout le monde se réfugie au sous-sol. Ils sont plutôt durs à trouver, le monstre ne viendra peut-être pas vous chercher là.  
- Il a raison, l'appuya une servante. Dirigeons-nous vers les sous-sols. On vous y conduit.

Lorsqu'il les vit suivre les serviteurs du château, Timide soupira. Il avait au moins accomplit sa tâche, celle de guider tout le monde. Mais un garde vint vers lui :

- Et le prince ? On ne peut pas le laisser là-haut !

Ah… il l'avait oublié.

- Euh… alors… allons le chercher, décida le nain. Et on l'emmènera au sous-sol lui aussi.

Accompagné de deux soldats, il commença à gravir les marches Est. Soudain, ils entendirent le sbire percuté la porte du hall, cette fois-ci bien fermée. Il voulait forcer le passage !  
Timide se mordit la lèvre inférieure, priant pour que la porte tienne au moins jusqu'à ce que Charmant soit évacué, comme les autres, dans les sous-sols. Tremblant de peur, il continua sa monté jusqu'aux appartements royaux.  
Ses pensées filèrent vers ses frères et ses amis. Il se mit à prier pour qu'ils aillent bien. Et surtout, pour qu'eux et Blanche-Neige reviennent vivants.

* * *

**Voilà! Vous connaissez le secret de Grincheux, et pourquoi il voulait tant sauver Blanche-Neige malgré la tempête! maintenant, je voudrais que vous essayez de deviner le sexe du futur bébé! (Et ceux qui savent déjà, gardez ça pour vous, s'il vous plaît!)**


	6. Partie 1, Chapitre 4

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres. C'est aussi le dernier de la partie une! Eh oui, les amis, on va pas tarder à quitter Blanche-Neige, Charmant et les sept nains! Amusez-vous!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Ils continuaient toujours de se battre, sans rien lâcher. Non, ça, c'était la pensée à rayer : celle de perdre. Et c'est pour ça que Nadia, Mickey, Oswald et les sept nains ne lâchèrent pas prise.  
Toujours aux côtés de Blanche-Neige, Grincheux fixait le combat en tenant la princesse contre lui. Pour l'instant, il ne semblait pas devoir la délaisser pour aller aider ses frères et ses amis. Un mouvement entre ses bras attira son attention, et il baissa son regard noir vers le visage de la jeune femme : elle se réveillait.  
Blanche-Neige battit des paupières et gémissant, et découvrit le visage du nain au-dessus d'elle. Son ventre lui faisait encore mal.

- Grincheux ? murmura-t-elle.  
- On est venu vous chercher, lui dit-il en essayant tant bien que mal de paraitre confiant. Mes frères ont tout en main.

Elle tourna la tête vers ses amis qui se battaient vaillamment, même Nadia, qui n'était pourtant qu'une enfant. Blanche-Neige se redressa alors d'un bond.

- Non, c'est trop dangereux ! Vous n'auriez pas du venir me chercher ! s'exclama-t-elle, soudain inquiète.

Grincheux croisa des bras.

- Parce que vous pensiez que nous allions restez cloîtrer au château, à attendre qu'il vous arrive un malheur ? s'indigna-t-il. N'y pensez même pas, princesse ! Vous êtes notre souveraine, mais surtout notre amie, et un ami dois toujours être secouru quand il le faut !

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres rouges de Blanche-Neige. Un sourire si joli qu'il en fit rougir le nain grognon, qui tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa gêne. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer…  
Il vit alors une silhouette se former derrière la princesse, et eu juste le temps de lui lancer un « Attention ! » et de se planter juste derrière elle pour éviter qu'elle ne se prenne un coup de couteau dans le dos de la part de la méchante reine. A la place, ce fut lui qui senti la lame glacée s'insérer dans sa peau, au niveau de son épaule. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et tomba à genoux, portant sa main à son membre blessé. Blanche-Neige s'exclama d'effroi et se précipita vers lui, en l'aidant à se redresser. Devant eux, sa belle-mère se mit à rire machiavéliquement.

- Pauvre fou, vouloir protéger cette peste ! rit-elle en jetant un regard haineux vers Grincheux, qui le lui renvoya bien. De toute façon, elle mourra ! Vos amis sont trop occupés avec ces créatures du Mal pour vous protéger !

Grincheux les reculèrent lui et la princesse à temps, car elle fendit l'air avec son couteau juste devant elle, n'essayant même pas de viser. Non, remplit d'une folie jalouse, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était les tuer, et sur-le-champ.  
Les deux amis continuèrent de se reculer à quatre pattes, malgré la douleur à l'épaule du nain grognon. Cependant, ils sentirent finalement le mur glacé derrière eux, et ne purent s'enfuir davantage. De ses yeux verts perçants, la méchante reine les regarda en levant son couteau.

- Maintenant, c'est moi qui suis la plus belle sur Terre ! lança-t-elle haut et fort.

Grincheux couvrit Blanche-Neige comme il le pu alors qu'elle abattait la lame sur eux. Ils fermèrent les yeux et attendirent que les bras de la mort ne les prennent…  
Mais ce n'était certainement pas leur heure, car une boule de plasma percuta la méchante reine dans une explosion, et l'envoya contre un mur plus loin alors qu'elle criait de douleur. Quand elle percuta de plein fouet la roche, elle s'évanouie, frappé à la tête. Grincheux et Blanche-Neige levèrent leurs regards abasourdis vers elle, puis tournèrent la tête vers Mickey qui avait toujours les mains levés devant lui. Lorsqu'il fut certain que la belle-mère de la princesse était incapable de se relever, il les baissa en soufflant.

- Bon timing, Mickey, dit Oswald en arrivant derrière lui.

Les deux frères et leurs amis avaient mis la pâtée aux monstres. Même Nadia n'avait pas eu trop de difficulté à les battre. Il n'y en avait plus un seul dans la salle.

- Ca, c'est du bon boulot ! s'exclama la jeune fille en retransformant son épée en bague. On a vaincu ces monstres et la méchante reine, la princesse est saine et sauve, et personne n'est blessé !  
- Sur ce dernier point, tu as tort, soupira Blanche Neige en aidant grincheux à se redresser.

Nadia écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'épaule ensanglanté du nain grognon, et se dirigea vers lui. La belle-mère de la princesse lui avait profondément planté son couteau. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tourna un regard suppliant vers Mickey. En voyant sa demande silencieuse dans ses yeux, il se précipita vers le nain et s'agenouilla vers lui. Il posa ensuite ses mains à l'endroit de sa blessure et ferma les yeux. Les sourcils froncés, il se concentra, et une lumière rose s'échappa d'entre ses doigts. Elle enveloppa toute l'épaule du nain et, très vite, ce dernier ne senti plus aucune douleur, et une douce chaleur l'envahi. Lorsque Mickey finit de le soigner, tous constatèrent, lorsque Grincheux souleva sa manche, qu'il n'y avait plus rien.

- Ca, au moins ça évitera d'utiliser de l'alcool, rit plaisanta Joyeux.

Mais ce fut suivit par un silence dans lequel des coups d'œil furent adressé à l'intention de la souris.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas soigné Timide avec ces pouvoirs ? demanda Atchoum.  
- Parce que je n'en avais pas totalement récupéré la totalité, et ses blessures étaient trop profondes et nombreuses. Même là, je doutais de pouvoir opérer grincheux. Je me sens à plat…  
- Sa magie s'use plutôt vite, parce qu'il est encore un… débutant, ajouta Oswald avec un sourire moqueur, auquel Mickey répondit par un regard noir.  
- Pour un débutant quand même… fit Nadia avec un sourire, pouvoir voyager entre les mondes c'est déjà un sacré début !

Tous s'assirent au sol, histoire de reprendre leur souffle après ce combat. Mais Grincheux semblait préoccupé.

- Qu'est-ce què t'inquite ? Hum, qui t'inquiète ? lui demanda Prof.  
- Tout à l'heure, un des sbires s'est détaché des autres et a détalé. Vous avez sûrement du le voir passer !  
- Euh… oui, il me semble qu'un ombre s'est faufilé au-dessus de nos têtes, dit Mickey.  
- Eh bien, j'ai la certitude qu'il s'est dirigé vers le château.

A ces mots, tous sursautèrent et se penchèrent vers lui.

- Le château ? Mais Charmant est blessé, le village ravagé, plus rien ne peut le protéger ! s'étrangla Blanche-Neige.

Simplet attira leur intention et se força à rougir et coupant sa respiration. Il imita ainsi une personne gênée et tout timide…

- Oui, c'est vrai, Timide est là-bas ! s'exclama Nadia en déchiffrant une fois de plus son langage muet.  
- Ils ne s'en sortiront pas… fit la voix faible d'une femme.

Ils tournèrent leur regard vers la reine, toujours allongée par terre. Elle était cependant consciente et son regard était tourné vers le plafond, avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Vous arriverez trop tard au château… votre ami nain et le prince seront déjà mort lorsque vous mettrez les pieds là-bas… C'est entièrement fini pour vous…

Oswald faillit bien lui montrer sa façon de penser. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse pointer une flèche en sa direction, Mickey lui saisit le bras. Il regard ensuite ses amis.

- Je vais essayer quelque chose, mais je ne vous promets rien, dit-il. Je suis presque vidé. Alors, si jamais on arrive là-bas, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, se demandant quelle idée lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il se leva sur ses pieds et se concentra, mains tendus devant lui. Alors une vague bleue s'en dégagea, et entoura tout le groupe d'amis. Nadia se rappela alors que c'était ainsi qu'il procédait pour les transporter dans l'espace-temps. Mais la bulle bleue qui les entourait ne disparaissait pas. Mickey se maintint debout, les bras tremblotant. Usé de sa magie l'affaiblissait de plus en plus, et les autres le comprirent vite. Finalement, il poussa un soupir de fatigue et tomba en avant. Oswald le rattrapa à temps, avant qu'il ne s'écroule complètement à terre. La bulle s'évapora et le groupe constata avec stupéfaction qu'ils étaient au début du village du royaume de Blanche-Neige et son prince !

- Mickey… t'as réussi à nous téléporter ? s'exclama le lapin en découvrant le paysage.  
- Ou… oui… articula la souris complètement vidée.  
- Mais Yen Sid t'as juste enseigné à l'utilisé pour nous téléporter dans l'espace-temps ! Tu as pris des risques en essayant de faire quelque chose qui n'est pas de ton niveau !  
- Comment ça ? s'étonna Nadia. C'est facile pour lui de se téléporter dans l'espace-temps mais pas d'un point à un autre ?  
- Aller dans l'espace-temps n'est pas censé être de niveau débutant, mais Yen Sid lui a enseigné ça en tout premier, dit Oswald en aidant son frère à marcher. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a aucun mal à utiliser ce pouvoir, et pourquoi ça ne lui use presque rien. Mais il n'a jamais essayé de se téléporter ailleurs !  
- Et au fait, c'est qui Yen Sid ? demanda la jeune fille.  
- Tu… connais… Fantasia ? souffla Mickey.  
- Oh… le professeur de musique nous en a passé un extrait, malheureusement, dit Nadia avec une grimace. C'était le moment où tu étais apprenti magicien…

Elle réalisa alors quelque chose, et se tourna vers les deux frères, qui lui sourirent.

- Eh oui… Yen Sid, c'est l'homme à qui j'ai volé le chapeau dans ce dessin animé… En vrai, ce n'est pas arrivé… Walt voulait tout de suite qu'il m'enseigne la magie… pour le jour où tu viendrais… Donc une fois qu'il a été créé, il m'a appris à me téléporté… dans l'espace-temps…  
- Je vois… murmura Nadia.  
- Bon, c'est bien de papoter, fit alors Grincheux, qui était en tête de marche, mais il faudrait se dépêcher ! J'entends déjà les hurlements des habitants du château d'ici !

En effet, des cris de peur résonnaient dans l'air. Pour rendre l'atmosphère plus pesante encore, le ciel s'était assombrit, et la Lune se cachait déjà entre les nuages. Ils accélérèrent le pas, en veillant tout de même à ne pas trop forcer Blanche-Neige et Mickey. Ils passèrent entre les maisons détruites dans la matinée par l'assaut de sbires, et virent au loin la silhouette d'une des créatures du Mal dans la cours du château qui en forçait les portes.

- Je le sens mal… murmura Nadia.

**O.O.O.O**

- Dépêchons-nous ! s'exclama un des soldats qui aidait Charmant à marcher.

Son collègue qui l'aidait et Timide descendirent les escaliers Est et rejoignirent le hall. La portée d'entrée du château fut à nouveau forcée, et le nain ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il regarda les portes en bois, qui ne tiendraient certainement plus très longtemps. Ils se dirigèrent vers une des cheminées, et un des gardes appuya sur une pierre qui la composait. Elle s'enfonça dans le mur et la cheminé coulissa sur le côté gauche, dévoilant ainsi un passage secret qui donnait sur un escalier sombre. Les soldats commencèrent à descendre Charmant prudemment. Il gémissait de douleur. Timide voulut leur emboîter le pas…  
Il n'en eu pas le temps.  
Le sbire finit par détruire les portes, et il n'attendit pas pour fondre tout droit sur eux. Le nain n'eut même pas le temps de crier de peur que la créature le heurta de plein fouet, le propulsant jusqu'aux trônes contre lesquels sa tête percuta, l'assommant d'un coup. Les gardes sursautèrent et, après avoir posé délicatement le prince sur les marches, tirèrent leurs épées et retournèrent dans le hall. Ils poussèrent un cri de guerre et foncèrent sur le monstre noir d'encre. Leurs lames s'abattirent sur le sbire, qui poussa alors un cri de rage et se retourna d'un coup. Sa masse les frappa de plein fouet, et ils finirent plus loin sur le sol. Etant sûr de s'être débarrassé de ces êtres insignifiants, il se tourna vers les trônes et s'avança jusqu'à Timide.  
Justement, le nain reprit vite ses esprits, et lorsqu'il vit son ennemi s'approcher dangereusement de lui, il tenta de reculer. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas. Alors il se figea d'effroi. Il était fini.

- Ne le touche pas ! lança soudain la voix d'une fille.

Timide ne put discerner ce qui se passait derrière le sbire. En revanche, il le vit se tordre de douleur après un coup d'épée. Il en entendit un deuxième, et cette fois, il disparut comme un nuage de poussière noire. Timide leva ses yeux marron vers celle qui lui avait sauvé la mise, et vit que ce n'était autre que Nadia. Surpris qu'elle soit ici, il regarda derrière elle si ses frères étaient présents eux aussi. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie en les voyant vivant, qui accouraient vers lui.

- TIMIDE ! appelèrent-ils.

Il eut juste le temps de se relever et les nains se jetèrent contre lui en riant de plaisir. Seul Grincheux resta en retrait, mais il tenta un sourire tout de même. Il n'était pas fan des câlins collectifs.

- Tu es sauf et sain ! s'exclama Prof lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent. Euh, sain et sauf !  
- Grâce à Nadia, elle est arrivée à temps, dit le nain timide en souriant à la jeune fille, qui se passa une main derrière la tête, gênée.

Elle retransforma son épée en bague et Blanche-Neige arriva derrière elle. En voyant que Timide allait bien, elle soupira de soulagement. Puis, de nouveau, une étincelle d'inquiétude traversa son visage :

- Charmant ? Où est-il ?  
- Ici… fit une voix un peu faible.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers la cheminée dont le passage secret était ouvert et virent le prince remonter les marches et arriver vers eux, à petits pas, une main sur sa blessure. Il tenta un sourire.

- Charmant ! s'exclama Blanche-Neige en se précipitant vers lui.

Malgré sa douleur, il lui retourna le câlin qu'elle lui fit. Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite longuement, heureux de se retrouver. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Nadia. Mais en voyant l'air attristé de Grincheux, elle le perdit, et posa plutôt une main sur son épaule. Il soupira.

-Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-il. Et puis, finalement, tout est bien qui finit bien.

Elle hocha doucement de la tête.  
Soudain, Blanche-Neige gémit et porta une main à son ventre. Elle grimaça de douleur. Apeuré, tout le monde la regarda et se précipita vers elle. Son mari l'aida à s'asseoir au sol.

- Blanche-neige, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'écria Charmant, très inquiet.  
- Je… commença-t-elle.  
- Oh, oh… je crois savoir… commenta Oswald.

La princesse grimaça de douleur et se retint de pousser un cri. Le lapin déclara alors :

- Le bébé arrive !

**O.O.O.O**

- Sortez d'ici ! lança une servante à Oswald. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans la chambre d'une femme qui accouche !  
- Permettez-moi de vous dire que j'ai aidé ma petite amie à mettre quatre cent-vingt lapereaux au monde ! s'indigna le lapin. S'il y a bien quelqu'un pour aider une femme enceinte, c'est moi !

Mais elle fit la sourde oreille et le fit quitter la chambre royale de force. Oswald grogna alors qu'elle claquait la porte derrière lui.  
Lorsque Blanche-Neige avait commencé à avoir des contractions, tout de suite, Nadia était partie au sous-sol pour chercher de l'aide. Il fallut un certain temps pour convaincre les habitants du château que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Puis on avait fait monté la princesse dans sa chambre et, désormais, sous ses cris de douleur, une opération longue et douloureuse s'entamait pour que l'héritier du trône voie le jour.  
Seuls Nadia et Charmant avaient été autorisé à rester. Nadia, parce qu'elle était une fille et que les servantes avaient besoin de beaucoup d'aide, et Charmant parce qu'il était le père et que sa femme avait besoin de soutient. La jeune fille n'aimait pas tellement voir la princesse devenir rouge à force de pousser, et de l'entendre crier, mais elle savait qu'après cette épreuve, un merveilleux cadeau pointerait le bout de son nez.

- Allez-y, poussez Majesté ! dit la servante qui se tenait au bout du lit, prête à receptionner le nouveau-né.

Blanche-Neige serra les dents et poussa autant qu'elle put. Charmant ne lui lâcha pas la main, même si elle la broyait presque comme une sauvage. Il ignora même qu'il était déjà blessé. En fait, l'excitation de devenir père _ et le stress, aussi _ le maintenaient debout.

- C'est bien ! Soufflez, maintenant, soufflez !

Pendant ce temps, derrière la porte, les sept nains, Mickey et Oswald attendaient que tout se finisse. Simplet se rongeait les ongles, Grincheux faisait les cents pas, nerveux, et les autres, assis par terre, restèrent silencieux. Evidemment, ce n'était pas vraiment agréable d'entendre la princesse crier.  
Il se passa peut-être une heure, qui sembla une éternité pour tout le monde, avant que les cris ne cessent. Les hommes prêtèrent attention aux bruits derrière la porte…  
Et entendirent les pleurs d'un bébé.  
Heureux comme jamais, ils sourirent et se serrèrent même dans leurs bras. Un servante sortie, un peu fatiguée, mais avec un sourire.

- Eh bien messieurs, voilà ! L'enfant est né ! déclara-t-elle.  
- C'est un petit gaillard ou une jolie princesse ?  
- Est-ce que Blanche-Neige va bien ?  
- Est-ce qu'on peut les voir ?

A cette dernière question, elle hocha négativement de la tête.

- Mes collègues doivent d'abord nettoyer l'enfant, et le couple royal doit se reposer. Vous les verrez quand tout sera plus calme !

Elle partit en sifflotant, et ils durent alors attendre… encore.  
Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre royale, Blanche-Neige et Charmant pleuraient de joie. Enfin ! Enfin il était né ! Nadia et les jeunes femmes préparèrent ce petit cœur qui ne cessa pas de brailler. Mais c'était un plaisir de l'entendre. Même la jeune fille du monde réel ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de se mouiller.  
Enfin, quand le bébé fut recouvertd'un habit blanc comme neige, il fut déposé contre la poitrine de sa maman. Celle-ci le regarda, attendrie. Nadia et Charmant s'assirent à ses côtés, tandis que les servantes sortaient.

- Il est magnifique… souffla Nadia. Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?  
- C'est au parrain de lui donner son nom, dit le nouveau papa.  
- Mais qui est le parrain ?  
- Justement, nous n'y avons pas réfléchit, à cause de tous ces évènements, dit Blanche-Neige. Alors on s'est dit que tu pourrais nous proposer quelqu'un.

Nadia s'indiqua du doigt, surprise. Ils hochèrent de la tête, et vit alors que c'était sérieux. Elle passa alors en boucle tous les candidats possibles pour le rôle du parrain…  
Et finalement, avec un sourire, elle se pencha à leurs oreilles et murmura un nom. Ravie, Blanche-Neige hocha de la tête. Charmant porta aussitôt ses mains en porte-voix :

- Ho hé ! Vous pouvez entrer !

Aussitôt, neuf petits personnages arrivèrent. Les nains, ainsi qu'Oswald et Mickey, se précipitèrent autour du lit, et s'exclamèrent de bonheur devant le mignon petit visage du bébé.

- Il est tellement mignon ! dit Timide avec un sourire attendri.  
- Un joli cœur, enchérit Joyeux.  
- Vous l'avez bien réussi, si vous voulez mon avis, ajouta Mickey en riant.

Le couple rougit. Puis, la princesse dit :

- Charmant et moi voulions que ce soit le parrain qui lui donne un nom. Seulement, à cause de cette attaque, nous n'avons pas pu choisir. Alors nous avons demandé à Nadia de la faire à notre place.

Avec un sourire, elle dit :

- Grincheux, viens par-là.

Le nain écarquilla les yeux et se pointa du doigt. Voyant qu'il hésitait, Prof et joyeux le poussèrent en avant. Une fois à côté du lit, Nadia prit le bébé des bras de Blanche-Neige et, pour ne pas le réveiller, le posa délicatement dans les bras de Grincheux, qui devenait de plus en plus choqué.

- Félicitation Grincheux : tu es le parrain de cette petite fille ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Parrain… ? Fille… ? balbutia-t-il.

Il était complètement perdu. Ses frères le regardèrent, à la fois surpris et heureux.

- Wouah ! Une princesse ! Une autre jolie princesse ! dit Atchoum.  
- Et Grincheux est le parrain, dit Dormeur en baillant.  
- C'est génial pour toi ! dit Oswald en tapotant son épaule. Mes plus sincères félicitations !

Grincheux ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il regarda plutôt sa nouvelle filleule avec ses grands yeux noirs choqués. Parrain ? Lui ? Pourquoi lui ? Tout ce qu'il était, c'était un nain grognon qui, en plus, avait du mal avec les femmes. Alors si en plus le bébé était non pas un prince mais une princesse !  
Pendant un instant, Nadia cru qu'il allait rejeté l'offre. Elle était pourtant sûre de son choix. Elle savait qu'il pouvait faire un super parrain, et veiller sur cette petite. Elle le savait, parce qu'elle avait découvert sa face caché : celle d'un homme sensible. Et, finalement, après quelque secondes où le visage de Grincheux n'afficha que la surprise, un sourire se dessina tout doucement sur ses lèvres. Mais ce qui surpris d'autant plus tous les autres, ce fut que ce sourire fut le plus tendre, le plus jolie, le plus gentil qu'il n'ait jamais affiché. Ses yeux affichèrent aussi une douceur qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue en lui. Le bébé dans ses bras venait de réchauffer son cœur grognon. Et puis, cette petite était si jolie. Elle avait un duvet aussi sombre que les cheveux de sa maman sur le crâne. Sa peau n'était pas aussi blanche que celle de Blanche-Neige, mais elle était aussi douce et chaude. Comme la petite avait les yeux fermés, il ne pouvait pas en savoir la couleur. Mais nul doute qu'elle hériterait celle du prince, soit bleu.

- Elle est magnifique… murmura-t-il finalement.

Ses frères soupirèrent, attendris.

- Finalement, tu peux être doux, quand tu le souhaite ! dit Timide.  
- Et puis, tu souris plutôt bien, rit Joyeux. Je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire autant !  
- Ah, ça va… grommela Grincheux en fronçant des sourcils, sans perdre tout de fois son sourire.  
- Alors, comment vas-tu l'appeler ? demanda Atchoum.

Grincheux fixa à nouveau sa filleule et se repassa la question en mémoire. Comment allait-il l'appeler ? Eh bien…  
Plusieurs idées de prénoms défilèrent dans sa tête. Cela pouvait être des noms de fleurs, de planètes, de pierres précieuses… Il commença à s'inquiéter en voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver un nom convenable à cette petite qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Son regard se posa finalement sur le duvet de cheveux qu'elle avait. C'était drôle de constaté qu'ils étaient exactement de la même couleur que ceux de sa mère. Une couleur bien noire. Une couleur…

- Ebène…

Ses amis prêtèrent une oreille attentive à ce qu'il venait de dire. Grincheux releva la tête vers les nouveaux parents. Il avait trouvé un nom.

- Elle s'appellera Ebène, dit-il, sûr de lui.  
- Ebène… murmura Blanche-Neige.

Elle regarda son mari, qui hocha de la tête avec un grand sourire. Elle, elle répondit à son ami :

- C'est parfait, Grincheux ! Elle s'appellera Ebène !  
- Permettez un instant, je vous prie, interrompit alors Nadia.

Surpris, les visages se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle retirait sa bague en forme de tête de Mickey de son doigt et qu'elle la transforma en épée.

- J'ai envie de faire ça, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire, sans pour autant donner de détail. A genoux, messire Grincheux !

Celui-ci arqua d'un sourcil, mais s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il fut agenouillé à terre, Ebène dans les bras, Nadia pointa son épée vers lui et l'abaissa sur son épaule, comme si elle faisait de lui un chevalier.

- Messire Grincheux le nain, jurez-vous de protéger la princesse Ebène, d'aider ses parents à l'éduquer, d'être son plus noble confident et d'être toujours là pour elle quand elle a besoin de vous ?  
- Euh… je… euh… je le jure, répondit Grincheux.  
- Alors, Messire Grincheux, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Je vous nomme Noble Parrain de la princesse Ebène. Assignez-vous bien de ce rôle, et aidez-la à grandir convenablement !

Les autres se mirent à rire devant cette petite gaminerie, mais applaudirent cette « nomination » chevaleresque. Grincheux se releva, rouge de confusion, ce qui les fit encore plus rire.

- Eh bien, Noble Parrain, rit Joyeux, il va falloir que tu gardes un œil sur cette petite !  
- Ca, vous pouvez compter sur moi, dit fièrement le nain. Si un quelconque jeune homme s'approche de trop près d'elle, il connaitra mon joug ! Et je veillerais à ce qu'elle n'apprenne aucune magie noire !

Nadia leva les yeux en l'air avec un sourire. Au fond, on ne pouvait pas vraiment le changer. Mais au moins, avec cette petite à élever, il apprendrait à ouvrir un peu plus son cœur et à sourire. Elle sentie la main de Mickey se poser sur son bras et se tourna vers lui.

- C'était amusant, cette nomination, dit-il.  
- Ca m'a traversé l'esprit.  
- Mais… tu t'es rendu compte que c'était presque… enfantin ? demanda-t-il.

Automatiquement, le sourire de la jeune fille disparu. Elle regarda la souris avec de grands yeux.

- Hum… euh… bafouilla-t-elle ensuite. Peut-être…  
- Ce voyage va peut-être t'aider, toi aussi, à t'ouvrir un peu plus, dit la souris.

Son amie le regarda, bouleversée. Elle venait réellement d'agir comme une enfant ? L'avait-elle réellement fait ?  
Perturbée, elle marcha jusqu'à la sortie sous les yeux attristé de Mickey. Personne d'autre ne remarqua son départ de la chambre royal, bien trop occupé à parler de l'avenir de la nouvelle princesse. Nadia marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir, descendit les escaliers Est et se dirigea en direction de sa chambre, dans la partie Ouest. Une fois dans la pièce elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers son lit. Elle s'assit dessus et resta immobile.  
Elle qui détestait ce qui se rapprochait à l'enfance, elle venait de se conduire d'une façon qu'elle ne voulait pas. Et pourtant, c'était consciemment. Elle avait eu une… retombée. Une envie soudaine d'agir comme ça. Ça lui faisait presque peur. Allait-elle devenir une enfant avec ce voyage ? Serait-ce bénéfique ou, au contraire, catastrophique ? Elle ne savait pas.  
Nadia regarda la bague à son doigt et soupira. Pourquoi était-elle l'élue ? Même si elle pouvait maitriser cette arme, après tout, elle n'avait rien d'une enfant. Elle n'en avait même pas l'âme. Fatiguée, elle s'allongea sur le lit. Sans retirer ses baskets et sans se changer, ni se couvrir des draps douillets, elle s'endormit.

**O.O.O.O**

Pendant ce temps, dans une forteresse sombre, en ruine, à quelques heures du château de Blanche-Neige et Charmant…  
La méchante reine se releva enfin du sol froid et dur de son ancien château. Sa tête lui tournait. Cette souris venue d'une autre mon l'avait sacrément blessé à l'arrière du crâne. De plus, tout son corps s'était ramollit. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenu faible. C'était normal, en fait : une fois que ceux qui vous ont ramené à la vie meurs, vous mourrez vous aussi au bout d'un certain temps. Et, chez elle, ça commençait à se voir : sa peau vieillissait, et elle devenait de plus en plus pâle.  
Elle gémit en essayant de faire un pas devant elle, mais retomba sur ses genoux. Elle siffla entre ses dents, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Soudain, une silhouette approcha d'elle. Elle se força à relever la tête. Elle constata qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nouveau venu. C'était un parfait inconnu, dont on ne pouvait même pas voir le visage, car caché sous la capuche de sa longue cape noire. Il n'avait pas une grande taille.

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? demanda la méchante reine d'une voix faible.  
- Il me semble que mes sbires t'ont déjà parlé de moi, fit alors une voix étrange.

C'était une voix éraillée, presque un murmure, et qui pourtant renfermait une puissance maléfique. On ne pouvait pas savoir s'il s'agissait d'un homme, d'une femme, ou même d'un enfant. En devinant son identité, la reine tenta de se reculer.

- Inutile de chercher à fuir, fit l'inconnu en rattrapant les centimètres.

Il l'agrippa par la gorge et, d'une force extraordinaire, la souleva de terre. Ses mains ganté serrèrent le cou de la femme, qui, déjà faible, ne put s'échapper, et commença à s'étouffer entre les doigts du Mal.

- Tu as échoué dans ta mission…  
- Pitié ! gémit la méchante reine. Laissez-moi une chance ! Je ne vous décevrais pas !  
- Inutile. J'ai bien vu à quel point tu étais pitoyable. Tu ne me sers plus à rien.

Elle poussa un hurlement déchirant tandis que sa peau se déchirait petit à petit, laissant alors apparaître ses os. Le Mal attendit qu'il ne reste que son squelette avant de la jeter plus loin par terre. La méchante reine était à nouveau morte, et ses restes partiraient en poussière avec le temps, comme ce qu'il restait de son château.  
L'être encapuchonné resta un instant immobile, à regarder dans le vide. Puis, enfin, il leva la tête vers un des trous au plafond, pour y voir la lune cachée par les nuages.

- Elle est plus forte qu'il n'en paraît, murmura-t-il. Je vais devoir tâcher d'être prudent avec les autres royaumes. Pour celui-là, c'est trop tard…

Sous sa capuche, il sourit. Puis il tourna dos au squelette de la méchante reine et, après quelques pas, disparut dans une brume noire.

**O.O.O.O**

Le lendemain, dans la cours du château, Blanche-Neige, Charmant et les sept nains s'étaient réunis autour de Mickey, Oswald et Nadia, qui n'allaient pas tarder à retourner dans le monde réel. La jeune fille voulait faire une pause de monde Disney, avant de reprendre leur voyage.  
Le village commençait déjà à être reconstruit. Il y aurait beaucoup de travail, mais en s'y mettant ensembles, ils pourraient rebattirent le royaume. Cependant, cela n'effaçait pas quelques inquiétudes.

- Si jamais nous nous faisons à nouveau attaqués ? demanda Blanche-Neige avec angoisse.  
- Alors nous viendrons à votre secours, affirma Mickey.  
- Mais je me demande : où est-ce que vous allez vivre, vous, maintenant ? demanda Oswald à l'attention des nains.  
- Nous avons souhaité être aux services de ses Altesses, répondit Prof. Donc nous allons héberger au château, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on ait notre propre petite chaumière. Et puis, ça vaut mieux pour Grincheux et Ebène, s'ils ne veulent pas être trop sapéré… euh, séparé.  
- Tu veilleras bien sur la princesse… et la reine, fit Nadia à Grincheux.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient une fille, le couple royal avait le droit à un statu un peu plus au-dessus.

- Pas d'inquiétude pour ça, lui répondit le nain grognon avec un sourire. J'aurais les deux yeux braqués sur ma filleule !

Il tenait la petite dans ses bras, et cette dernière le regardait avec, effectivement, des yeux bleus curieux. Mais, selon Grincheux, ils étaient bien plus beaux que ceux de son père.

- Allez, il faut y aller, dit Mickey en tendant les mains devant lui.  
- Au revoir ! fit Blanche-Neige.  
- Faites bonne route ! ajouta Charmant.  
- Soyez prudents ! enchérit Timide.

La lumière bleue qui sortit des mains de la souris englouti le trio. Après un passage dans la bulle lumineuse, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'espace-temps, loin, très loin du royaume de Blanche-Neige qui n'était plus qu'une étoile parmi tant d'autres, dans l'aurore boréale qui les entourait.  
Nadia soupira.

- C'est étrange… mais ils vont un peu me manquer, avoua-t-elle.  
- Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas Disney et ses personnages ? s'étonna Oswald.  
- Oui mais… on peut parfois s'attacher.

Elle regarda Mickey, et les deux se fixèrent un moment. Finalement, elle détourna des yeux et remarqua qu'une étoile n'était pas de la même couleur que les autres. Celle-ci était dorée. Elle arqua d'un sourcil.

- C'est bizarre, elle n'était pas ici avant… murmura-t-elle.  
- Si, elle y était, dit Mickey en s'approchant. Mais en arrivant dedans, et en faisant bouger les choses, tu y as laissé tes marques, qui sont lumineuses. Du coup, tu protège ce royaume avec ton pouvoir.  
- Mon… pouvoir ? s'étonna Nadia.  
- Tu l'as inconsciemment, on va dire, dit la souris. Tes marques protègent les royaumes dans lesquels tu les disperses. Le Mal ne peut plus y pénétrer.

Il se tourna ensuite vers une étoile blanche et y posa son doigt. Alors, ils furent à nouveau entouré de lumière bleue, et se sentirent plutôt bizarre. Cela dura seulement quelques secondes, et le trio arriva finalement juste devant le château de la Belle au Bois Dormant, à Disneyland, dans le monde réel. Oswald sembla tout à coup pâle.

- C'est sûr, je déteste ces voyages-là… gémit-il.

Ils firent quelques pas et Nadia regarda le paysage de conte de fée autour d'elle. Disneyland sans personne pour l'animer n'était plus vraiment… Disneyland. C'était triste de voir qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans tout le parc.  
Mickey et Oswald se tournèrent vers elle.

- On te laisse dix minutes pour faire ce que tu veux, dit Mickey. On t'attends, et sois à l'heure !

Elle hocha de la tête et commença à partir dans la partie de Fantasyland. Elle qui pourtant n'aimait pas le côté gamin de cet endroit, ni ses couleurs chatoyantes, elle s'y enfonça quand même.  
Il y avait quelque chose, en elle, qui la poussait jusqu'à un certain endroit du parc. Elle s'étonna elle-même de marcher dans cette direction. C'était totalement fou.  
Une chanson commença à germer dans son esprit. Nadia se moqua d'elle-même. Pourquoi diable avait-elle cette chanson ? Dire qu'elle n'aimait pas Disney ! Et pourtant…  
Et pourtant…

_Un jour mon prince viendra  
Un jour on s'aimera  
Dans son château heureux comme avant  
Goûter le bonheur qui nous attend_

Quand le printemps, un jour  
Ranimera l'amour  
Les oiseaux chanteront  
Et les cloches sonneront  
L'union de nos cœurs, un jour

A peine avait-elle finie de chanter ça qu'elle remarqua que ses pas l'avaient automatiquement portés à l'attraction de Blanche-Neige et les sept nains. Elle regarda en l'air, désespéré d'elle-même. Mais il y avait toujours cette petite envie, au fond d'elle. Cette touche, cette étincelle, qui lui demandait d'entrer. Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit.  
Elle s'avança à l'intérieur de l'attraction et arriva près des « wagon ». Même s'il n'y avait plus personne, l'électricité fonctionnait encore dans tout le parc d'attraction. Elle pouvait donc monter à bord et… profiter… du petit voyage.  
Elle s'installa donc en soupirant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait ça ? Qu'est-ce que l'étincelle à l'intérieur d'elle-même lui voulait, exactement ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais de toute façon, elle ne put réfléchir plus longtemps. Les sièges se mirent à partir en avant et son petit tour de manège débuta. D'abord ennuyée d'avoir accepté d'écouter son étincelle, elle commença petit à petit à apprécier le voyage. Elle passa dans la maison des sept nains et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyants. Dommage que ceux-ci n'étaient de de mannequins électroniques ! Même Blanche-Neige n'était pas réelle. Par contre, elle fut bien contente que la méchante reine ne soit pas vraie. Elle déboucha dans la forêt où cette mauvaise belle-mère s'amusa à apparaitre dans tous les coins. Nadia serra les dents, un peu effrayé. Certes, ce n'était pas réel… mais quand elle repensait à l'aventure qu'elle avait vécue, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en la voyant !  
Heureusement, comme dans le film, l'attraction se termina bien, par une Blanche-Neige qui retrouva son prince charmant. Nadia se demanda ce que cela aurait été si Grincheux lui avait avoué ses sentiments…  
Elle sorti de l'attraction, un peu nostalgique. Vraiment, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était montée dedans. Elle avait simplement laissé cette étincelle en elle parler. Les dix minutes étaient passés, et désormais elle se redirigeait vers le château, où l'attendaient Mickey et Oswald. Les deux frères la virent arriver et se redressèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es parti faire ? demanda le lapin.  
- Oh… hum… rien.  
- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais nous devons y aller ! dit Mickey en faisant craquer ses doigts devant lui.  
- Et qui allons-nous visiter, cette fois ? demanda Nadia, qui aurait tout de même espéré une plus longue pause.

Oswald sourit.

- Un petit garçon qui était autrefois en bois…

**O.O.O.O**

_Il y a quelque chose d'assez fou, avec maintenant. Ce truc incompréhensible, c'est qu'avant, comme tous les enfants, j'aimais Disney.  
Oui, c'est fou. J'étais gaga de ces dessins animés. Je voulais les regarder tous les jours. Mes parents m'achetaient toujours les nouveaux, même les séquelles. Je n'avais pas de préféré, je les aimais tous autant. Même les personnages, je les aimais tous. Un peu les méchants, aussi.  
J'étais heureuse comme ça. J'étais bien. J'adorais Mickey et compagnie.  
mais ça… c'était avant… ce jour… c'était avant ce… cet incident…_

* * *

**Et voilà! La première partie de notre épopée s'achève ici!  
Quel sera le royaume suivant? Quels personnages allons-nous rencontrer? Allez, c'est facile! Enfin... si vous êtes un Disney-fan!**


	7. Partie 2, Chapitre 1

**Salut tout le monde ! Je reviens avec plus de retard que d'habitude avec un chapitre plutôt court par rapport aux autres, puisque normalement je fais 14/13 pages Works, là ça n'en fait que 11 (Pas taper moi !). En effet, alors que je commençais mon chapitre comme d'habitude, j'ai commencé à avoir moins d'inspiration. Je me sentais fatiguée avec ce chapitre. J'ai donc décidé de le faire plus court, et puis comme ça, je vous garde une part de suspens !  
Allez, bonne lecture quand même !**

* * *

**PARTIE 2 : PINOCCHIO**

**CHAPITRE 1**

Comme lors de leur première aventure, lorsque le trio arriva dans ce nouveau royaume, il faisait nuit noire. La lune et les étoiles veillaient sur le petit village qui les entourait. Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait personne dans les rues à une heure si tardive. Sinon, ils auraient attirés l'attention de tout le monde et on aurait cru qu'ils pratiquaient de la magie noire.  
Nadia leva ses yeux verts d'eau sur les petites lumières qui couvraient le ciel noire. L'une d'elle scintillait plus que les autres, et elle sut alors qu'il s'agissait de la Bonne étoile, là où habitait une certaine Fée Bleue…

- On est chez Pinocchio, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en soupirant.  
- Exactement, et on file de suite à l'atelier de Gepetto, lui répondit Mickey en prenant la tête de la marche.

Au moins, ce n'était pas l'hiver, et la nuit était douce. Nadia se sentait bien. Tout en marchant, elle admira les bâtisses qui l'entouraient. Elles avaient un joli style, avec leur mélange de pierre et de bois.  
Leur trotte dura plusieurs minutes, avant que, finalement, ils trouvent un atelier. Le trio sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de la maison du bon vieux Gepetto. Ils se jetèrent des coups d'œil avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Mais en arrivant près des fenêtres, ils constatèrent, en regardant à travers, que la maison était sans-dessus-dessous. Plusieurs pendules étaient sur le sol, brisées, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres jouets. Il n'y avait aucune lumière à par celle de l'extérieur pour les aider à voir s'il y avait plus de dégats. Inquiets, ils foncèrent jusqu'à la porte et voulurent toquer, mais à peine Mickey avait-il tapé sur la porte pour toquer que cette dernière s'ouvrit. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas fermée les inquiéta encore plus.

- Euh… hé ho ? appela la souris en ouvrant un peu plus la porte. Il y a quelqu'un ?

Ils n'entendirent aucune réponse. Les trois amis entrèrent à l'intérieur de l'atelier et refermèrent la porte derrière eux, puis avancèrent à pas feutrés dans l'atelier. Ils constatèrent les dégâts avec des mines inquiètes.

- Ce n'est pas bon du tout, chuchota Oswald. Les sbires du Mal sont déjà entrés ici, je le sens…

Ça ne rassura pas ses deux compagnons. Ils plissèrent les yeux dans l'obscurité.

- On y voit rien, râla Nadia. Quelqu'un à de la lumière ? Mickey ?  
- Je n'ai pas ce type de sort, mais on peut essayer de chercher une bougie.

La souris récupéra une boîte d'allumette sur le coin d'une table et s'approcha d'une bougie qu'il avait entrevue avec la lumière de la lune. Il frotta l'allumette contre sa boîte et du feu s'alluma sur son bout. Il déposa la flammèche sur la tige de la bougie et, lorsque celle-ci fut allumée, il secoua l'allumette pour l'éteindre.

- Bon, dit-il en prenant la bougie dans sa main, avec ça on verra m…  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! le coupa le hurlement de son frère.

Effrayés, Nadia et Mickey firent un bon et se tournèrent vers lui. Le lapin s'était affalé par terre, et tout son corps tremblait. Il claquait même des dents ! Ses deux amis se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Quoi, quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'écria Nadia, pensant qu'il avait été attaqué.  
- Le… le… sur… sur le lit ! articula Oswald en se réfugiant dans leurs bras.

La souris et la jeune fille relevèrent leurs yeux vers le dit lit, et là, ils découvrirent quelque chose qui les glaça d'effroi.  
Il y avait un corps, affalé dessus. Un corps plutôt grand, qui appartenait à un homme plutôt âgé. Un corps qui ne bougeait plus. Un corps, qui n'était autre que Gepetto.  
Nadia ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit à nouveau, comme un poisson dans l'eau. Le choc de la découverte l'empêcha de bouger. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard dans ce monde… Mickey eu le courage de se relever et de s'approcher, la bougie toujours en main, qui tremblotait dans sa main, et approcha celle de libre vers Gepetto. Il toucha du bout du doigt sa joue, et constata alors quelque chose.

- Il… il n'est pas mort, souffla-t-il.

Ses amis soupirèrent de soulagement.

- Il a été changé en marionnette.

Cette fois, ils crièrent de stupeur.

- EN MARIONNETTE ?! s'étranglèrent-ils ensuite.  
- Tout son corps est en bois, venez voir par vous-même !

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, ils constatèrent en effet, que le pauvre Gepetto n'était plus qu'un grand pantin de bois. Ses yeux bleus et sa bouche étaient grands ouverts, et une expression de peur était figée sur son visage. Qu'avait-il vécu avant de se faire transformer ?  
Ils entendirent soudain un raclement à l'étage. Ouvrant bien les oreilles, ils captèrent à nouveau le même bruit. Le trio se regarda, puis chacun dégaina son arme. Si un sbire se cachait là-haut, alors il allait subir leur joug ! Prudents, ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers et les montèrent à pas de loup. Lorsque le plancher grinçait sous leurs pieds, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Finalement, après cette montée du combattant ou ils retenaient presque leur souffle, ils aboutirent au grenier où Gepetto rangeait quelques pendules à réparer, des jouets à repeindre, ainsi que ses peau de peinture et tous ses outils. Quelques meubles se trouvaient sous des couvertures qui, avec le temps, avaient pris la poussière. La magie dans une main et l'autre prête à envoyer une boule de plasma, Mickey prit la tête de la marche, des gouttes de sueurs froides perlant sur son front. Juste derrière se trouvait Oswald, un pistolet dans chaque main. Et enfin Nadia, qui, son épée pointée devant elle, parcourait de ses yeux inquiets chaque endroit du grenier.  
Soudain, une des couvertures bougea devant Mickey, et tous les trois sursautèrent. Après quelques secondes d'immobilisation, ils se regardèrent. La souris fit signe de rester discret, puis ils s'approchèrent à pas lent du meuble couvert, qui semblait être une petite table, et l'entourèrent en toute discrétion. Lorsque chacun fut sur un côté, Mickey leva trois doigts. Ses amis se préparèrent.  
Deux.  
Un.  
Et il souleva la couverture, tandis qu'ils poussèrent un cri de guerre…

- NON ! PITIEE, NON ! hurla-t-on.

Nadia se stoppa net dans son élan avant d'avoir pu abattre son épée, et Oswald empêcha ses doigts d'appuyer sur les gâchettes. Le trio écarquilla les yeux.  
Sous la table se trouvaient quelques cartons. Et, caché entre les cartons, se trouvait un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, ainsi qu'un chat noir et blanc et un poisson rouge, orangé, dans un bocal, que le dit petite garçon tenait contre lui. Il regardait les trois compagnons avec des yeux terrorisés.

- Je vous en prie… me faites pas de mal… pleura-t-il.

Nadia cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits, et changea son épée en bague. Après l'avoir enfilé à son doigt, elle se baissa pour être à la hauteur du petit, qui tenta de se reculer un peu plus, mais ne le pouvait pas.

- Pinocchio, c'est toi ? demanda doucement la jeune fille.

L'ancien pantin de bois la regarda avec surprise. Comment pouvait-elle le connaître, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés auparavant ? Elle lui tendit pourtant une main amicale avec un petit sourire.

- N'ai pas peur, nous ne te ferons pas de mal, assura-t-elle.

Comme il s'agissait évidemment d'un personnage Disney, Nadia se sentait mal à l'aise. Mais c'était avant tout un petit garçon qui avait peur, et qu'elle se devait de rassurer. Pinocchio regarda sa main, puis ses yeux verts d'eau, et se décida enfin à lui prendre la main et à sortir de dessous la table. Cléo, dans son bocal que tenait toujours le petit garçon de l'autre main, regarda avec étonnement les trois personnages, tout comme Figaro, le chat, qui pointa le bout de son museau après son maître.  
En restant à la hauteur du petit, Nadia se pointa d'un doigt, puis se présenta :

- Je m'appelle Nadia. Eux, ce sont Mickey et Oswald, mes amis, dit-elle doucement en présentant ensuite ses deux compagnons.

Pinocchio regarda la souris et le lapin avec de grands yeux étonnés. Comment arrivaient-ils à tenir debout ? Pourquoi étaient-ils plus grand que la normal ? Etait-ce des animaux ordinaires ? Nadia ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son air étonné.  
Elle senti alors une boule de poil se frotter à son pantalon et baissa un regard surpris vers Figaro, qui se collait contre elle. Il poussa un petit miaulement.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda finalement Pinocchio.  
- Oh ! Eh bien… pour quelques affaires, dit Mickey.  
- Est-ce que vous avez sauvez mon papa ?

Le trio regarda Pinocchio, étonné.

- Pardon ? murmura Oswald.  
- Mon papa… il m'a dit de me cacher ici, dans le grenier, sous cette table, avec Cléo et Figaro, expliqua le petit garçon, l'air triste. Il y avait des créatures horribles dehors, et elles ont essayé d'enfoncer la porte d'entrée. Papa nous a emmenés ici, et il nous a aidés à nous cacher. Puis il est redescendu… et… et j'ai entendu ses cris…

Il hoqueta.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles lui ont fait, et pourquoi elles s'en sont prises à nous. Mais j'étais si bien caché qu'elles ne m'ont pas trouvé, ni Cléo et Figaro, d'ailleurs ! Mais papa… Oh, papa, vous avez vu mon papa ?

Nadia, Mickey et Oswald se regardèrent tristement. Ils demandèrent ensuite à Pinocchio de les suivre. Le bocal de son poisson sous le bras, et le chat le suivant de près, il descendit les escaliers avec le trio et arriva au rez-de-chaussée. Mickey éclaira la pièce avec la bougie entre ses doigts et lui indiqua à contrecœur le lit de Gepetto, sur lequel ce dernier était allongé, pétrifié avec son expression de peur, sa peau n'étant désormais plus que du bois.  
Pinocchio s'exclama et se précipita vers son père, les larmes aux yeux. Il resta un instant agenouillé près de lui, sur le lit, en pleurant à chaude larme et en essayant de l'appeler. Cela fendit le cœur à nos trois héros. En fait, ils se demandaient réellement s'ils étaient des héros. Parce que là, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour ramener Gepetto à la normale. Ils ne savaient même pas quelle magie les sbires savaient utiliser.

- Oh, papa… sanglota Pinocchio en entourant le visage de son père avec ses petits bras.

Figaro monta sur le lit, à côté de son jeune maître, et lécha doucement la main en bois de l'artisan, les yeux tristes. Cléo aurait aimé pouvoir faire la même chose, mais elle ne pouvait pas sortir de son bocal. Nadia ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Encore de la souffrance… Ce qu'elle pouvait détester ça.  
Ils entendirent soudainement quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Pinocchio releva son visage mouillé de larme vers l'entrée, et le trio de voyageurs vit bien qu'une étincelle de peur s'y trouvait. Prudemment, ce fut Oswald qui marcha jusqu'à la porte et bois et l'ouvrit, la main posée sur la gâchette d'un de ses pistolets. Heureusement pour lui, ils ne reçurent aucune créature du Mal.  
C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds au carré, soutenus par un bandeau blanc, et vêtue d'une longue robe bleue dont les manches étaient presque transparents. Elle avait même des ailes derrière son dos !

- La Fée bleue… murmura Nadia en la reconnaissant.

Mais elle ne semblait pas en forme. Ses yeux bleus affichaient une certaine détresse, ainsi que de la faiblesse. Et puis, il n'y avait plus cette jolie lumière qui l'enveloppait habituellement. Alors la jeune fille du monde réel su que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Mais alors, pas du tout.

**O.O.O.O**

Mickey présenta une chaise à la fée bleue, et cette dernière s'y assit, tiraillée par la fatigue. Son beau visage était creusé, et des cernes se formaient sous ses yeux. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été vidée…

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en se passant une main sur front.

Elle regarda ensuite les trois compagnons qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oh ! c'est vrai : je m'appelle Mickey, et voici mon frère Oswald et l'élue qui sauvera tous les mondes, Nadia, dit la souris en s'inclinant et en abaissant son chapeau de magicien.

Il se mit alors à lui raconter toute l'histoire, et lorsqu'il arriva à la fin de son récit, la Fée bleue semblait concernée.

- Il doit donc y avoir un rapport avec ces créatures noires comme l'encre qui m'ont attaqué…  
- Quoi ? Vous avez été attaqué, vous aussi ? s'exclama Pinocchio.  
- Non… toi aussi ? souffla la jeune femme.

Le petit garçon lui indiqua son père, immobilisé sur le lit. La fée trouva la force de se lever et de marcher jusqu'au pantin qu'était devenu Gepetto. En voyant son état, elle soupira.

- Dire que j'étais venue pour vous avertir du danger… Il semblerait que j'arrive trop tard.  
- Que vous est-il arrivé, Altesse ? demanda Oswald.

La Fée bleue s'assit à nouveau sur sa chaise et fixa ses mains pâles. Nadia ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là une chose : dans le dessin animé, la Fée bleue, en plus d'être lumineuse, était transparente à partir de sa taille. Là, cependant, elle n'avait rien de surnaturelles, à par ses ailes qui semblaient aussi flasques qu'elle.

- J'étais descendue sur Terre après avoir entendu le vœu d'une jeune maman, raconta-t-elle. Je l'ai réalisé, et j'étais prête à partir… mais des monstres horribles m'ont pris par surprise. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de retourner à la Bonne étoile qu'ils m'ont arraché ma baguette. Ils l'ont utilisé pour absorber tous mes pouvoirs, et puis ils se sont enfuis avec toute ma magie. Maintenant, je suis coincée sur Terre, sans rien pour pouvoir aider, et je ne peux pas retourner chez moi.

Elle jeta un regard triste vers Gepetto.

- J'imagine qu'ils ont utilisé ma baguette pour transformer ton père en pantin, Pinocchio.  
- Mais pourquoi ? hoqueta le petit garçon. Pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à nous ?  
- Ces sbires du Mal cherchent à réduire les héros de chaque royaume à néant, expliqua Mickey. Les héros sont toujours l'obstacle des méchants. Voilà pourquoi ils cherchent à t'avoir, Pinocchio, et s'ils ne t'ont pas trouvé pour l'instant, ils recommenceront.  
- Mais je ne suis pas un héros !  
- Celui d'un dessin animé, dit Nadia. Mais bon, il ne faut pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Trouvons vite ces sbires et redonnons ses pouvoirs à la Fée bleue !  
- Vous aurez certainement besoin d'une petite aide, au moins pour vous guider, dit la jeune femme. Que diriez-vous d'emporter Jiminy Cricket avec vous ?  
- Oh ! oui ! Bonne idée ! s'exclama Pinocchio avec un grand sourire. C'est mon meilleur ami, et il est de très bon conseil ! Si seulement je savais où il se trouve…  
- Pourquoi, tu le vois plus ? demanda Nadia.  
- Ben… depuis que je suis devenu un vrai petit garçon, il me rend rarement visite. Je pense qu'il a pensé que son devoir était accompli et que je n'avais plus besoin de lui.  
- Eh bien, allons trouver ce petit criquet, dit Nadia en commençant à se diriger vers la porte.

Elle l'ouvrit et sortie dans la nuit noire, suivie de Mickey et Oswald. Cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que Pinocchio leur emboitait le pas.

- Où penses-tu aller comme ça ? demanda le lapin en l'arrêtant.  
- Ben, je vais vous accompagner ! s'exclama l'ancien pantin de bois.  
- Pas question, Pinocchio, ça risque d'être très dangereux.  
- Mais mon papa a besoin d'aide, et j'ai déjà affronté pleins de dangers ! s'écria le petit garçon, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas attendre pour tenter quelque chose, je veux pouvoir y mettre du mien, moi aussi !  
- Euh… eh bien…

Oswald jeta un regard vers ses amis, leur demandant silencieusement de l'aide. Mais d'un côté, Pinocchio avait raison : il avait déjà affronté bien d'autres péripétie, et ce n'était pas moins dangereux que ce qui les attendait. Alors, le lapin soupira.

- A une condition, marmonna-t-il.  
- Nomme-la ! s'écria le petit garçon, tout joyeux.  
- Tu nous écoute et tu suis à la lettre ce qu'on te dira, comprit ?  
- Je serais sage comme une image ! Je ferais tout ce que Jiminy m'a appris, jura Pinocchio.

Nadia s'empêcha de sourire d'amusement. Ayant vu le dessin animé, elle savait que ce petit pouvait être désobéissant et aussi grand menteur. Mais si la Fée bleue lui avait accordé le droit d'être un vrai petit garçon, c'était qu'il avait prouvé ses vraies valeurs.

- Ecoute-les bien, Pinocchio, dit la Fée bleue, et prouve-moi que je n'ai pas eu tort de réaliser le rêve de ton père.  
- Je vous le prouverais, Altesse ! dit l'ancien pantin de bois.

Elle lui retourna un faible sourire alors qu'ils commençaient déjà à s'en aller dans la nuit noire. Puis, lorsqu'ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux, elle tourna son regard vers Gepetto, toujours immobilisé sur le lit. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers la valeureuse conscience de Pinocchio.

- J'espère qu'il va bien… soupira-t-elle en fermant ses beaux yeux bleus.

Sa magie était entre de mauvaises mains. Qui savait si Jiminy n'avait pas été, lui aussi, victime d'un sort à l'heure qu'il était.

**O.O.O.O**

Nadia, Mickey, Oswald et Pinocchio filèrent donc dans la nuit noire, passant entre les ruelles, appelant discrètement le criquet et tendant l'oreille pour au moins percer le son de sa voix. Mais aucun signe de vie de Jiminy Cricket. Petit à petit, l'ancien pantin de bois se désespéra de trouver son ami, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement au bout du village, il s'assit sur le sol et replia ses genoux contre lui, tout en y plongeant son visage. Nadia devina les larmes du petit garçon, mais que pouvait-elle faire pour le consoler ?

- Si ça se trouve… hoqueta Pinocchio, si ça se trouve, les méchantes créatures lui ont fait du mal à lui aussi.  
- Non, je suis sûre qu'il va bien, murmura Nadia en s'accroupissant à côté de lui et en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. On va le trouver. Et puis, il est plutôt petit, alors ça va prendre du temps…

Mais combien de temps ? En avaient-ils simplement ? Pourraient-ils sauver Gepetto, récupérer les pouvoirs de la Fée bleue et empêcher le Mal d'assouvir son pouvoir dans ce royaume ? Elle se mit à douter. Peut-être que dans le royaume de Blanche-Neige, cela n'avait été qu'un coup de chance.  
Elle soupira tout en se relevant, lorsqu'elle vit du mouvement près d'une maison. En plissant des yeux, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une silhouette bien noire, et surtout suspecte, qui se faufila dans une ruelle. La jeune fille su tout de suite que c'était louche. Elle enleva sa bague en forme de tête de Mickey de son doigt et la transforma en épée avec sa volonté. En voyant son mouvement, ses amis allèrent lui demander ce qu'elle faisait au juste. Mais d'un signe de la main, elle leur ordonna le silence, puis elle leur indiqua de la suivre. Alors, surpris, ils aidèrent Pinocchio à se relever et lui demandèrent de ne pas faire de bruit. Puis Mickey prépara ses mains et Oswald son arc et ses flèches, tout en mettant le petit garçon derrière eux.  
Nadia s'approcha doucement du mur de l'habitat vers lequel elle avait aperçue l'ombre suspecte. Le cœur battant à chamade, elle se plaqua contre les briques blanches et frôla lentement le mur. Les trois garçons l'imitèrent. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout du mur, elle inspira un coup, expira juste après, et finalement, se détacha de la maison et se tourna vers la ruelle qui la suivait, l'épée pointée juste devant elle. A sa grande surprise, il n'y avait personne !  
Ses amis se dégagèrent eux aussi du mur et découvrirent à leur tour la ruelle vide. Ils fixèrent Nadia.

- Et… on était censé trouver quoi ? demanda Oswald en rangeant ses armes.  
- Je… j'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir vu un sbire du Mal… bafouilla Nadia, complètement stupéfaite.

Et si jamais il y en avait réellement eu un, comment avait-il fait pour disparaitre ? C'était incompréhensible ! Quoi que certains pouvaient voler. Mais si ça avait été le cas, elle l'aurait remarqué !  
Délaissant les autres, elle s'avança dans la sombre ruelle en parcourant chaque recoin des yeux, bien que l'obscurité de l'aidait pas vraiment. L'épée toujours pointée devant elle au cas où, elle marcha à petits pas dans le noir. Mickey, Oswald et Pinocchio restèrent en retrait, la regardant faire sans savoir ce qu'elle cherchait exactement. La jeune fille du monde réel arriva finalement au bout de la ruelle et fit face à un mur, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Elle n'avait rencontré personne pendant son petit trajet.  
Après avoir lâché un soupir, à la fois de soulagement et de dépit, elle fit demi-tour avec l'intention de rejoindre les autres, lorsque son pieds s'enfonça dans une dalle. Elle se figea tandis qu'elle entendait un rapide grondement derrière-elle. Inquiète, elle se retourna. A sa grande surprise, et à celle de ses amis qui s'approchèrent d'elle, il passage s'était ouvert dans le sol, juste derrière la jeune fille !

- Un repère secret… devina Mickey en fronçant des sourcils. Les sbires du mal se sont sans doute installés ici.  
- On essaie de jeter un coup d'œil ? demanda Oswald.

La sourie acquiesça, et prit les devants. Nadia et Pinocchio le suivirent dans l'escalier secret qui menait dans les profondeurs du village. Enfin, le lapin refermait la marche. Avant de descendre avec les autres, il vérifia que personne ne les avait vus, puis entra. Le passage se referma quelques secondes plus tard, et le village retomba dans le silence total de la nuit.

**O.O.O.O**

- On y voit rien du tout…  
- Arrête de râler, Nadia, et avance !  
- Oh, ça va, hein…  
- Mickey, tu aurais de la lumière ?  
- J'aimerais bien… OUAH !

PAF ! BIM ! PAF ! BONG !

- Il est tombé des escaliers ! s'exclama Pinocchio.  
- C'est vrai que ça à l'air glissant et humide, cet endroit, fit remarquer Oswald.  
- Mickey ? Ça va ? appela Nadia.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse pendant quelques secondes. Mais la souris lui répondit finalement :

- Je vais sans doute avoir une bosse, mais ça va. Euh…

Il s'arrêta, avant de reprendre, l'air surpris :

- Les amis, venez voir ça !

Ni une, ni deux, et malgré les risques de tomber à leur tour dans les escaliers, les trois autres compagnons descendirent les marches et rejoignirent l'apprenti sorcier. A la dernière marche, ils purent distinguer Mickey dans l'obscurité à laquelle leurs yeux s'étaient habitués, juste devant eux, assis sur le sol froid et humide. Devant eux s'étendait un couloir qu'on aurait dit sans fin, qui les cloua sur place.

- C'est une grotte ? demanda Pinocchio.  
- Non, je dirais plutôt une gallérie souterraine, murmura Mickey en se relevant.

Il s'épousseta le derrière et regarda le noir devant lui.

- Je sens comme un courant d'air, pas vous ? demanda-t-il ensuite.  
- Oui, il fait un peu frisquet, approuva Oswald.  
- Allons voir ce qui se trouve au bout, décida Nadia en dépassant ses compagnons et en prenant ainsi la tête de la marche.

Ils commencèrent donc à marcher dans l'obscurité, les oreilles en alerte. Leurs yeux s'habituèrent totalement à la pénombre et ils purent faire mieux attention à là où ils mettaient les pieds. Ainsi, ils avancèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais, fatigué, Pinocchio se mit à bailler et à se plaindre que ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Oswald le mit donc sur son dos pour lui éviter de se fatiguer un peu plus durant le trajet.  
Leurs pas résonnaient contre les parois rocheuses. Nadia, toujours en tête, regardait parfois derrière elle pour être certaine que personne d'autre ne les suivait. Plus ils avançaient, plus le courant d'air s'intensifiait. Il leur sembla même qu'ils montaient, alors qu'au début du trajet, ils descendaient un peu plus vers les profondeurs de la Terre. Finalement, elle vit de la lumière à l'autre bout de la galerie, et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- On y est presque ! chuchota-t-elle en accélérant le pas.

Ses deux amis la suivirent comme ils le purent. Plus ils avançaient vers la sortie, plus ils découvrirent le ciel de la nuit toujours étoilé. Le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus sur eux avait une odeur salée… L'odeur de la mer.  
Et, en effet, lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur la sortie, ils découvrirent qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pas du bord de la falaise sur laquelle leur galerie débouchait. Et cette falaise, elle se trouvait juste au-dessus de la mer. Pinocchio écarquilla les yeux et descendit du dos d'Oswald.

- Mais la mer se trouve loin de chez moi ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Cette galerie reliait le village de Pinocchio à la mer… murmura Mickey. Mais pourquoi ?  
- Tu crois que les sbires auraient eu le temps de la creuser ? lui demanda Oswald.  
- Si c'est eux, alors pour qu'elle raison ? s'interrogea la souris.

Nadia ne les écouta pas et s'approcha du bord de la falaise. Les vagues s'écrasaient contre la roche dans un vacarme sourd. Le reflet de la lune et les étoiles étincelaient contre la nappe d'eau, devenue sombre à cause du ciel noir. La jeune fille admira le paysage pendant quelques minutes, alors que Mickey et Oswald tentait de comprendre le mystère qui entourait ces galeries. Puis, Pinocchio s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le bord de la falaise, en ne détachant pas ses yeux du satellite rond et argenté dans le ciel.

- Je ne voulais pas retourner à la mer… murmura-t-il. Pas après cette histoire avec Monstro…  
- Tu as peur de la mer, Pinocchio ? demanda Nadia en s'asseyant à côté de lui.  
- Avec une baleine qui a avalé mon père et son bateau et qui a failli nous tuer… Est-ce que j'ai le droit ?

Nadia lui sourit et frictionna sa tête recouverte de son habituel bonnet jaune.

- Bien sûr, Pinocch'. T'as le droit. Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose en particulier.  
- Dans tous les royaumes ? demanda l'ancien pantin de bois.  
- Dans tous les royaumes, confirma-t-elle.

Ils fixèrent à nouveau la mer, jusqu'à ce que Mickey et Oswald viennent vers eux.

- Bon, retournons au village maintenant. On ne trouvera rien ici, et sûrement pas Jiminy, dit la souris.

Pinocchio et Nadia se relevèrent et s'époussetèrent leurs pantalons.

_Vous n'irez nulle part_, fit alors une voix d'outre-tombe.

Surpris, les quatre compagnons tournèrent leurs têtes au même moment vers l'entrée de la galerie. Pour leur plus grand désarroi, trois sbires, un qui n'avait que la tête _ disons que c'était les standards _ et deux pisteurs leur bloquait le passage. Aussitôt, Nadia se mit devant Pinocchio et transforma sa bague en épée, tandis qu'Oswald décochait une flèche et s'emparait de son arc et Mickey commençait à former une boule de plasma verte entre ses mains.

- Vous ! Je savais que vous n'étiez pas étrangers à ce passage ! cracha la jeune fille du monde réel.  
- Et vous vous en êtes pris à mon père et à la Fée bleue ! dit Pinocchio d'une voix tremblante.  
_Les pouvoirs de cette fée sont puissants… Avec sa magie, nous pourrons prendre possession de ce monde bien plus rapidement, et vous ne vous mettrez pas en travers de notre chemin cette fois-ci !  
_- C'est ce qu'on verra, siffla Oswald avec un sourire. On a déjà réussi une fois, on pourra très bien recommencer !  
Mais serez-vous prêt à sacrifier quelqu'un pour gagner ?

Sur ce, un des pisteurs leva sa main, dont les doigts griffues étaient refermées depuis leur arrivée, et l'entre-ouvrit. A la vue de ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, les quatre amis s'immobilisèrent et affichèrent un regard horrifié.  
Jiminy Cricket s'était fait capturé par le Mal.

**O.O.O.O**

_Alors, êtes-vous prêts à le sacrifier ?_ répéta le sbire.

Le cricket semblait à moitié assommé, mais il était encore conscient. A part ça, il n'avait rien d'autre. Enfin… pour l'instant. Son sort dépendait du choix que le quatuor avait à faire. Et justement, il était paralysé par la vue de Jiminy aux mains du Mal.

- Nadia, ils ne doivent pas leur faire du mal ! finit par s'écrier Pinocchio en s'accrochant à l'un des bras de la jeune fille. Je t'en prie, c'est mon ami !

Elle baissa lentement les yeux vers lui et découvrit des larmes qui se formaient aux coins de ses yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ? Attaquer les sbires pour en finir mais prendre le risque de laisser Jiminy se faire tuer ? Ou le sauver en jetant les armes, mais alors c'étaient eux qui s'avouaient vaincus ?

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi ! arriva à articuler le cricket. Eliminez-les !

Nadia se tourna vers Mickey, mais découvrit que celui-ci avait baissé les bras, et donc ne formait plus aucun pouvoir. Affolée, elle se tourna vers Oswald. Mais lui aussi s'était avoué vaincu : son arc et toutes ses flèches avaient été jetés à terre. Elle leva ses yeux verts d'eau vers les trois monstres, et le pisteur commença à resserrer les doigts, lui faisant bien comprendre que, si elle ne coopérait pas, il n'hésiterait pas à écraser le pauvre Jiminy comme un misérable insecte. Alors, à contrecœur, elle lâcha ses armes, mais n'oublia pas de jeter un regard noir vers les sbires du Mal. Elle devina même leurs sourires sadiques.

_Je préfère ça_, dit le sbire tandis que l'autre pisteur récupérait les armes.

Il se mit soudainement à réciter une formule dans une langue totalement inconnue. Cela mit pourtant les quatre compagnons mal à l'aise, et bientôt ils sentirent une énergie négative derrière eux… dans la mer. C'est pourquoi ils tournèrent leurs regards vers la nappe d'eau sombre. Si tout à l'heure, ce n'était que le vent qui l'agitait de vague, cette fois, autre chose provoqua ses mouvements. Quelques chose de plus imposant que le mistral. Quelque chose qui augmenta les vagues d'une dizaine de mètres.  
De la brume noire s'éleva au-dessus de l'eau, de plus en plus, alors que le sbire continuait son incantation. Ils aperçurent une forme sombre qui remontait petit à petit vers la surface, alors qu'un tourbillon se formait entre les nuages noirs. Et soudain, elle sortit. La baleine.  
En la voyant sortir sa tête dans un grondement sourd, qui alla jusqu'à faire trembler la terre, Pinocchio poussa un cri d'horreur. Si ce n'était pas Monstro, elle était en tout cas bien plus imposante, et possédait une aura maléfique. Le mammifère marin fonça ensuite vers la falaise et se posta près des roches. Nadia pu alors mieux l'étudier : toute sa peau de baleine était noire comme la nuit, et ses yeux étaient rouges comme le sang. Des nuages noirs l'entouraient. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas Monstro. C'était une incantation. Une autre carte à jouer du Mal. Une créature qui n'avait rien d'organique.

_Là-dedans, vous ne nous dérangerez pas,_ dit le sbire.  
- Là-dedans… ?

Mickey n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa question que les deux pisteurs le poussèrent lui, son frère, Nadia et Pinocchio. Dans un hurlement, ils tombèrent de la falaise alors que le monstre ouvrait grand la gueule. Et l'inévitable pour eux arriva : ils se firent avaler tout rond.  
Jiminy regarda la scène avec horreur, impuissant. Il cria le nom de son protégé lorsqu'il le vit disparaitre de la terre ferme, mais il ne put empêcher l'horreur d'arriver. Le sbire standard se tourna vers lui.

_Tu as l'air inquiet pour eux ! Peut-être que tu veux les rejoindre ?_

Le cricket n'eut même pas le temps de protester, de lui crier sa colère ou quoi que ce soit : le pisteur leva sa main au-dessus de la baleine, et cette dernière ouvrit à nouveau son énorme bouche.

_Alors soit !_

Le sbire le lâcha, et Jiminy poussa un hurlement, alors que la baleine refermait la bouche sur lui.

* * *

**Oh, oh ! Ca ne sonne pas bon, tout ça. Espérons que la baleine ne les aura pas digérés trop vite !**


	8. Partie 2, Chapitre 2

**Salut les amis ! Ca faisait un trèèèèèèèès long moment que je n'avais plus rien poster ! D'abord à cause des révisions pour le brevet. Ensuite, parce que même en vacances, je suis très occupée ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps libre pour la fanfic, mais j'y suis parvenue ! Enfin, le chapitre que vous allez lire et courts par rapport aux autres. Mais je voulais vite vous poster quelque chose !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Lorsque Nadia reprit connaissance, elle se trouvait dans un endroit sombre comme la nuit. Sauf que la nuit, il y avait les étoiles et la lune pour éclairer. Là, il n'y avait rien du tout. Elle était plongée dans le noir total. La peur d'avoir perdue la vie monta en elle. La chute dans la gueule de la baleine avait-elle été mortelle ? Ou était-ce tout simplement parce que la dite baleine l'avait déjà digérée ?  
Mais elle fut rassurée lorsqu'elle entendit des gémissements près d'elle. Elle tourna son regard vers les silhouettes d'Oswald, de Mickey et de Pinocchio qui se relevaient péniblement. Sur la poitrine du petit garçon se trouvait une silhouette plus petite, qui se réveilla à son tour. En reconnaissant le cricket qui lui avait atterrit dessus, une joie nouvelle s'empara de l'ancien pantin de bois.

- Oh ! Jiminy, tu es sain et sauf ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant son ami dans la paume de sa main.  
- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, mais je suis bien content d'être vivant, dit Jiminy en tentant un sourire.  
- C'est ironique, on se fait avaler par une baleine alors qu'on est dans le monde de Pinocchio, soupira Nadia. Vous êtes maudits par les poissons ou quoi ?  
- Techniquement, une baleine n'est pas un poisson, dit Mickey en se mettant debout. C'est un mammifère marin. Et je doute même que cette baleine-là soit un véritable spécimen organique.  
- Traduction française ?  
- En d'autre terme, il s'agit de magie noire. Nous avons été avalés par le résultat d'une incantation du Mal.  
- Et on va mourir ? demanda la jeune fille.  
- Pour l'instant, ils cherchent juste à nous empêcher de nuire à leur plan. Ensuite, peut-être que oui, s'ils décident de désintégrer la baleine et que nous nous trouvons toujours à l'intérieur…  
- Ok, alors sortons vite d'ici ! s'exclama Nadia en se redressant d'un bond.

Mais elle constata qu'il n'y avait aucune sortie apparente. Ils se trouvaient dans un néant noir et il n'y avait aucune lumière. Oswald soupira.

- Ils sont vraiment puissants. Je doute que nous puissions sortir de là…  
- Tu vois toujours le côté négatifs des choses, Os', dit Mickey en redressant son chapeau de magicien sur sa tête.

La souris regarda autour d'elle. Après quelques secondes, Mickey soupira.

- Mais je dois avouer que là, tu as peut-être raison…

Ce fut ensuite le silence total pendant quelques minutes. Ils restèrent debout ou assis, à réfléchir à une solution. Pinocchio songea à créer du feu, comme pour l'épisode avec Monstro, mais il n'y avait ni bois, ni ouverture. Oswald voulut leur proposer de marcher pour voir s''il y avait une fin, mais le noir autour d'eux dissipa cette idée. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'aventurer à l'aveuglette.  
Finalement, Nadia se tourna vers Jiminy.

- Au fait, que t'est-il arrivé ? Comment t'es-tu fais capturé ?

Le cricket soupira.

- Je n'ai pas été bien malin, pour le coup. Je pensais que ma petite taille m'aiderait à passer inaperçu, mais non…

**O.O.O.O**

_J'étais dans le village de Pinocchio, en marche pour lui rendre visite. Et puis, j'ai vu ces étranges créatures noires. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elles faisaient, ni pourquoi elles étaient là, mais un pressentiment me monta jusqu'aux antennes. Je les ai donc suivi jusqu'au passage secret que vous avez emprunté. Intrigué, j'ai traversé le tunnel pour finalement arrivé jusqu'à la falaise. Au début, je n'ai rien comprit, jusqu'à ce que je vois un bateau arrivé avec une cargaison d'âne. Il a amarré sur la plage non loin de là et j'ai alors reconnu ces bêtes : ce n'étaient autre que les petits garçons de l'Ile Enchantée, transformés en ânes ! Ou presque, car ceux-là semblaient être ceux dont la transformation n'était pas complète. Ils ne pouvaient pas servir dans les mines, alors le directeur de l'Ile ne pouvait rien en faire. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il me semblait, jusqu'à ce que les créatures se mettent à parler avec lui. J'ai alors compris qu'il y avait un lien avec ce passage jusqu'au village de Pinocchio. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils comptent faire avec ces enfants, mais ce n'est pas bon signe. Au moment où je décidai de retourner au village, pour prévenir Pinocchio, la Fée Bleue, bref, n'importe qui, une de ces choses noires m'a barrée la route et m'a capturée. Un pauvre cricket comme moi n'a pas pu se libérer de ce monstre. La suite, vous la connaissez._

**O.O.O.O**

- Oh ! non ! s'exclama Pinocchio. Les autres enfants ! On ne peut pas les laisser dans l'état qu'ils sont ! Et surtout pas entre les mains des sbires du Mal !  
- Les quoi du quoi ? demanda Jiminy.  
- On t'expliquera quand on sera sorti d'ici, dit Nadia en se mettant sur ses pieds. Pour l'instant, on va vite trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Cette nouvelle par rapport à ces pauvres enfants détenus par non seulement les sbires du mal mais en plus un homme cruel qui voulait les transformer en âne lui avait redonné du punch. Elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps les bras croisés. Elle mit instinctivement sa main sur le doigt où devait normalement se trouver sa bague, mais elle se souvint que, pour sauver Jiminy, elle avait du le jeter à terre. Elle grogna entre ses deux et se tourna vers ses amis. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que Mickey avait toutjours son chapeau de magicien sur la tête. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'élue.

- Mickey, fais-nous une boule de plasma, demanda-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu verras !

Intriguée, la souris lui obéit tout de même. Entre ses doigts commença petit à petit à se former une boule verte. Même si elle n'éclairait pas beaucoup, sa lumière chassa l'angoisse du groupe.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'en fait ? demanda ensuite l'apprenti magicien.  
- Lance-la le plus possible, dit son amie.

Mickey prit alors de l'élan et lança sa boule de plasma. Elle vola loin, très loin dans le néant sombre, avant de percuter quelque chose et d'exploser. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Au moins, on est sûr qu'il y a des parois, murmura-t-elle.

Oswald se releva et commença à marcher. Maintenant qu'il était lui-même sûr qu'il y avait une fin à ce néant noir, il craignait moins de marcher à l'aveuglette. Les autres se mirent à le suivre. Ils tâtèrent le vide devant eux, cherchant à toucher quelque chose de dur. Finalement, leurs mains se posèrent sur quelque chose de solide.

- C'est la chair de la baleine ? demanda Pinocchio avec un certain dégout.  
- Sans aucun doute, dit Nadia. Et maintenant, je propose qu'on essaye de remonter jusqu'à la bouche en tâtonnant tout le long.  
- Mais imagine qu'elle soit sous l'eau, lui dit Oswald. On risque de se noyer ! Et elle n'ouvrira certainement pas la bouche sauf si on la force.  
- Tu as oublié que Mickey pouvait toujours lui faire mal, hein ?

Le lapin grogna, mais n'en rajouta pas. Ils se mirent donc à avancer, les mains frottant toujours la surface quelque peu visqueuse de la baleine. Pendant qu'ils continuaient d'avancer, Jiminy, qui était perché sur l'épaule de l'ancien pantin de bois, demanda à ses amis :

- Qu'est-il arrivé pendant mon absence ?

Il entendit Pinocchio soupirer avec tristesse.

- Les monstres sont entrés chez nous, et ils ont transformés mon papa en pantin de bois. Il ne bougeait même plus !  
- Oh ! non, c'est horrible… Comment leur as-tu échappé ?  
- Je me suis caché dans le grenier, sous une table, avec Cléo et Figaro. J'étais caché par des caisses et une couverture. Mais papa essayait d'empêcher les sbires du Mal d'entrer, du coup, il n'a pas pu se sauver.  
- Comment ont-ils put transformer ton père ? s'étonna le criquet. Normalement, c'est un pouvoir qui n'appartient qu'à…

Il s'interrompit, venant de réaliser quelque chose. Il leva la tête vers Nadia, juste devant eux. La jeune fille n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il la regardait avec des yeux horrifié.

- Ils ont volés les pouvoirs de la Fée bleue, confirma-t-elle. Elle est coincée sur Terre et ne peut rien faire pour nous aider. Elle ne peut même plus retourner chez elle. On aurait dit qu'elle était affaiblie, sans sa baguette.

Cette fois, elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et vit bien le regard choqué de Jiminy. Celui-ci resta figé pendant quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir, déboussolé par la nouvelle.

- La pauvre… finit-il par murmurer. C'est juste horrible…  
- Ça te touche beaucoup, ce qui lui est arrivé, remarqua Mickey.  
- Comment ne pas l'être… ?

Nadia senti alors que l'atmosphère avait changé. Cela semblait de resserrer à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Elle lâcha les parois pour tâtonner devant elle, et elle sentie alors que, là aussi, se trouvait la chair de la baleine.

- Je pense qu'on y est ! déclara-t-elle fièrement. Mickey, à toi de jouer !  
- Hum… et si on est sous l'eau et qu'on se noie ? demanda Oswald.  
- Arrête de dramatiser ! râlât Nadia.

Mickey chargea une boule de plasma dans sa main, en se demandant si c'était réellement une bonne idée. Mais c'était aussi le seul moyen d'échapper à cette prison. Lorsque son attaque fut chargée au maximum, il l'envoya droit devant lui. Elle toucha la chair de la baleine de plein fouet, et un râle se fit entendre dans tout le néant noir qui les entourait. Le sol se mit à trembler, aussi.

- Encore ! s'exclama Nadia.

Mickey réessaya donc plusieurs fois d'affiler. Le sol tremblait de plus en plus, comme si la baleine se mettait en colère ou se tordait de douleur. C'est alors qu'une ouverture se forma devant eux, et de l'eau s'en échappa, validant les doutes d'Oswald.

- Nadia, je vais te tuer… grogna-t-il alors que l'intérieur du mammifère marin se remplissait d'eau à vue d'œil.  
- Euh… Mickey, dis-moi que tu as un truc contre la noyade, implora la jeune fille.  
- J'aurais bien aimé… murmura la souris.  
- ON EST FOUTU ! cria son frère en s'agrippant les oreilles.

Nadia fixa l'eau qui montait dangereusement. Puis elle remonta son regard vers la bouche désormais ouverte de la baleine créée par les sbires du Mal. Elle fronça ses sourcils.

-Tenez le coup, leur dit-elle simplement avant de plonger.

Ils ne comprirent pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là, mais ils la remarquèrent en train de nager jusqu'à l'ouverture. Ils furent surpris de la voir passer dans problème, mais paniquèrent lorsque les mâchoires de la bête se refermèrent. L'eau faisait prêt d'un mètre de haut à l'intérieur, et ils peinaient à se maintenir à la surface, à cause de leurs petites tailles.  
Mais surtout, Nadia était désormais au fond de la mer. Jamais elle n'arriverait à remonter à la surface ! Que comptait-elle faire ?

**O.O.O.O**

Malgré le sel qui lui brulait les yeux, Nadia tenta tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts dans l'eau. Elle remarqua les coraux non loin d'elle, lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était tout au fond de la mer. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Battant des jambes et des bras avec toute la force qu'elle put se trouver, elle commença à remonter à la surface. Mais, en se retournant vers la baleine, dont le corps laissait échapper des volutes de fumée noire, elle croisa son regard ténébreux. Et là, elle sut que le monstre marin voulait se venger de cette douleur qu'elle avait subi un peu plus tôt.  
Ne perdant pas de temps, Nadia remonta petit à petit à la surface. Mais le mammifère marin se mit à nager dangereusement dans sa direction. Seulement quelques mètres les séparaient. Et là, elle sentie la face de la baleine la percuter dans le dos, la faisant ouvrir la bouche sous le coup de la douleur et laissant alors échapper ce qui lui restait d'oxygène. Alors que le monstre remontait à une vitesse folle vers la surface, Nadia se mit à boire la tasse, n'arrivant pas à refermer les lèvres. Ses poumons la brûlaient. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer.  
Elle sentie alors l'air frais de la nuit lorsque le mammifère sauta hors de l'eau, dans un bond gigantesque. La jeune fille ne le sentie plus contre elle. Par contre, elle n'échappa au plat contre la surface de l'eau après être tombée de plusieurs mètres de l'eau. La douleur parcourut tout son corps. Entre ça, les toux incessantes dus à toute l'eau ingurgitée d'un coup, sa gorge en feu à cause due au sel et sa respiration qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre… Elle avait quand même eu de la chance de s'en être sortie. Mais au moment où ses toux s'arrêtèrent et où elle put enfin reprendre son souffle, une forme noire sous l'eau commença à remonter dans sa direction.  
Nadia regarda furtivement autour d'elle, et remarqua qu'elle était non loin de la falaise où les sbires du Mal les avaient trouvés pour ensuite les faire tomber dans la gorge de la baleine. Sans perdre un instant de plus, elle se mit à nager désespérément vers le rivage. Mais le monstre marin, plus grand et plus rapide, rattrapa la distance qui les séparait. A nouveau, avant qu'elle ne put hurler de peur, sa face la frappa dans le dos et l'élue se sentie propulsée en avant, très haut, à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la mer. Elle cria d'effroi, et ferma les yeux. Elle crut bien sa dernière heure arrivée, lorsque soudain, elle percuta durement un sol semé de touffes d'herbes. Sa mâchoire inférieure en prit un coup, mais au moins, elle était vivante. En ouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua que ce vol plané l'avait envoyé droit sur le haut de la falaise. Quelle chance ! Nadia bondit sur ses pieds et chercha des yeux sa bague. Les sbires l'avaient-ils emmené avec les armes d'Oswald, où est-ce qu'il y avait une chance qu'ils l'aient oublié ?  
Elle écrasa tout à coup quelque chose d'assez dur. En soulevant sa basket, elle découvrit sa bague en forme de Mickey. La chance lui sourirait ! Elle la ramassa à toute vitesse et la transforma en épée. Ce fut au bon moment : elle vit la baleine émerger de l'eau dans un bond gigantesque, menaçant de s'écraser contre la falaise. Retenant un cri de surprise, Nadia brandit son arme devant elle lorsque le monstre redescendit lourdement dans sa direction.  
Mais il ne l'écrasa pas. A peine la lame blanche de l'épée fut-elle plantée dans son corps qu'il commença à partir dans un nuage noir. La jeune fille n'ôta son arme que lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'elle l'avait vaincu. Derrière cette brume sombre apparurent Oswald, mickey, Pinocchio et Jimimy, suspendus en l'air. Ils eurent à peine le temps de remarquer que leurs pieds ne touchaient plus le sol que, dans des cris de surprise, ils tombèrent dans l'eau, plusieurs mètres plus bas. Nadia souffla de soulagement et s'approcha du bord de la falaise, pour voir ses amis barboter dans la mer.

- Vous n'avez pas trop étés secoués, j'espère ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moquèrent.

Oswald voulut lui dire sa façon de penser, mais il était pâle comme un linge, signe qu'ils avaient effectivement passé de mauvaises minutes dans le ventre de la baleine. Mickey, malgré ses haut-le-cœur, fixa sa protégée d'un air inquiet. Elle avait pris de trop gros risque en essayant d'aller chercher son épée pour vaincre cette créature que les sbires du mal avaient créée.

- Montez vite, dit finalement Nadia en reprenant son sérieux. Il faut qu'on stoppe ces gars-là à tout prix, peu importe ce qu'ils manigancent !

**O.O.O.O**

Ils coururent dans la galerie souterraine aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Qu'importe ce que complétaient leurs ennemis, ils devaient les arrêter avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire le moindre mal. Ils montèrent ensuite les marches humides quatre à quatre, au risque de glisser et de se casser le cou. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la dernière marche, Oswald donna un violent coup de pied dans la roche au-dessus d'eux, envoyant valser l'entrée du passage secret. Ils sortirent à toute vitesse.

- Ca fait du bien de revoir le village, soupira Jiminy, assis sur l'une des épaules de Pinocchio.  
- Pas de temps à perdre, trouvant les sbires et éliminons-les ! s'exclama Oswald en sortant de la ruelle.

Mais à peine avait-il atteint le bout qu'il s'arrêta, pétrifié.

- Qu'est-ce que… bégaya-t-il, avant de se taire littéralement.

Ses amis et son frère le rejoignirent, intrigués, et virent alors ce qui le clouait sur place.  
Les villageois étaient en train de fuirent en hurlant. Et la cause de leur peur n'était autre qu'une armée d'âne… Mais des ânes ordinaires, non : des ânes complètement possédés par l'esprit du Mal. Ils n'étaient pas grands, mais, vu les dégâts qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins redoutables. Là, Nadia et les autres comprirent qui étaient ces animaux : c'étaient les enfants transformés à cause de leurs bêtises, mais pas assez pour pouvoir servir dans les mines. Le Mal leur avait trouvé… un autre rôle à jouer. Maintenant, l'élue comprenait mieux pourquoi cette galerie souterraine avait été creusée : pour permettre le passage de ces enfants jusqu'au village pour qu'ils l'attaque. La maison de Pinocchio… le centre de ce royaume…

- On ne peut pas les laisser tout saccager ! s'écria finalement Nadia en saisissant son épée. Mettons un terme à tout ça !  
- Non ! cria alors Mickey en la rattrapant par le bras. Tu ne peux pas leur faire du mal !  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Ce sont des enfants, Nadia ! Des garçons et des filles plus jeunes que toi ! Ils ne font pas ça volontairement, c'est le mal qui possède leur esprit ! Si tu les tues, ce sera le mal qui aura gagné !

La jeune fille se figea, choquée. Il avait raison. Elle avait failli s'attaquer à des innocents. Là, elle comprit encore une chose : si les sbires du Mal voulaient utiliser ces enfants pour saccager le monde de Pinocchio, c'était bien parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle et ses amis ne pourraient pas leur faire du mal. Elle serra les dents. L'ennemi avait joué ses plus puissantes cartes. A cause de ça, elle ne pouvait rien faire.  
Elle tourna la tête vers ces enfants, transformés en âne et possédés, qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Il beuglait tout en se ruant sur la moindre chose devant eux. Ils entraient dans les maisons et détruisaient chaque meuble, blessaient chaque habitants, et ceci sans qu'on puisse les arrêter.

- D'abord, ils peuvent faire revivre les morts… marmonna Oswald, ensuite ils peuvent incarnés des créatures… et maintenant, ils peuvent posséder des esprits ! Ça va être quoi, la prochaine fois ? Leurs pouvoirs sont illimités !  
- Non, Os', dit calmement son frère. Il y a toujours une condition, et ça, Yen Sid me l'a bien appris. Il ne maîtrise pas les pouvoirs du Mal, mais il en connaît quelques règles. Pour faire revivre un mort, il faut avoir son corps ou une partie. Pour posséder un esprit, il faut que ce dernier ne soit pas pur, par exemple, il doit être tourmenté ou mauvais.  
- Et pour l'incarnation des créatures ? demanda Pinocchio.  
- Il me semble qu'il faut diviser son âme. Mais vu tous les sbires que notre cher Mal incarne, il doit avoir une autre solution.

Nadia reporta son attention sur les enfants, réfléchissant à cent à l'heure à une solution quelconque. Puis soudain, elle se souvint de quelque chose.

- La Fée bleue ! s'écria-t-elle. Si elle n'a plus ses pouvoirs, elle n'a aucune chance !

Elle vit le regard apeuré sur le visage de Jiminy, et ce dernier sauta de l'épaule de l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- Pas de temps à perdre ! Nous devons l'aider !

Il se mit à bondirent en direction de l'atelier de Gepetto, ses amis sur les talons. Ils évitèrent autant qu'ils purent les assauts des ânes. Mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent coincés entre plusieurs de ces enfants transformés, Mickey du utiliser sa bulle orangée, qui servait non seulement à réchauffer ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, mais aussi à les protéger des assauts extérieurs. Les ânes qui tentaient de foncer sur eux étaient expédiés à quelques mètres, brûlés au membre avec lequel ils avaient tentés de détruire le bouclier. Tasser à l'intérieur, et malgré la chaleur, Nadia et ses amis continuèrent à courir jusqu'à la maison de l'ancien pantin de bois. Qu'elle ne fut pas leur horreur de voir les fenêtres brisés, la porte défoncée et, lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, la maison sans-dessus-dessous ! La Fée bleue ne semblait être nulle part. Ils eurent beau fouiller de partout, nulle trace d'elle. Le corps de Gepetto transformé en pantin de bois était lui aussi absent. Seuls restaient Figaro et Cléo. Le chat avait emporté le bocal avec lui et s'était caché du mieux qu'il pouvait. De toute façon, le mal ne s'intéressait certainement pas à un chat et un poisson.  
Désespéré, Pinocchio se mit à pleurer. Sa maison n'était plus qu'un foutoir, son père avait disparu et la Fée bleue aussi. L'espoir s'envolait petit à petit. Dehors, les ânes possédés continuaient de tout détruire sur leur passage. Il n'y avait personne d'autres dans le village, tous les autres habitants l'ayant fui pour leur sécurité.  
Jiminy bondit sur le lit de Gepetto et s'y assis, en proie à une grande tristesse lui aussi. Nadia se doutait que cela avait surtout un rapport avec la Fée bleue. Mais pourquoi pensait-il souvent à elle ? Elle appuya son bras sur la table, réfléchissant aux évènements qui s'étaient à peine déroulés, lorsqu'elle senti un morceau de papier sous son bras. Curieuse, elle se redressa et s'en saisit. Elle le déplia, et alors, elle découvrit ce qui pouvait être un indice phénoménal.

- Je crois savoir à qui on va rendre visite, dit-elle en grinçant des dents.

La moutarde commençait sérieusement à lui monter au nez.

**O.O.O.O**

A plusieurs pas de la ville, arrêtées au milieu d'un pré, ce trouvaient deux caravanes. Seule l'une d'elle laissait échapper de la lumière par les fenêtres. On pouvait entendre un rire sonore s'en échapper, un rire qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un homme. Et en effet, il s'agissait de Monsieur Stromboli, directeur du petit spectacle de marionnettes qu'il organisait de ville en ville, voyageant tel un nomade. Son unique but ? Se remplir les poches. Mais les temps étaient difficiles, surtout qu'il avait perdu sa précieuse marionnette qui n'avait besoin d'aucuns fils pour se tenir, bouger, parler, bref, il avait perdu son véritable gagne-pain. Pinocchio avait réussi à s'échapper de sa cage par il ne savait quel tour de magie, et il n'obtint plus autant d'argent que lorsqu'il était allé dans sa ville.  
Cependant, durant la soirée, le vent avait tourné.  
Alors qu'il revenait dans cette ville pour tenter d'offrir un autre spectacle, des créatures l'avaient intercepté. D'abord effrayé par leur allure, il fut vite tenté parce qu'elles lui proposaient. Elles lui racontèrent leur plan, et quel rôle il aurait à jouer là-dedans. Les sbires du mal, comme ces choses se faisaient appeler, lui promirent gloire et fortune s'il les aidait à conquérir ce monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour des centaines de pièces d'or !  
Alors le plan fut mis en place. Lorsque les ânes s'attaquèrent à la ville de Pinocchio, il en profita pour entrer dans la maison de l'ancienne marionnette. Ses nouveaux alliés lui avait raconté pour la Fée bleue, et lui avait d'ailleurs donné sa baguette. Lorsqu'elle tenta de lui barrer la route, il utilisa sa magie pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire.  
La jeune femme tomba par terre, inerte.  
Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait tué ou non, mais qu'importe : il la roula dans le sac en toile qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Puis il s'occupa de son principal objectif, Gepetto. Il l'emporta avec lui.  
Sur la route menant aux caravanes, il croisa les sbires du mal, qui demandèrent à recevoir la Fée bleue. Il leur la laissa et parti sans demander son reste. Arrivé dans sa caravane, il avait posé le corps en bois de Gepetto et s'était mis à savourer sa victoire. Lorsque les sbires du mal conquerraient ce monde, il deviendrait riche ! Très riche !  
Cependant, il avait entendu parler de l'élue et de ses acolytes. Il pensait être à l'abri dans sa caravane, mais l'idée qu'il ait pu laisser tomber un indice sans le vouloir dans l'atelier ne lui était pas venu. Aussi arrêta-t-il de rire lorsqu'une jeune fille de treize ans frappa violemment la porte de son pied et entra, une épée dans la main, avec deux personnages ressemblants à un lapin et une souris. Le premier portait un pistolet à chaque main, et le deuxième chargeait une boule de plasma verte entre ses doigts. Stromboli distingua la silhouette de Pinocchio à l'extérieur.

- La fête est finie, Stromboli ! s'écria Nadia en le mitraillant de ses yeux vert d'eau.  
- _Dolcemente_, _dolcemente_… dégluti l'homme en voyant la pointe de l'épée braquée sur lui.

Comme la jeune humaine du monde réel pouvait s'en douter, son accent italien était très fortement prononcé.

- Dis-nous où sont la Fée bleue et Gepetto ! grogna-t-elle.  
- Hum… je n'ai pas la fée avec moi… je l'ai donné aux créatures !  
- C'est pas vrai… marmonna Oswald.  
- Et Gepetto ? continua Nadia.  
- Ah ! lui, par contre, il a là-bas, au fond !

Le marionnettiste pointa du doigt le corps en bois du charpentier, assis au fond de la caravane. Pinocchio entra à l'intérieur et se précipita vers son père, bousculant les autres au passage. Il s'agenouilla devant Gepetto en l'appelant. Stromboli remarqua alors qu'il était devenu humain.

- _Non capisco_… murmura-t-il.  
- Les pouvoirs de la fée sont puissants, dit Mickey. Bien ! Maintenant tu vas sagement nous laisser récupérer Gepetto et ne plus rien tenter d'autres !  
- Hé hé… pas si vite, petite souris.

Sous leurs yeux effarés, il sorti la baguette de la Fée bleue. Le trio se mis en position de combat, s'attendant à toutes les attaques magiques possibles. Pinocchio se retourna, et se figea en voyant la baguette. Sur son épaule, Jiminy assistait au même spectacle.

- Ce sont les sbires qui t'ont donné ça ? s'écria Nadia, son épée braquée devant elle.  
- _Esattamente_ ! Et ils m'ont aussi offert votre cher Gepetto ! Il va devenir mon nouveau pantin, mon nouveau gagne-pain, et tout ceci grâce à cette baguette !  
- Pas si on t'en empêche avant, grogna Oswald.  
- _Ma_, oserez-vous vous en prendre à lui ?

Sans prévenir, il se tourna vers Gepetto et braqua sa baguette vers lui. Des étincelles lumineuses s'en échappèrent et foudroyèrent le pantin, obligeant Nadia et ses amis à fermer les yeux. Lorsque Pinocchio ouvrit les yeux, il eut juste le temps de se tourner pour voir si son père allait bien et éviter qu'une main ne s'abatte sur lui. Il fit un bond sur le côté et, horrifié, il vit le corps en bois de Gepetto s'animer et se lever, comme si c'était un être vivant. Mais lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers son fils, ce dernier constata qu'il n'y avait pas d'étincelle dans ses yeux. Il était inexpressif. Il ne semblait même pas reconnaitre Pinocchio.

- Papa ! s'exclama l'ancien pantin de bois. Papa, c'est moi, c'est Pinocchio ! Ton fils !

Malgré ses appels, il se mit à s'avancer dangereusement vers lui. Nadia, Oswald et Mickey se précipitèrent devant le garçonnet et braquèrent leurs armes en direction du pantin animé. Mais ils eurent beau jouer les durs, au fond de leur cœurs il y avait trop d'hésitation. Comme avec ces enfants possédés par le Mal, il ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Gepetto, puisque cela ne venait pas de lui. Jiminy tourna son regard en direction de Stromboli, qui riait à gorge déployé. Il agitait la baguette de la Fée bleue pour contrôler les mouvements de Gepetto.  
La baguette… Il fallait la lui reprendre !  
Et comme il était de petite taille et que le marionnettiste ne pouvait pas le remarquer, le cricket vit là la chance de mettre fin à tous ces soucis !  
Sans que les autres ne le remarquent, il bondit de l'épaule de son meilleur ami et fit plusieurs sauts en direction de Stromboli. Il bondit sur la table et fixa l'homme. Ses amis reculaient toujours face à Gepetto, incapables de lui porter le moindre coup. Il était donc leur seule chance de s'en sortir.  
Il fit un énorme bondit digne du cricket qu'il était sur l'épaule du marionnettiste. Il se pencha près de son oreille et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, hurla à plein poumon.  
Surpris par ce hurlement, Stromboli perdit l'équilibre et lâcha la baguette. Jiminy sauta de son épaule avant qu'il ne s'affale sur le sol et récupéra l'objet magique dans un « Hop ! là ! ». Gepetto, n'étant plus contrôler, s'immobilisa et tomba au sol comme un vulgaire pantin en bois. Pinocchio et ses amis mirent un moment avant de réaliser que tout était fini. Ils se tournèrent vers Jiminy qui portait la baguette, avec un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

- Merci infiniment, Jiminy ! s'exclama Mickey. Non seulement tu nous a sauvé, mais en plus tu as récupérer la baguette !  
- Hé, hé ! Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer quelqu'un de plus petit que soit, déclara le cricket.  
- Maintenant, partons vite retrouver la Fée bleue ! dit Nadia en transformant son épée en bague.

Mais soudain, Stromboli se releva. Apercevant son ombre sur le sol, Jiminy se retourna. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu pousser un cri d'effroi, une main se plaqua sur lui violemment. Le marionnettiste l'apporta ensuite à lui et entrouvrit les doigts, laissant le cricket sortir sa tête. Les autres n'avaient même pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit ! Ils brandirent à nouveau leurs armes.

- Un cricket ! Je me suis fait battre par un insecte ! s'exclama-t-il, le regard mauvais.  
- Hé ! Faites attention à ce que vous allez dire, vous ! grogna l'ancienne conscience de Pinocchio.  
- J'vous en prie, ne lui faites pas de mal, dit le jeune garçon. C'est mon ami !  
- Ca ? _Il tuo amico_ ? Ha, ha, ha ! rit Stromboli. Tu choisi vraiment les plus étranges personnes pour t'accompagner, _bambino_ !  
- Relâche-le, grogna Nadia. Et je ne me répèterai pas deux fois.  
- Peut-être, s'il lâche la baguette !  
- Jamais ! s'écria le cricket, qui, malgré le fait d'être à nouveau prisonnier entre cinq doigts, n'avaient en aucun lâcher l'objet magique de la Fée bleue. Cela ne vous appartient pas !  
- Alors je vais t'écraser comme l'insecte que tu es !

Et il ne plaisantait pas. Jiminy senti tout de suite une pression contre tout son corps. Les énormes doigts du marionnettiste le serrèrent atrocement, et il perdit tout son souffle. Il lutta tant bien que mal contre le manque d'air, mais il n'arrivait déjà plus à respirer !

- ARRÊTE CA ! hurla Nadia, faisant un pas dans sa direction. Tu le lâche, ou sinon…  
- Qu'il me donne la baguette, _allora_ !  
- Ecoute-le, Jiminy ! pleura Pinocchio, qui ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami meurt.  
- Pas… question ! siffla le cricket.

Nadia savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester là sans rien faire. Mais s'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit, Stromboli n'hésiterai pas à faire craquer tous les os de Jiminy, le tuant d'un coup ! Que faire, que faire ?  
Ce fut Oswald qui réagit. Discrètement, il pointa un de ses pistolets en direction de la main de Stromboli. Lorsqu'il fut certain que le tir toucherait sa cible, il appuya sur la gâchette. Une balle électrique frappa la peau du marionnettiste, et des étincelles bleutées parcoururent son corps. Electrocuté, Stromboli hurla de douleur. Cela ne le tuerait pas, mais au moins, Jiminy et la baguette tombèrent aux sols, sains et saufs. Le cricket reprit son souffle dans une respiration saccadé. Tous ses membres étaient en compotes !  
Mais il eut à peine le temps de se relever que Stromboli, remit de cette attaque, attrapa la baguette. L'ancienne conscience de Pinocchio leva les yeux vers l'objet magique.

- Cette baguette est à moi ! siffla le marionnettiste.

Jiminy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Elle est à la Fée bleue et à personne d'autres ! cria-t-il.

Il fit un bond prodigieux et attrapa la baguette par le côté taillé en forme d'étoile… soit le côté ensorcelé ! Le contact entre Jiminy et la baguette provoqua alors un flash bleuté. Nadia et les autres n'avaient rien vu venir de toute cette scène, et la seule chose qu'ils purent faire fut de se protéger les yeux de cette lumière aveuglante.  
Pinocchio hurla le nom de son ami. Qu'est-ce que ce contact avec la baguette avait provoqué chez son ami ?

* * *

**A cette dernière question, je réponds : vous verrez bien dans le prochain chapitre !**


End file.
